A Light in the Shadows
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: A failed job throws a smuggler into a fight for his life. Now, the entire galaxy is out hunting for him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to steal from the empire. As if that wasn't bad enough, he has to gather together a list of allies who all want to kill each other. Should be fun. Mostly going to be AhsokaXOC but there's some BarrissXOC and eventually EzraXSabene.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Failed Heist

Lasers as big around as the fighter shot past the window, the pilot swearing and swerving upward, out of the way of the oncoming stream of them.

"Dammit! It was just one fighter! Let it go! Assholes!"

He yanked the controls to the side, barrel rolling as he pulled a right angle, a laser blast skimming past, just barely missing him. He sped up, pushing the throttle all the way before shoving the controls, flipping and heading back toward the ship.

"Alright, let's see what's so special about it."

He opened fire, his lasers slamming into the hull of the ship with a deafening boom and a very colorful explosion, leaving absolutely no damage.

"Oh for crying out loud! You would think I stole something at least useful from the way they carry on!"

He shoved the controls, one of the cruiser's laser flashing past before he yanked to the side, cutting to his right and avoiding a pair of lasers, streaking toward a swarm of similar fighters instead.

"At least these will be effected," he grumbled.

He opened fire, the initial shot catching the fighters off guard and punching clean through two, which then tore themselves apart from depressurization.

"Jesus," he grumbled, rolling out of the way of fighter and cruiser shots. "The hell good is that in a dog fight?"

He shoved the controls, rising over the fighters before yanking them and flipping, firing at them again, hitting two of the fighters' propulsion systems and one's life support.

"At least I know where to shoot. Now, let's see about getting the fuck out of here."

He turned away from the fighters, back toward the cruiser just as it began to fire at him again. He groaned, avoiding the stream of massive lasers several times before several began to fly past him from behind as well.

"Oh for the love of God! Just get lost!"

He swerved into the stream of lasers, getting brushed by one on his wing but escaping serious damage. The fighters following him, were not so lucky. Two of the remaining six were hit directly, the lasers blasting them into pieces, and two lost a wing, crashing into each other. The last two continued to shoot at him, however. He growled in annoyance, flying as best he could while avoiding two streams of lasers. Finally, one of the fighters was able to his his engines and he swore, steering back toward the same hangar he had just left. He grumbled, yanking the throttle back then readying the hatch release. Just as he passed through the shield, he yanked it and leapt out, the fighter slamming into the wall of the hangar and exploding, the pilot crashing to the ground and rolling to a stop, groaning and pushing himself to his feet, sighing as the troops around him leveled their rifles at him.

"Oh come on, it was just one fighter!" he complained.

"A lot more than that now," one of the troops said, indicating the crashed fighter, which had taken out a dozen more. "And besides, that's not the point."

"Oh come on," he complained. "That's not even my fault! Your guy shot me!"

"And I was damn close to shooting your fuel pod too," the pilot that had shot him said, climbing out of his fighter. "Now, by the authority of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest."

"But I didn't even get away with it!" he complained. "Can't you at least let me finish the job first?"

"No," the clone trooper said.

"Fine," the failed thief, Damian Shan, said putting a hand to hie ear. "Plan B."

The clone troopers all raised their rifles just as the ship shook with explosions, everything vibrating. The ship lurched and the clones all fell to the ground, Damian doing the same before scrambling to his feet and sprinting to one of the two working fighters that had been chasing him. Then, as he was steering it back toward the opening, he shot the other one.

"Gentlemen, I thank you for your help," he called. "And now, I'll be on my way!"

With that, he punched the throttle, shooting out of the cruiser. He grinned, sitting back and relaxing. As he flew, a shuttle pulled up beside him.

"Well done," the shuttle's pilot said over their comm link. "You handled yourself quite well."

"Thanks," Damian responded, putting his hands behind his head, the autopilot engaged. "Now we just take a nice smooth flight back to our generous employer and we're set for life."

"Yes, about that," his partner said. "You see, getting the fighter was all well and good, but our employer offered me triple to come back alone, with or without the fighter."

"Wait, what?" Damian gaped as the shuttle's gun swiveled around, firing and destroying his fighter's engines and life support systems, controls going with them. "Damn you Bane!"

"See you around kid. Good luck with the Mandalorians."

Damian swore, struggling to do anything but none of the controls worked. Even worse, with the life support out, he couldn't breathe. He watched as Mandalore grew larger before him. Then, he reached the atmosphere and began to tumble. He groaned, holding a hand to his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. Then, explosions began to go off around him. AA guns, at a guess. He grit his teeth, looking up through the window, watching the ground and sky fight for attention, the bright red flashes of anti-air fire appearing every couple of seconds.

"Fuck this."

He gripped the ejection lever and tensed but waited. Then, he counted to three and yanked it. Less than a second after he ejected, the fighter was hit directly and exploded into a ball of fire. The explosion hurled Damian through the air, out of the way of the rest of the AA rounds, but also ruined his parachute.

"Dammit! Fuck! This just isn't my day!"

He unstrapped himself, rolling out of the chair and spreading his arms and legs, the chair shooting past him.

"Great. Now what?"

He looked below himself, seeing numerous battles raging between what looked like Mandalorians against Clones. He looked straight down, seeing a half dozen radio antennas ready to impale him. However, before they could, he suddenly stopped. He looked around before seeing a tractor beam generator aimed at him with several Mandalorians wearing red armor at the controls.

"Oh great," he groaned. "Now what?"

The tractor beam pulled him over to the platform where the mandalorians swiftly tied him up and sat him down against the wall with several civilians.

"What do we do with this one?" a Mandalorian asked a second, the second having numerous spikes on top of his helmet. "He was lying that damaged republic fighter but he's clearly not a clone."

"Shoot him with the others," the second said.

This, of course, caused a panic. The civilians began to try to flee, since they were going to die anyway, and the Mandalorians began to shoot them. Seeing an opportunity, Damian stood and sprinted forward, ramming his shoulder into one of them, grabbing the key off his belt and freeing his hands then grabbing the Mandalorian's blaster and sprinting to the railing, grabbing the handle and flipping over it, dropping to the level below then running to the stairs. Once he was on the ground floor, he looked around, seeing a hangar in the distance and sprinted toward it.

Blast began to hit around him and he spun, firing at the one Mandalorian chasing him, managing to clip his thruster and sending him out of control and crashing to the ground. Then, he turned to run again. As he ran, however, he found his way blocked by clone troopers who began to fire. He cut left, ducking into a bombed-out building and ducking into cover, blaster bolts hitting around him. He fired back twice, dropping a pair of clones, then had to hunker down as blasts began to concentrate.

"Shit! Three hundred thousand credits for a single republic fighter. I should have known it was too good to be true."

The firing stopped and he dove through an open doorway, sprinting down the hallway. After a moment, he passed a door and skidded to a stop, instinct telling him to go through. He yanked on the door only to find it locked. He shot out the latch, yanking the door open and sprinting down the steps beyond it. As he skidded around a corner at the bottom of the stairs, he skidded to a stop, finding himself in a room with a round, recently dug tunnel.

"I'm going to die," he sighed, holding his blaster out and creeping forward. As he passed along the tunnel, it quickly became too dark to see. He reached up to his night vision goggles, pulling them down and activating the IR light, allowing himself to see. He crept forward, moving as quietly as he could as the tunnel wound and curved through the ground. It went up and down seemingly at random, and every once in a while would shake when there was an explosion, but for the most part it was silent. Finally, he came around a corner and stopped at the mouth of a cavern that had been dug wherever they were and where numerous Weequay were digging at various points around the room.

"I quit!" one shouted. "They're not here!"

"I'm telling you, it's here!" another shouted back. "Just keep digging! Those lightsaber crystals will have us rolling in credits and will make this all worth it!"

Damian looked around the cavern, spotting a path out off to the side. He silently crept along the wall toward it, only to stop as the ground shook and several rocks fell from the ceiling near him. The Weequay all looked over and then drew rifles.

"Oh come on!" Damian complained before diving out of the way of their blasts.

As he rolled to a kneeling position, he opened fire, dropping three then stopping as the wall where the blasts had hit began to crack. The Weequay stared at it too just as a coffin broke out of it with a wave of loose sand.

"We found it!" the Weequay in charge shouted. "Get out of here kid. For helping us we'll let you live. And now we all get a bigger cut."

There were four left and Damian was perfectly happy to let them have the coffin. But just as he turned to leave, an explosion directly over the cavern knocked them all to the ground, the roof of the cavern beginning to crack.

"Oh shit!" a Weequay shouted.

Damian scrambled backward as the roof began to collapse, instantly crushing the Weequay. Then another chunk fell off to the side, crushing the coffin and sending a pair of metal cylinders rolling toward him from inside. He grabbed them, for lack of a better idea, and stood, sprinting toward the tunnel out, escaping just as the last of the ceiling fell, blocking the entrance.

"These better be worth something," he grumbled, inspecting one of them.

He saw a button of some kind and pressed it, a yellow plasma blade shooting out of one end and stabbing into the side of the tunnel. He stared at it before pressing the button again, the blade retracting.

"Right," Damian breathed. "Lightsaber crystals. Excellent. Worth something after all. And I can sell the lightsabers themselves separately."

He clipped them to his belt and followed the tunnel quickly, reaching the end only to find himself outside the hangar. Just as he got onto the shuttle he had seen, it powered up. He quickly hit behind some cargo as a door opened and a bald man with ratty brown clothes and a clone's blaster stepped into the room, closing the ramp. Damian swallowed hard, watching the man lean against the wall for a moment before turning and walking back through the door. Damian sighed, climbing out just as the door opened again and a Togruta stepped through, spotting him instantly and raising a hand. Suddenly, he found himself pinned to the wall and unable to move, the Togruta walking toward him, one hand extended.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Damian demanded.

"I said, who are you?" the girl demanded.

Damian swallowed. She was about his age and very attractive, but she clearly wasn't his type. His type tended to not be able to pin him to the wall without touching him. Usually it was him pinning girls to walls, and usually he had to make physical contact for that.

"My name's Ty," Damian said. "I'm a farmer."

"Bull shit," the girl said. "I'm not in the mood for games. Tell me who you are, or I through you out the airlock."

Damian swallowed hard.

"Damian," Damian said. "I'm a smuggler. I steal things for people-"

"I know what a smuggler does," the girl said. "You're describing a thief."

"I prefer smuggler," Damian said.

"I don't care," the girl said. "Where'd you find those lightsabers, thief?"

"I didn't steal them," Damian said. "There were these Weequay digging under the city, and they shot at me but hit the wall and this coffin fell out of it. But then the tunnel we were in collapsed and these fell out of the coffin and I figured they might be worth something so I grabbed them and ran!"

"I see," the girl said. "I actually believe you on that one. Thank you for returning them to me."

She held her other hand out and they sailed across the space between them to it before she clipped them to her own belt and narrowed her eyes again.

"Now, what should I do with you?" she asked.

"You're a Jedi!" Damian gaped, feeling stupid for not figuring it out sooner.

"Not anymore," she said.

"Sith?" Damian asked, suddenly afraid.

"No!" the girl snapped. "Do I look like a sith?"

"Well, no," Damian said. "But then do I look like a successful smuggler?"

"You look like you got shot out of orbit, caught by Darth Maul's forces, escaped, and then got caught by me."

"So you were watching me?" Damian grinned.

The girl blinked in surprise, Damian dropping to the ground before she shook her head, slamming him into the wall again.

"When a republic fighter falls out of the sky and then gets blown up, and it's not a clone or Jedi that jumps out, it's usually worth paying attention to," the girl said. "Tell you what. I'm feeling generous, so I'll just drop you off at the nearest bounty station."

She turned her hand and he rolled over before feeling cuffs click closed on his wrists. Then, he slowly floated to the floor and was set on his feet. He turned toward her as she stared at him calmly.

"Please don't," Damian said.

"Why not?" she asked. "Got a bounty on your head?"

"I may have pissed off an employer enough to have Cad Bane shoot me down over Mandalore, for triple the reward of actually finishing the job," Damian said.

"Wait, you were working with _Cad Bane_?" she gaped. "As a partner?"

"I have a knack for improvising," Damian shrugged. "He thought I'd be useful."

The girl stared at him for a long while before nodding.

"Alright," she said. "Where should we drop you off?"

"Coruscant," Damian said.

"I can't do that," she said. "I'll be killed on sight. An order went out to the Clone army to execute any and all Jedi. If I go to Coruscant, I'll be killed."

"Then get me a ship and I'll go there myself. I have an ex employer to...thank."

"You're going to kill him for double-crossing you?" she asked. "You're a thief. A smuggler. It comes with the territory."

"I'm not killing him," he said. "He has something of mine that he's holding as...let's call it incentive. I need to get it back. And I may or may not relieve him of a few priceless artifacts while I'm there."

"Alright. Fine. We'll get you a ship. But I would seriously recommend you leave whatever it is behind. You'll be killed on Coruscant too."

"I'm not a Jedi."

"But the Force is strong with you," the girl said. "It's why you have such good instincts, and why you were able to find my lightsabers without even knowing they existed. It's why I noticed you when you were shot down. I thought you actually were a Jedi."

"I'll be fine," Damian said. "Just drop me off some place I can get a ship."

"Well, there's a black market place nearby, if you have money."

"I don't," Damian said before glancing at her lightsabers. "But if you'll trust me, I might be able to use one of those to get us some."

"Why would I possibly let you sell my lightsabers."

"Not sell," Damian said. "Yoyo."

"Yoyo?" she asked.

"You know, the gimmick where you put a coin in a machine with a string attached so you can pull it back out?" he said. "I sell the lightsabers, then take them back after I have the cash."

"No," she said.

"You're no fun," he said. "Fine. I'll steal a ship."

She stared at him before shaking her head and releasing his cuffs using the Force. Then, she turned, motioning for him to follow and making her way to the cockpit, Damian following.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Locked Up

Damian leaned against the wall, watching as the clones working as police on Coruscant scanned his ship. He turned, walking away from them and toward the nearest downtown area. Once there, it would be easy to find the nightclub where his former employer, and hopefully Cad Bane, were currently hanging out. He had a score to settle with Bane, and he had some property to regain from his employer.

He reached the nightclub easily, and walked inside, making his way to the back where he could see his employer, a Trandoshan named Ghinvul Toonee twirling his prize between his fingers. Damian growled in annoyance. How dare he have such little respect for it. Damian stood there, watching the lightsaber twirl around and around in his employer's hand. It was a double-ended lightsaber, shorter than normal, about a foot long, as opposed to two or three feet, with yellow lightsaber crystals. It also had the function of separating into a pair of lightsabers, though no one but him knew that. The handle itself was a rather plane silver cylinder with a small notch at each end, about an inch from the tip. Damian walked over to the table, sitting down and propping his feet up, holding his blaster aimed directly at his employer's face.

"Damian," Ghinvul grinned, setting the lightsaber down on the table and grinning widely. "And here I had hoped you were dead."

"I'm not dying until I get my family heirloom back from you," Damian said. "Tell you what. Give it to me, and I'll walk out of here right now and never bother you again. Tell me where to find Cad Bane and I'll even get you whatever you payed him for my death back."

"Tempting," Ghinvul nodded. "He's right there."

Damian turned to look only to find several Clone troopers aiming at him from a couple of feet away, Bane leaning against the wall behind them.

"This man threatened to shoot me in my own club. Kindly lock him away, won't you?"

"Put it down kid," one clone said. "This could get real ugly real fast."

"I'll be back Ghinvul," Damian said, setting the blaster down. "And I'll be using that to take your head."

He turned his back to the clones, allowing them to put the shackles on him and lead him away. Three hours later, he was sitting in a transport having his long criminal record read to him. He rolled his eyes as it dragged on.

"Let's just skip to the part where you gloat that I'm not going to escape for the twentieth time," Damian finally said.

"Oh, you won't," the clone said. "This time, you're being locked up in a maximum security prison. Where we have terrorists, murderers, and sith successfully locked up."

"But you don't have me," Damian said. "Or, at least, you won't. I'll give it a month until I get out."

"Is that right," the clone said. "If you leave your cell, you'll be shot."

"Wanna make a bet?" Damian grinned.

The clone snorted in amusement.

"Sure kid," the clone said. "We'll make a bet. I'll be waiting in the nightclub in one months time wearing a red scarf. If you show up, I'll know I lost."

"At which point, you allow me to kill Ghinvul and remove fifteen percent of the crime from the street, take my trophy, and walk out."

"Sounds like a plan," the clone smirked.

And with that, the shuttle landed and Damian was led into the prison. For the first few minutes, he was led through hallway after hallway, passing through exactly twenty seven lasers all running off of separate power sources and connected to closed circuits with it. Each needed a different key card, and each key card was held by a different guard. After those, came five different troop barracks, each once again with a closed loop laser shield for a door, this time with a card on each clone that slept in that barrack. Then came the armory, with a heavy metal door protected by ray shielding. Then, he finally reached the cells. Floating ray shield generators with the inmates suspended between them.

"Step up," the clone escorting him ordered.

Damian stepped up onto his own personal ray shield projector and was instantly suspended and immobilized. He smirked, winking at the guard who groaned before sending him into the same slow orbit of the "courtyard" that the others were. The courtyard of this particular prison was an arena-shaped area where guards were gathered to watch as prisoners were put in a few at a time for food and exercise for about fifteen minutes at a time before being put back in their ray shield cells. Unless a fight broke out. In which case, the guards began to cheer and take bets, the winner getting extra free time while the loser was put in his cell for an extra day and fed by a flying droid, as opposed to being able to eat in the courtyard like normal.

Damian kept close watch, taking care to avoid drawing any attention to himself for days. It wasn't easy. Bathroom breaks consisted of getting mobility enough to do his business exactly where he was, then getting immobilized again. When he was in the courtyard, he had to work hard not to end up getting dragged into any fights. More than a few times he nearly did. But, as the days ticked by into weeks, he eventually had the beginnings of a plan forming. The guards at the courtyard changed out two or three at a time, and each time they did, the ones leaving were handed a key card. One for a door out, and one for their barracks. Of the ones present, there were about four that actually did their jobs of guarding them. The rest were slacking off and chatting. Those four, Damian figured, were probably either brand new and therefor good shots from having just learned how, or were special forces, and there for better shots. There was only one more thing Damian needed to see. A riot. And for that to happen, he needed the guards to get involved. But he had already seen a death. The guards didn't care.

"Your a deep thinker," a girl said, sitting beside him as he pondered how to get the guards involved.

The girl was a Mirialan with short black hair, and black diamond tattoos across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She was a year or two older than him, and he could instantly tell there was something different about her. Something he had only felt once before, when the girl on the shuttle, Ahsoka Tano, was pinning him to a wall.

"You're either an ex Jedi or a Sith," Damian said. "That's good. You'll be extremely helpful."

"And you're Force Sensitive," the girl said. "I'm Barriss Offee. You?"

"Damian Shan," Damian said. "Smuggler, Thief, and soon to be free man."

"How can I help?" Barriss asked.

"I need a riot," Damian said. "A real one. One where the guards get heavily involved."

"You want to take out the four special forces guards, right?" Barriss asked.

"So you noticed?" Damian asked.

"Too serious to be a regular guard, but too disciplined to be new," Barriss said. "Plus, they don't look around. They don't try to learn, and they don't pick up bad habits."

"Glad you're as observant as I am," Damian said.

"You've been here, what, two week?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah," Damian said. "You?"

"Long enough," Barriss said. "When do we get out?"

"First we need a plan," Damian said. "I think it's time I got into a fight."

"Same," Barriss nodded. "See the Trandoshan over there? He's reigning champion. Never lost a fight. Beat him, and we'll have some muscle."

"Good," Damian nodded. "Make sure you win."

Barriss nodded and they stood, walking away from each other, Damian toward the Trandoshan, and Barriss toward a Twi'lek male. Barriss's fight was fast. Within seconds he was unconscious. Damian had a bit more trouble. Actually, he lost. Badly. Within a minute the Trandoshan was slamming his head off the all. Barriss saved him, forcing the Trandoshan back, and the Twi'Lek and Damian were both put back in stasis. So, for the next three days, Damian nursed a concussion, spending the first forty eight hours in stasis before spending the next day talking with Barriss. At the end of his fifteen minutes, he went after the Trandoshan again. Again, he lost, this time not as badly, since the lizard's durability and strength didn't catch him off guard. His speed did, though. Two days later, Damian sat down beside Barriss, who grinned at him.

"Maybe choose a different target," Barriss said.

"No," Damian said. "We need his help. Anyway, the extra time in stasis was worth it. There aren't four special forces guys at a time. There are eight. Four standing watch, and four pretending to lounge in the corners. Each time one gets relieved, the trooper relieving them do exactly the same thing. Also, all eight have a remote key with them."

"Key to what?" Barriss asked.

"The cells," Damian said. "They can open and close them. They alternate which does it to keep anyone from catching on, but it's them."

He glanced up, seeing one of the spec ops troopers watching them.

"Looks like one is catching on to what we're up to," Damian said.

"Yup," Barriss nodded. "We need something to throw them off."

"Right," Damian nodded. "Don't kill me."

"For what?"

Damian kissed her, Barriss catching on instantly and kissing him back. After several seconds, Damian pulled back, Barriss raising an eyebrow as Damian sat back, painting a silly grin onto his face and checking the trooper, who had lost interest.

"Not bad," Barriss said. "Good idea too."

"It won't fool them for long, though," Damian said. "We need to get things going tomorrow."

"What about the doors on the way out?" Barriss asked.

"Simple," Damian said. "I have a fork from my last meal. Now, I can hack any door we come to."

"A fork?" Barriss snorted. "If you say so. What about the dozens of troops just waiting for something interesting to happen?"

"Simple," Damian said. "We'll never meet them. Though, our muscle will."

"You're going to let them get him?" Barriss asked.

"Yes I am," Damian said. "He's a serial rapist and murderer of children, and he bombed a church because a girl rejected him on the grounds that he's a serial rapist and murderer of children. He's going to die. If the guards don't kill him, I will."

"Fair enough," Barriss said. "So, what ever happened to the Jedi, and the republic? Did the Separatists win?"

"Actually, the Jedi were completely wiped out by the Sith Lord," Damian said. "He had the clones preprogrammed with a secret order to wipe them out and enacted it. Then, he, being the Chancellor, reformed the Republic, into the Galactic Empire, the Separatists, also coincidentally under his control, rejoining as it did, ending the war, gaining unanimous consent, and solidifying his control."

"I see," Barriss said darkly. "Did any Jedi survive?"

"A handful, at best," Damian said. "If you had friends, they're probably dead."

"The only true friend I had, I tried to frame and send here," Barriss said. "I don't deserve friends. Be that as it may, when I find Palpatine, I'm going to tear him limb from limb."

"He's not hard to find," Damian said. "But before you decide to go after him, let's get ourselves out, shall we?"

Barriss nodded and Damian stood, walking toward the Trandoshan again. The Trandoshan laughed and walked toward him.

"Well well, back for more?" the Trandoshan laughed.

"Yup," Damian nodded. "I'm not going to lose this time, though. I'm getting tired of being in pain."

The Trandoshan snorted, stepping forward and throwing a haymaker, as always. Damian grinned. Predictable. A creature of habit, used to winning fights in a couple of blows. Damian ducked under the punch, lunging and slamming a punch into the Trandoshan's groin. He dropped to his knees and Damian slammed a knee into his face, knocking a tooth out before spinning and slamming a roundhouse kick into the side of his head, dropping him. Damian sighed, grinning and nudging him awake.

"Not bad," the Trandoshan grunted, pushing himself up. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks," Damian smirked. "Want to go home now?"

"I'm listening," the Trandoshan smirked.

"Find me once you get out," Damian said.

The Trandoshan nodded and was put in stasis, being carried away. Damian walked back over to sit beside Barriss who almost instantly straddled his lap.

"We have fifteen minutes," Barriss said. "He have to make it look convincing or else they'll figure it out. That kiss earlier was good and all, and it bought us a little time, but after that, we can't just sit around and talk."

"Whatever you say," Damian smirked. "If you wanted a kiss, you could have asked."

Barriss smirked, kiss him and he kissed her back, hands resting on the small of her back. At least, at first. Within seconds she wiggled, making them slip down to her rear. He smirked into the kiss, complying and beginning to massage it. Sure she was more...proactive than he usually went for, but he needed to throw the guards off. Plus, it would be fun. Damian slipped his tongue into Barriss's mouth, battling her own for dominance, and continued massaging her ass for about five minutes before trailing his hands up to her breasts, Barriss actually moaning a little as he began to massage them. Around and above them, the guards and prisoners were cheering, but neither payed them any mind. Around minute twelve, Damian's hand slid down to begin to rub Barriss through her orange jumpsuit, Barriss breaking the kiss and gasping, rolling her hips against his hand and grinning.

"Having trouble remembering this is just a distraction," Barriss whispered before beginning to make clearly audible moaning and mewling sounds.

"Been a while huh?" Damian asked.

"Not as long as you'd think," Barriss said. "I get raped about once a month here. Aside from that, it was about a month before I got locked up."

"Fair enough," Damian grinned before kissing her again.

Then, their ray shield generators activated, yanking them apart and suspending them. Damian sighed, rolling his eyes then smirked at Barriss who groaned loudly before winking at him.

"See you again tomorrow," Barriss said.

"It's a date," Damian grinned.

Then, both looked to the courtyard again, their full attention returning to the task at hand.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Liberator

Damian walked through the courtyard, finding Barriss and meeting her with a kiss. She grinned after she pulled back.

"Keep doing that and I might decide there are more important things than this plan," Barriss said.

"We'll have to celebrate once we get out," Damian said. "Any ideas?"

"I've got a couple," Barriss smirked. "Ready?"

"Ready," Damian nodded.

Barriss nodded and closed her eyes, then, a dozen troopers, including two of the eight spec ops guys, suddenly pitched forward, falling into the courtyard, a couple breaking their necks when they landed. The effect was instant. Prisoners didn't even waste time being surprised. They swarmed the troopers, grabbing their blasters and shooting the ones who fell before opening fire on the rest. In the chaos, another spec ops guy was shot immediately before the other four reached the railing and began to pick off prisoners. Barriss yanked all five in and they were quickly shot.

Damian grabbed a blaster and a remote, blasting a trooper aiming at Barriss from behind, then pressing the release button. Prisoners began to rain down around them, a few missing the courtyard and falling to their deaths but most landing either in the courtyard or on top of the clone troopers. Within moments, the room was clear and the prisoners began to help others up. Once up top, Damian found the Trandoshan waiting for him.

"That went better than expected," Damian smirked, looking around at the two dozen odd prisoners around them. "Alright, now to get out of here."

He turned to the walkway where prisoners were loaded onto ray shield generators just as clone troopers began to swarm onto it, shooting the prisoners and dropping them rapidly, though losing their own forces just as quickly. Damian pressed another button and the generators rearranged themselves into a walkway, the prisoners charging up it, meeting a wall of blaster fire, but continuing. Damian, Barriss, and the Trandoshan charged in the middle and when the last of the prisoners in front of them fell away a foot from the clone troopers, the Trandoshan charged, crashing through the clones, knocking them off right and left. He picked one up, hurling him backward into more and knocking them all off before Barriss and Damian opened fire on the few that were retreating, killing them. They looked back at the eight prisoners behind them and grinned.

"Alright," Damian said. "To the armory!"

They all sprinted forward, reaching the armory where Damian used a key card he had taken from one of the reinforcing clone troopers to open the door. He and Barriss stepped inside, passing larger and more powerful rifles, as well as rocket launchers, out through the door to replace the low-powered blaster rifles they had stolen from the guards.

"You're pretty good at organizing escapes," the Trandoshan said.

"I've had plenty of practice," Damian smiled. "Now, get up front and show them why Trandoshans are terrifying to piss off."

The Trandoshan nodded, pushing past the other prisoners and taking a rocket launcher just as more clones arrived, only to die in a fiery explosion. The next group were more careful, staying further back and using cover rather than charging blindly around a corner. Damian smirked as the prisoners' progress was halted by the clones tactics and numbers, and returned to the armory with Barriss Offee.

"We're clear," Damian said.

"Doesn't sound like it," Barriss said. "And what about the laser doors?"

"Relax," Damian grinned holding up a key card. "We're set."

He grabbed a metal rod off the wall, extending it, purple electricity sparking across the ends, making him grin. He retracted it, slinging it across his back, then picked up a small metal cylinder and grinned, tossing it to Barriss. Barriss caught it, extending a blue lightsaber blade and grinned.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Barriss grinned. "I'm going to have to reward you for this one."

"You can do that after we get out," Damian grinned, picking up a droid popper grenade. Now. Shall we get this party started?"

Barriss nodded, grinning, and Damian tossed it into the group of prisoner before turning to an air duct and yanking the grate off. He and Barriss climbed into it as the droid popper went off, short circuiting the Prisoner's weapons. They quickly and quietly scrambled through the air duct, a loud humming growing in volume as they did until it was deafening. After another couple of minutes, Damian stopped, looking through a grate and grinning, kicking it out and dropping, turning to the vent and taking Barriss's waist, lifting her out. Barriss looked around, seeing they were just inside of the last laser gate and the guards were mowing down the last of the prisoners with a minigun. The Trandoshan was off to the side, attacking a group of them but before he could do anything, a clone put a pistol to his head and dropped him, firing a half dozen more times into him for good measure. Damian swiped the card and the gate beeped loudly and unlocked and the guards spun toward them, charging.

"Here they come," Barriss said.

"Relax," Damian said, tossing the key card into the other laser screen, destroying it. "They're not going anywhere."

They stepped through and Damian closed the laser screen, trapping the guards before saluting. Then, he and Barriss turned and printed away from the prison, heading into the back alleys of Coruscant. After a bit, they slowed to a stop as several lowlife thugs stepped out around them. Damian extended his staff and grinned.

"Gentlemen, we'll be needing to borrow your clothes," Damian said. "Cooperate, and you'll live."

The thugs chuckled until Barriss extended her lightsaber. Then, two stripped off their pants, two their shirts, one gave his chest plate, two their helmets, and two their shoes. Barriss and Damian thanked them, collecting the clothes and walking away from them, finding another alleyway before stripping and getting dressed in their new outfits, Damian taking the chest plate and a helmet shaped more or less like a brown box with a grey metal strip across the eyes and Barriss wearing one like the Mandalorians that had captured Damian wore, except black and without the spikes.

"Now then," Damian said. "One more stop and we can go find a ship."

Barriss nodded and Damian led her back to his employer's nightclub, walking through the door and striding to the back table, sitting down across from his employer and pulling his helmet off, setting it on the table and smirking at the clone in the red scarf beside his employer.

"Well I'll be," the clone said. "You're early. Guess you're free to go."

Damian nodded, reaching for his property only for his employer to grab him by the hand and hurl him to the side. Damian flipped, landing on his feet and drawing his staff, extending it. Ghinvul extended the blades of the lightsaber and charged. Just as he slashed, however, Damian ducked under it, slamming his staff into Ghinvul's gut then the underside of his jaw, flipping him onto his back. Damian put his staff away, picking up the lightsaber and extending one blade.

"Told you I'd take your head," Damian smirked before decapitating him.

"Well done," Barriss said, pulling her helmet off. "Where'd you get the lightsaber?"

"Family heirloom," Damian said. "Now, let's see about that ship, shall we?"

"Not so fast," the clone spoke up, drawing a blaster pistol and aiming at Barriss.

"We had a deal."

"The deal was for you," the clone said. "Not her."

"I see," Damian said. "If I were you, I'd stop aiming at her."

"Why, you gonna kill me?"

"Not me," Damian said.

Then, Barriss extended her own lightsaber blade, removing the clone's arm then head. Damian picked up his blaster pistol and put his helmet back on, walking out of the nightclub with Barriss, who put her own helmet back on as they walked. They headed to the space port, seeing Cad Bane loading crates of weapons onto a shuttle. Then, once they were on, he walked away from the shuttle to check the manifest.

"Oh, come on Bane. You know better than that."

Damian and Barriss quickly ran onto the ship, finding only one of Bane's employer's men guarding the ship and Damian blasted him, closing the ramp and throwing the man out at the last second. Then, Damian sat in the pilot's seat, starting the shuttle and lifting off.

"Kid, I'm going to kill you," Bane's voice spoke.

"That worked so well before," Damian snorted. "Thanks for the shuttle Bane. I'll make sure the weapons are never delivered for you."

Then, he shoved the throttle forward, shooting forward and up into orbit leaving Coruscant behind. He stared thoughtfully into the void for a while before setting the autopilot to a random system in the Outer Rim.

"So, where're we heading?" Barriss asked.

"We're going to go find a nice secluded planet where you're going to train me to use the force," Damian said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in desperate need of a shower."

Barriss grinned and nodded and Damian left the cockpit, heading to the bathroom and turning the shower on. While it warmed up, he took his dirty, stolen clothes off and stepped in, letting the warm water wash over him. As he did, pressure began to build up in his head. He groaned, putting a hand to his forehead just as an image of fire flashed into his head. He blinked, before closing his eyes. Fire. Explosions. He could hear screaming as he saw silhouettes running. Then, he saw Ahsoka, lying on the ground with a blaster wound through her heart. The last image he saw was of a planet covered in green in some spots, cities in another, and a desert for a quarter of it.

"Thabeska," Damian breathed.

He had been there once before. It was an outer rim planet ruled by the the Fardi clan. And it was a place where he was very unwelcome. But, he had a very strong sense that that was exactly where he would be going next.

Just then, the door hissed open and he grinned. He had almost forgotten about the celebration. He looked to the silhouette he could see through the curtain and grinned when he saw she was naked.

"You know, it's probably not a wise idea to leave your electricity staff unguarded with a murderer on the ship when you're taking a shower," Barriss said.

"Is that right?" Damian asked, pushing the curtain aside and surveying her body. "Lucky for me, I know I'm safe."

"And why's that?" Barriss asked.

Damian smirked and stepped forward, grabbing her hand and yanking her into the shower, shoving her back against the wall and pinning her hands over her head, pressing his leg between hers, feeling how wet she was, despite the fact that she hadn't actually passed through the shower stream. Barriss moaned at the contact, shifting her hips and grinning.

"Because someone still owes me a reward for helping her escape," Damian said.

Barriss's grin grew before he kissed her, their tongues dueling instantly. Damian's left hand switched to pinning both of Barriss's as his right began to roughly squeeze and play with her breast. Barriss moaned loudly, grinding against his thigh. After several minutes of this, he released her hands, grabbing her ass and lifting her, positioning himself at her entrance and pushing in. Barriss arched her back, moaning and wrapping her arms around his shoulders to hold herself up. Damian paused for several seconds to allow her to adjust, one hand rubbing her clit quickly while the other massaged her ass, his lips and tongue busying themselves on her neck.

Finally, Barriss began to rock her hips and Damian began to move, pulling out then slamming back in roughly. Barriss gasped as he started before humming in pleasure and beginning to move as well, lifting herself up and slamming back down in time with his thrusts. His fingers never left her clit as he rammed into her. After a few minutes of this, Damian pulled out, dropping Barriss onto her feet then pulling her as he stepped backward, getting her into the shower spray.

"Not stopping yet are you?" Barriss grinned.

"Not even close," Damian grinned before turning her and bending her forward.

She grinned back at him, spreading her legs and bracing herself against the wall as he rammed into her again. She slammed back against him as he fucked her, one hand reaching around under her to once again toy with her clit while the other was on her hips, pulling her into him with each thrust. As they continued, Barriss's moans grew steadily in volume. Then, she threw her head back, screaming as her insides began to spasm on Damian's member. Damian continued to slam into her as she came until she stepped forward, forcing him to pull out. Before he could speak, she spun, pulling his feet out from under him with the Force, then catching him and lowering him to the ground before mounting him and beginning to bounce, shouting in pleasure with each thrust. Damian's right thumb once again returned to her clit, Barriss growling in annoyance as it did before bending down and kissing him, his left hand squeezing her breast and nipple. They continued like this for several more minutes before Barriss sat up, voice failing her and eyes widening as she sped toward another orgasm.

"Where do you want it?" Damian managed to grunt out, holding his own back.

Barriss couldn't respond but looked down at him, acknowledging that she had heard him. She continued to ride him before gasping harshly, her body spasming as her juices squirted out around him, her insides milking him. He continued to thrust into her and toy with her clit for a couple more seconds before ramming himself as deep as he could, his seed erupting into her, Barriss jerking and bucking in pleasure with each shot. Finally, their orgasms subsided and Barriss lifted herself off of his softening member sitting against the wall and panting.

"I'll have to bust you out of jail again some time," Damian said after a moment before standing and rinsing the sweat and their combined juices off of his body. "Enjoy the shower."

Barriss groaned and he stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying off then walking to the one bedroom on the shuttle and searching it. After a couple of minutes, he found a clean set of clothes and pulled them on as Barriss stepped into the room, finishing drying her hair and looking around.

"Anything for me to wear?" Barriss asked.

"You're not going to be wearing anything," Damian snorted. "I have a feeling it'll just come off by the end of today anyway."

"Be that as it may, when we get wherever were going, I'll need clothes," Barriss said.

"You could check the closet over there," Damian said.

Barriss walked over to it and opened it, finding a selection of dresses, a tuxedo, and a pair of tight black pants, a grey shirt, and a grey robe.

"What kind of ship did we steal?" Barriss asked, holding up the tuxedo.

"Not a clue," Damian said. "I gotta go check our progress. See you in a bit."

Barriss nodded, getting the pants and shirt out and starting to get dressed while Damian went to the cockpit inputting controls for Thabeska.

"Well, let's see what we can see," Damian said, sitting down and folding his hands behind his head. "I sure hope the Fardi aren't still angry about that armory incident."

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Thabeska

Damian let his arm fall, panting, the rock he had been levitating crashing to the ground.

"Not bad," Barriss said. "A week of straining and you're able to hold it up for a lot longer than I could after a week. Looks like you're naturally strong in Force Powers."

"Thanks," Damian said. "When do I learn the really destructive stuff? Like how to shoot lightning out of my hands like the emperor?"

"Force Lightning?" Barriss mused. "To be honest, I can't do that. All of the things you've been training in so far have been what were known as Light Side powers. The force has both a Light Side, and a Dark Side. The Light Side is your desire to defend. It is characterized by calm, and balance. The Dark Side, is your anger and fear. Your desire to attack. Of the two, the Dark Side is stronger. By far. However, there's a risk involved. Most who use the Dark Side become drunk on their power, and the Dark Side of the Force takes control of them."

"And which do you use?" Damian asked.

"Whatever I need to," Barriss said. "I've used the Dark Side before, but tend to stay away from it so that I remain in control."

"I see," Damian nodded. "I'm guessing you're telling me all of this because Force Lightning is a Dark Side power?"

"A very high level one," Barriss said. "To my knowledge, even Darth Vader has never used it."

"Interesting," Damian said. "For now, I suppose I'll stick to the Light Side, then. At least until I'm strong enough to keep control using the more helpful powers."

"You're a Shan, right?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah why?" Damian asked.

"Your ancestors were some of the most powerful Jedi to ever live," Barriss said. "They routinely defeated some of the most powerful Sith to ever live."

"So?" Damian asked.

"So, they never once used the Dark Side," Barriss said. "You may not need to use it to be strong either."

"It's not about being strong," Damian said. "It's about being invincible. No one will be able to double cross me. No one will be able to steel from me. And no one will be able to tell me what to do."

"I see," Barriss nodded. "In that case, yeah, you'll need the Dark Side. For now, let's go find a bar."

Damian snorted and nodded, walking away from her to the shuttle. She followed and he sat in the pilot's seat, taking off and flying toward the capitol. He had been there a week without the Fardi shooting at him. That was as good a sign as any that they weren't going to shoot him on sight. He reached the landing pad beside one of the less popular nightclubs where they'd be able to drink without him actively aggravating the Fardi, and set the shuttle down, sighing.

"God I hope they're not mad," Damian sighed.

"Who?" Barriss asked.

"The Fardi clan," Damian said. "They're a smuggling family that control the entire planet. And I may have stolen their smuggled cargo a few times. And blown up an armory. Killing a few of their family members. It was an accident, though. I swear I thought the armory was empty. Hopefully they've forgotten."

"We haven't," a human male said as they stopped off the shuttle, all of the people around them aiming high caliber rifles at them.

"Oh," Damian said. "That's too bad."

"Welcome back Damian," a woman said, walking up to him and smiling seductively, until she slapped him, adopting a glare.

"Nice to see you too, Nyla," Damian sighed.

"Friend of yours?" Barriss asked.

"I may have made, and possibly broken, a few promises to her," Damian said. "Possibly involving a ring, and a white dress."

"You were engaged to her?" Barriss grinned.

"He proposed when he was drunk," Nyla said. "Gave me the best sex of my life-"

The males around her began to make uncomfortable noises and coughing, none of them looking at her or Damian.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Nyla snapped. "Anyway, then this asshole had the guts to cheat on me. WITH MY SISTER! ! !"

One of the males snorted but instantly silenced himself. Nyla turned to him and slammed her knee into his groin and he wailed in dismay, crumpling to the ground and clutching his injured manhood. Damian winced sympathetically before sighing and looking back to Nyla.

"Look, Nyla, I told you, your sister slipped me aphrodisiacs," Damian said. "It wasn't my fault."

"Oh, so you didn't enjoy it?" Nyla asked.

"Well of course I...uh...you know what, I'm just going to stop talking now," Damian said, inching away from her.

"And I suppose you're the newest slut hanging off of his arm?" Nyla guessed.

"I wouldn't say hanging off of his arm," Barriss said. "It was more of a fun pass time really."

"God, you're no better than him," Nyla groaned. "Look, Damian, I'm not going to kill you, and you're not going to be killed for the armory thing. That was partially our fault, since were trying to kill you at the time. Just leave me and my sister alone."

"She raped me!" Damian protested.

"Understood?" Nyla snarled.

"Yes ma'am," Damian said, raising his hands in surrender.

Nyla glared at him for another moment before turning and walking away, the males following. Damian sighed, glancing at Barriss.

"Now that the introductions are over, follow me," Damian said. "The bar's this way."

He led her through the city until they reached the nightclub, inside of which there was a bar run by a Fardi boy about their age, and there were both Twi'Lek and human dancers around the room, entertaining the few customers in the club. Damian glanced at the stage and groaned quietly, shaking his head and sitting at the bar, Barriss sitting beside him.

"Someone you know?" Barriss asked.

"It's Nyla's sister, Nala," Damian sighed. "Whiskey."

"I hope you have money this time, Damian," the bartender said.

"Jesus, I was already drunk!" Damian groaned. "Besides, I payed my tab!"

"And what would you like, beautiful?" the bartender asked.

"A strong handsome guy with a twelve inch dick to make me cum five times," Barriss said, the bartender staring at her with his mouth open. "But for now I'll stick to the the strongest drink you've got."

He blinked twice before leaving to get their drinks and Damian smirked.

"Only five huh?" Damian asked.

"Minimum," Barriss said, picking up her shot and draining it, then taking the bottle.

"Damian Shan," a seductive and manipulative voice said as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his torso. "And here I heard you were never coming back."

"I really didn't want to," Damian said.

"Just couldn't stay away from me could you?"

"You, yes," Damian said. "Your sister, yes. Your whole goddamn family, yes. But there's someone on this planet I need to talk to."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"A Togruta," Damian said, Barriss staring at him in surprise.

"Please tell me it's not Shaak Ti," Barriss said hopefully.

"It's not Shaak Ti," Damian said. "Nala, this is Barriss Offee. Ex Jedi, murderer, escaped convict, terrorist. Squirter."

"Mmmm, she sounds like fun," Nala said, eyeing Barriss up and down. "Mind if I...take her for a test drive?"

"That's her call," Damian said. "I'm just here to find the Togruta I misplaced."

"She works for us," Nala said. "If you want to see her, you have to get Mom's permission to pull her away from work."

Damian groaned, setting his head on his arms and sobbing dramatically. "Of course I have to. Why wouldn't I have to see your mother?"

"History with the mother too, man whore?" Barriss asked.

"I broke one daughter's heart by taking the other's virginity," Damian said. "I'm lucky she didn't shoot me when we landed."

"Fair enough," Barriss smiled, taking a swig and setting the bottle down. "Come on Nala. Let's see about that test drive."

Nala grinned and wrapped an arm around Barriss, steering her to a private room in the back. Damian drained a second glass of whiskey before pushing away from the counter and walking to the door.

"When she gets done with Nala, tell her to wait for me on the shuttle," Damian said. "I have to go and see Sofia."

The bartender snorted in amusement and nodded. Damian walked away from the nightclub, heading into the city until he reached a very large house. He stepped inside and the doorman pointed to the central elevator. He stepped into it and it began to move instantly.

"Figures," Damian said. "Nyla already tattled."

After about three minutes, the elevator stopped and the door hissed open, a hand grabbing Damian by the throat and dragging him out of the elevator before slamming him onto the couch where a body instantly crashed down on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him before putting a knife to his throat.

"I should slit your throat," she said.

"Hello Sofia," Damian wheezed. "How are you?"

"You slept with my daughters!" Sofia snapped. "Then left!"

"I'm a smuggler!" Damian said. "It's what we do! We can't live in one place. There's a bounty on my head!"

"And you're lucky I don't send them your head," Sofia said, pulling the knife away. "What do you want?"

"I need to see the Togruta," Damian said. "I need to talk to her about something."

"And why should I do that?" Sofia asked.

"Because she can help me fight the Empire?" Damian asked hopefully.

"Right, because removing the current ruling organization, thus making everything legal, is a great idea for a family of Smugglers," Sofia said.

"Well, how about, because I'm a friend of hers?" Damian asked.

"You don't have friends," Sofia said. "Even that Mirialan bitch you brought here was just a convenient fuck. Albeit a willing, decently attractive one."

"And a pretty good one," Damian said. "Alright, fine. Would you believe that I'm madly in love with the Togruta?"

"Not on my daughters' lives," Sofia said. "Tell you what. I might be able to be...persuaded, to tell you how to find her."

"Oh for crying out...you have got to be kidding me," Damian groaned. "You too?"

"Let me see just how 'madly in love' you are," Sofia said, making air quotes.

"Oh for the love of, fine, I'll make you a trade," Damian said.

"What could you possibly have that would interest me?"

"How about the name of the person currently sleeping with Nala?" Damian grinned.

Sofia shrieked in rage, leaping off of the couch only for Damian to catch her with the Force.

"Now now, Sofia," Damian said. "Can't have you running off to kill someone whose name you don't even know. First, tell me how to find Ahsoka Tano."

"Fine!" Sofia spat. "I sent her on a pickup run to Utapau."

"Are you out of your mind?" Damian asked. "She's a Jedi! That planet is under the complete control of the Empire!"

"She'll be fine," Sofia said. "She's already made runs to Coruscant."

"That's different!" Damian groaned. "They're not actively looking for Jedi there! Shit. What was the pickup, and to where?"

"Personnel to Mustafar," Sofia said.

"Oh great," Damian said. "How long ago?"

"If you leave now, you might catch them at Mustafar," Sofia said. "Now, the name. Tell me the name. So I can kill them."

"Barriss Offee," Damian said, walking past Sofia to the elevator. "My traveling companion and current pass time fuck."

Then, he shot downward, Sofia's shriek of rage echoing after him. Damian sprinted out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, speeding out of the building and through the streets and back alleys until he reached the shuttle where Barriss and Nala were just stepping off.

"Time to go Barriss!" Damian said, grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the ship.

"I guess I'm leaving Nala," Barriss called back. "See you again soon!"

And with that, Damian jumped behind the controls, shooting away from the landing platform just before AA guns began to fire at them, Damian piloting around the shots.

"What'd you do?" Barriss demanded.

"Strap in!" Damian snapped. "And for the record, they're shooting at you this time."

Barriss rolled her eyes, strapping herself into the copilot's seat as Damian punched in Mustafar's coordinates. Then, he made the jump, barely making it before they were blasted. Once they were in hyperspace, Damian sighed, activating auto pilot and looking to Barriss.

"What happened?" Barriss demanded.

"Sofia found out you were sleeping with Nala and was less than pleased," Damian said.

"She knows that Nala's a strip dancer, right?"

"Probably not," Damian said. "Anyway, I'm going to go rest before we get to Mustafar. And I suggest you do the same. Something tells me we're going to need it."

"Wait," Barriss said, catching his arm. "Is...is it...is it Ahsoka?"

"Yes," Damian said. "It's Ahsoka Tano. Did you know her?"

"She's the friend I betrayed," Barriss said.

"Then you better get an apology ready," Damian said.

And with that, he left the cock pit, heading to the bedroom and lying on the bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Read and review. You know, this story's turning out a whole lot different than I intended. And my OC wrote himself into a piece of shit. Unsure who to have Barriss end up with, if anyone. I'll take suggestions. And as long as they're alive, it can be practically anyone from either Clone Wars or Rebels. Male or female. Any humanoid race. Be warned, though. Only watched season one of rebels so far and scattered pieces of the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Mustafar

Damian steered the shuttle toward the landing platform, barely thirty feet above the lava, but just as he landed, an alarm sounded.

"Yup, we're saving her," Damian said.

They left the shuttle, looking to the side to see the remains of the other, smoking and with electricity still sparking across it once in a while. They took off at a sprint toward the facility they had landed at, stopping just inside to find the clone that had been with Ahsoka lying on the ground, injured but alive, trying to crawl toward a door.

"You!" Damian shouted, skidding to a stop, Barriss beside him.

"You," the clone said seeing him before looking to Barriss. "Barriss Offee! You're...but..."

"She's with me," Damian said. "Can you make it back to the landing platform? We have a shuttle of our own there."

"It'll be destroyed," the clone said.

"Barriss, take him to the shuttle and get airborne. Get him to the medical droid in back, and keep him alive. If he's dead when I get back, so are you."

Barriss nodded and Damian stood, drawing his staff and sprinting through the next doorway. The clone had had a mixture of blade wounds and plasma burns. As soon as Damian stepped into the open courtyard three rooms later, he saw why. Ahsoka was dueling against a group of droids. Three were IG-100 MagnaGuards and four were BX series Droid Commandos armed with swords. Ahsoka was fighting them but rapidly losing ground.

"Hey gear heads!" Damian shouted.

Two of the MagnaGuards turned toward him, one charging as the other watched. The first swiped at him with its staff and Damian blocked it, electricity crackling as their staves pushed against each other's. Then, Damian spun, allowing the MagnaGuard to pass before driving the end of his staff backward into the droid's back, the droid lighting up with electricity before dropping to the ground, wires and circuits burnt out and smoking. The other MagnaGuard pulled its own staff out, spinning it before charging, swiping at Damian. Damian flipped over it, landing on his feet as the MagnaGuard scooped up the other staff, beginning to attack Damian with both. Damian blocked the strikes as best he could, back pedaling as he did. Then, he jumped over the MagnaGuard, smashing it in the back and making it stagger forward, smoking slightly but still functional. It turned toward him and he sighed, putting his staff away and drawing his lightsaber, extending one blade and readying himself.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Ahsoka shouted, sidestepping a sword and slashing the droid.

"Is this really the best time?" Damian asked, reaching out with the Force and hurling a Droid Commando into a wall head first, smashing its head and disabling it.

"Probably not!" Ahsoka agreed, flipping over the droids onto the wall then off of the wall to the opposite side of him.

As she did, the MagnaGuard Damian was facing charged, swiping at him rapidly, Damian blocking it with the one blade for several seconds before extending the other blade as well, easily deflecting the staves for a moment before removing both arms then splitting it up the middle. Then, he spun, both blades blocking a sword from a commando Droid before Ahsoka's blades stabbed their heads and retracted, allowing him to step backward up beside her, retracting one blade.

"Now spill," Ahsoka said as the remaining two droids began to circle them.

"Not the time Ahsoka," Damian growled as the MagnaGuard leapt at him.

He blocked the staff, hearing Ahsoka's blade connect with her droid, destroying it, then shoved the staff upward, launching the droid off of the platform and into the lava.

"There, we're finished," Ahsoka said. "Spill."

"First off, you're welcome," Damian said. "And secondly, it's a family heirloom. It's the thing I had to get on Coruscant, though it definitely didn't end up like I expected. Ended up going to jail, breaking out with an old friend of yours, got laid, got stuck on Thabeska looking for you and nearly got killed by the Fardi, again, and then came to this lovely shit hole."

"First off, I didn't need your help, or ask for it," Ahsoka said. "Secondly, I'm going to assume this friend that you so eloquently claim to have saved and then had sex with was a Jedi given that you've obviously been trained a bit, and third, I didn't need your help! You didn't have to come here! Why are you even looking for me?"

"I want you to train me," Damian said. "Along with your friend. Also, I know you want the Empire taken out. So I'd like to help."

"Right," Ahsoka snorted. "That's going to happen. I would train you, but I'm not a Jedi anymore. I'm a smuggler."

"Obviously not a good one," Damian said, indicating the droids. "Tell you what. I'll teach you to smuggle without battling droids, and you teach me to be a Jedi. And, if we happen to fuck with the Empire while doing it, so be it."

"Who was it that got shot down over Mandalore?" Ahsoka smirked.

"By Cad Bane," Damian said. "That guy's beaten more Jedi than I've done jobs. And that's quite the list."

"When did you start?" Ahsoka asked.

"Fourteen," Damian said as they walked back into the facility. "First job was to steal something back from that pirate, what was it, Handjob Ohnakara?"

"Hondo Ohnaka?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah that's the one," Damian said. "I failed, granted, but Cad Bane killed my contact anyway so it didn't matter. And Ohnaka was so impressed that I managed to get into orbit before being spotted and promptly shot down by his temporary partner Cad Bane that he sort of, took me under his wing for a couple of months. Taught me to be a smuggler. Among other things."

"Like what?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, first was the effects of too much Rodian Spice Liquor. Then was how to kill and be good at it, even while drunk. Then came how to wield my family heirloom, which I more or less used to open and seal doors, and then the last thing before he tried to kill me for my lightsaber was how to have sex."

"You had _sex_ with _Hondo_!?" Ahsoka gaped, before gagging, Damian doing the same.

"Oh fuck no!" Damian snorted, laughing. "Jesus, I'm not gay, or bi. And to my knowledge neither is he. Though I gotta say, Aura Sing really wasn't as good looking as Hondo thought I was drunk enough to believe. Fourteen or not."

"Wait, you did it...with Aura Sing?" Ahsoka asked. "Ew."

"Eh, I'm not proud of all of my decisions," Damian shrugged. "Some were pretty good ones though."

"Like what?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Fardi sisters," Damian said. "They were definitely worth the bounty."

They stepped out of the facility onto the landing pad and Damian looked up, seeing Barriss slowly circling in the shuttle, waiting for him. Just as he stepped forward to signal her to land, Ahsoka tackled him, a laser bolt flashing through the space he had been occupying, hitting the wall.

"Why Ahsoka, if you wanted a turn, you could have asked," Damian said.

"Ugh, not even in your dreams," Ahsoka spat, standing and drawing her lightsabers. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. God only knows what Aura Sing gave you. Let alone the how many afterward?"

"Lost track somewhere around a hundred," Damian shrugged, drawing his own Lightsaber. "It's hard to keep track of pointless stuff like that when you're a smuggler. It's easier to lie or say a lot. If a slut asks, you say a high number and she gets wet. If a virgin asks, you say she's the first or second, and she thinks you're just naturally good, but isn't too nervous to go through with it."

"Are you even human?" Ahsoka asked, incredulously. "I've met droids who acted more like people than you."

"Hey, you can't blame me. I'm a dangerous smuggler who might hurt you. Girls flock to me."

"I suppose miracles can take any form."

"That hurts," Damian said.

Just then, Ahsoka blocked a second sniper shot aimed at him, glaring at him.

"Who wants your head this time?" Ahsoka asked.

"Empire, Fardi, any surviving prisoners, any surviving guards, Bane, Ghinvul's family-"

"Ghinvul?" Ahsoka gaped. " _That's_ who had your lightsaber? Please tell me you didn't kill him."

"Nah, he's dead," Damian said.

"We're dead," Ahsoka groaned, just as three droids crashed down on the landing platform.

These ones were different. They had legs that bent like a dog's hind legs, feet with numerous clawed toes, two arms with a thumb on top and bottom, and skull-shaped heads with glowing red eyes and a fin-like object on either side. All three wore white capes to match their white bodies and all were holding a pair of lightsabers. One's were double-bladed, one's were single bladed, and one had one of each.

"Oh shit," Ahsoka breathed. "They actually finished the prototypes."

"What are these?" Damian asked.

"New prototype assassin droids," Ahsoka said. "Grievous Battle Droids."

"Grievous?" Damian asked. "Like the Separatist general?"

"Yeah, him," Ahsoka said. "So, which do you want?"

"Can't we just throw them in the lava?" Damian asked.

Ahsoka shoved her hands forward and the droids began to skid backward until their toes drove themselves into the ground. Their capes ripped free, fluttering away, but the droids were fine.

"I'll take that as a no," Ahsoka said. "So, I ask again, which do you want?"

"Shoot them!" Damian said into his comm link.

Barriss opened fire a massive round exploding in the middle of the three, destroying the one with one of each type of saber's legs but its arms split in two each and the new set began to walk it forward like legs.

"Alright," Damian said. "That's new. I'll take half-pint and the one with the double-bladed sabers."

"Be careful," Ahsoka said.

"Relax," Damian said. "I'll be fine. I'm Force Sensitive, remember?"

He shoved his hand out, the partially destroyed droid flying off the platform and into the lava before Damian extended both lightsaber blades, spinning it slowly as he and his droid walked away from Ahsoka. His droid charged, both arms splitting in two and allowing the droid to slash at him rapidly. He blocked each strike with his own lightsaber as he backpedaled. The droid was much, much better than the MagnaGuard had been, and with lightsabers he was much more dangerous. Finally, Damian's blade split one of the light sabers a ways, ruining it and making the droid hurl it away before it lifted its foot in the blink of an eye, grabbing him by the face with it and hurling him at the edge. He flipped, driving his lightsaber into the landing pad and slowing himself to a stop as the droid followed. He glanced at Ahsoka, seeing her struggling only slightly less with her own droid.

He swung his feet forward, then flipped backward back up onto the platform, pulling his lightsaber free and spinning it, grinning at the droid. It had only two hands again and was holding the lightsaber at the ready. Damian sprinted forward, grinning as he neared it. He slashed upward, splitting the lightsaber in half and slashing at the droid. It flipped backward, landing on its feet, wielding the two halves like individual sabers. Damian smirked, twisting the two halves of his own, separating it. Then, he charged, his lightsabers crashing into the droid's loudly. He ducked and dodged, slashed, stabbed, and blocked. Then, finally, after nearly ten minutes, the droid planted its foot in his side, breaking two ribs and launching him into Ahsoka, dislocating her shoulder and knocking both back to the edge of the platform.

"Well, I'll admit it," Damian said. "These things are annoying."

"They're dangerous," Ahsoka said. "Any ideas?"

"Well," Damian grunted, pulling his lightsabers to himself with the Force and reconnecting them. "The landing pad is pretty thin. Want to learn to fly?"

Ahsoka nodded, retrieving er own lightsabers one at a time before taking his and hurling it, guiding it with the Force to cut the pad itself then the supports. She caught and returned the lightsaber just as there was a metallic screeching. Then, Damian grabbed her, leaping off the platform as the metallic screech grew suddenly to deafening and the platform dropped, the other two droids landing in the lava and the landing pad crashing down on top of them. Damian landed heavily on a platform being flown over the lava by several droids. He set Ahsoka down, reaching up to his comm link.

"We need pickup, now!" Damian said, seeing the lava inching closer to the bottom of the platform, and a lava waterfall up ahead in the river, the now malfunctioning droids heading toward it.

"I'll catch you just over the edge," Barriss responded. "Don't miss. I don't want Ahsoka getting burned."

"Yeah yeah," Damian grumbled. "Very funny. Ahsoka, the shuttle's going to meet us just over the edge."

Ahsoka nodded and they turned to the edge. The shuttle floated just beyond it, the ramp extended and a heavily bandaged Rex was waiting at the bottom. Ahsoka jumped first, easily clearing the gap and looking back. Just as Damian took a step forward, however, a hand grabbed the platform, making it lurch, one of the droids hitting the lava and breaking free, the platform beginning to spin rapidly. Damian hung on for dear life as the droid whose legs had been blasted off crawled toward him, its half-melted body leaving a white trail.

"Help!" Damian shouted.

"Damian, jump!" Barriss shouted over his comm link. "Jump now!"

Damian hurled himself into the air just as the platform fell away, three of the droid's fingers brushing his left cheek, burning claw scars into him instantly. Then, Ahsoka caught him by the arm, pulling him up into the ship and setting him on a medical table, a holographic medical droid appearing beside him, beginning to scan him as Rex closed the door.

"Two broken ribs, improperly cauterized lacerations on the face, and a sprained ankle," the droid reported. "There should be some medicine in the cabinet to your left, Mr. Rex."

The clone pulled out a syringe and looked to the droid.

"It is a sensation reducing agent," the droid said. "A 'painkiller' as you put it."

Rex nodded, injecting it into Damian's thigh before tossing the syringe aside.

"You alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Damian said sitting up. "I feel like I got my ass kicked by robots. Oh wait."

"Very funny," Ahsoka said. "So, who's your-"

Just then the door slid open and Barriss stepped through, giving Ahsoka an apologetic and nervous look.

"Uh, hi, Ahsoka. It's been a while."

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

New Home

"Hey Ahsoka. It's been a while."

Ahsoka stared at Barriss for another second before letting out an unearthly shriek, tackling Barriss across the medical table and slamming her to the floor, punching her. Barriss instantly kicked her off, scrambling to her feet only for Ahsoka to tackle her again, trying to strangle her.

"Ahsoka, wait!" Damian said. "She's with me!"

"Ahsoka, she's not an enemy right now!" Rex tried.

Ahsoka wasn't listening. She was busy bashing Barriss's head off the ground. Finally, Barriss shoved her off with the Force. Then, Ahsoka had her pinned again. This time, Ahsoka began to simply slap Barriss, who recognized the change and stopped resisting as much. As soon as Ahsoka switched back to fists, however, Barriss rolled, shoving her off. She turned to flee around the table but Ahsoka caught her by the hair, dragging her backward. This time, Barriss responded by turning and punching Ahsoka across the jaw. Ahsoka shrieked again but by this time Damian had run out of patience, and pinned both to opposite walls.

"Enough!" Damian thundered, both looking to him as he put them down. "Barriss, go fly. Ahsoka, sit the fuck down!"

Barriss hurried out of the room and Ahsoka glared at him before sitting on the medical table. Damian sighed, motioning for Rex to go after Barriss and he did so. Damian rubbed his eyes, remaining silent for several seconds before walking over to her.

"How's your face?" he asked, turning her head so he could see the already forming bruise. "She sure knows how to throw a punch."

"I'll be fine!" Ahsoka snapped, batting his hand away. "I've taken worse than this. I didn't realize she was the 'old friend' you were talking about or I'd have told you to go fuck yourself."

"Alright, spill," Damian sighed. "I've heard bits and pieces from her, so now you're going to tell me exactly what she did."

"Fine," Ahsoka sighed. "She used to be one of my best friends. But then toward the end of the Clone War, she began to believe the Republic and the Jedi Order had lost their way. In hindsight, she was probably right. If we had listened to her, we might have been able to stop Darth Sidius before he took power. But she went about trying to prove it wrong. She bombed the Jedi Temple, killing innocents. Then she framed someone else for it. Then, when I went to talk to the suspect, she killed her, making it look like it was me. I ran for it, for lack of a better idea, and she disguised herself as an enemy and attacked me. I ended up getting captured and she testified against me, planning to have me take the fall for her. Before I could, my former master, Anakin Skywalker, caught her and forced her to confess. I was released and offered my place back in the Jedi Order, but my eyes had been open. She was wrong to go about it the way she did, but she had a point. So I left."

"I see," Damian nodded. "She mentioned having tried to frame a friend. And she also said that she regrets it, wants to apologize, and doesn't think she deserves to be happy or have friends because of it."

"She's right," Ahsoka said.

"Wow, spiteful," Damian said. "Give her the chance to make things right. If you still hate her afterward, at least you tried."

"Why do you care?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because I want you two working together to teach me, not having a cat fight every three seconds."

Ahsoka sighed then nodded. She stood, walking toward the bridge with Damian following. When they got there, Ahsoka stopped crossing her arms and Damian cleared his throat. Barriss turned to her, eyes on the floor, before getting out of the chair and kneeling, forehead to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Barriss began, shoulders already trembling. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm so sorry."

"You're right," Ahsoka said. "You don't deserve my forgiveness. You're a murderer, and a traitor. I don't know why Damian trusts you, but I don't. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you."

Barriss nodded.

"Sorry about punching you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, sitting down as Damian took the controls.

"Well, we can't go back to Thabeska again, so, where are we off to?" Damian asked.

"There's a small Outer Rim world I know of where another rogue Clone lives with his Twi'Lek wife and their children," Rex said. "Saleucami. We'll have to work a farm with them, but it's out of the way and you can train in the Force without drawing much attention."

"Alright," Damian nodded. "We'll head there. If you know any others who are free of control, they could be useful."

"I know a couple, yeah," Rex said. "I already sent a message. They'll meet us there."

Damian nodded and Rex put the coordinates in before they jumped to Hyperspace. A couple very tense, very silent hours later, they landed in a small town on Saleucami and sold the shuttle before hiking to a house in the middle of nowhere. Once there, two clones armed with blaster rifles met them, only to smile and lower their guns upon seeing Rex.

"About time," one of them said.

"Sorry Wolffe," Rex said. "We had to ditch our shuttle."

"We figured, the other clone said. "Hello Commander Tano. Who are...wait, isn't she-"

"It's been addressed," Damian said. "She's on our side."

"Barriss Offee," Wolffe said. "I suppose it's always good to have another Jedi around. So long as they don't bomb anything again."

"I won't," Barriss said. "But I'm not a Jedi."

Wolffe nodded and Rex stepped forward.

"This is Damian, this is Commander Wolffe, and Captain Gregor," Rex said. "This is Damian Shan. Smuggler, Jedi in training, and about the biggest piece of shit you will ever meet."

"Wonderful," a third new clone said, stepping out of the house. "I'm sure my wife will be ecstatic to know we have a smuggler with us. "I'm Cut Lawquane. Deserter."

"Nice to meet you," Damian said. "And don't worry. I'll be polite. Mostly."

"Right," Cut said. "Listen. I know what you Smugglers are like. Keep your hands off of my wife or I'll kill you myself."

"Wouldn't dream of touching your wife," Damian said.

"Keep it that way," Cut snarled before sighing. "Come on then. I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

Fifteen minutes later, Damian, Barriss, Ahsoka, Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe were in the hayloft of the barn making themselves comfortable hay beds for the night. The introductions had gone well, mostly. Everyone had neglected to mention Barriss being a murderer, and the children taking a liking to Damian had been the deciding factor in Cut's wife Suu accepting them into her home. Or at least, the barn's hay loft. The plan was worked out. In the mornings, they would run to town for supplies and to sell produce, and then when they got back, they would train Damian while staying out of the way.

"Let me see your lightsaber," Ahsoka said as she and Barriss were preparing to train Damian.

Damian, currently being in a hand stand while floating a wheelbarrow, two boulders, and several farming tools around himself, closed his eyes, floating his lightsaber over to her. She took it, fiddling with it for a moment before nodding to Barriss.

"Time's up," Barriss said, Damian setting everything down and flipping to his feet. "Now we're going to spar."

"Catch," Ahsoka called, tossing him his lightsaber.

He caught it and she and Barriss extending their own, Ahsoka only using one.

"I set it to stun, as are me and Barriss's," Ahsoka said. "It won't cut off a limb, but it's going to hurt. Badly."

"I already know how to use this," Damian said.

"Yes, but your form is sloppy," Barriss said. "Not to mention you don't actually use an established form. We're going to fix you."

Damian sighed, extending the two blades on his lightsaber and readied himself as they charged. If Damian was being honest, for hating each other, they were an amazing team. Each time he blocked one, the other would attack from the flank. Each time he attacked or countered one, the other was there to protect them by countering him back. Finally, he got tired of fighting them with his lightsabers together and flipped over an attack, separating them before landing and blocking both of their lightsabers. He shoved them away and began to fight again, but yet again, their teamwork was impeccable. No matter what he did, they were able to counter him without even making it look difficult.

Finally, they had had enough and ended the sparring session, Ahsoka instead training him in specific forms. After the first day, a sort of routine had been established. After the trip to town, Damian would spend an hour or two training his Force powers and meditating, then would spar with one or both Ahsoka and Barriss, then would be drilled for hours on end in different forms, starting with foot work and how to hold a lightsaber then progressing from there. Ahsoka even decided to teach him her unorthodox reverse grip fighting style.

He didn't like reverse grip much for most situations, but he had to admit it did have its uses. His favorite form was Form VI. Although it was more of a mix of all the others plus the Force, it was easy to learn and his obvious natural affinity for using Light Side Force powers made it feel natural. Plus, it was the only one that focused on dual wielding. For learning to use his lightsabers combined into a staffsaber, Ahsoka taught him bo staff combat and adapted it for his hands to fit on the shorter than normal handle.

After about two months, he was able to beat Ahsoka and Barriss individually. However, when they stopped holding back after the first day, they were initially able to mop up the floor with him, even alone. So after two months, even though he could defeat them, they beat him just as often. And together, even while still holding back, even more so considering Ahsoka wasn't using her second saber still, they still mopped the floor with him.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Close Call

"Look, we were here a week ago with the exact same amount of the exact same shit, and you offered us _double_ ," Damian said. "There's no way the price went down that much!"

"And I told you, that this isn't then and it's only worth this much today," the store owner said, crossing his arms. "Now, if you want some real money, you could hand me that fancy electrostaff you got there, or the saberstaff. I'll pay handsomely for them."

"Oh really?" Damian snorted. "Given what you're offering for our haul you'd probably offer one credit for the staff and three for the saber."

"Damian you're not helping," Ahsoka said.

"Well gee, maybe if you were as persuasive with him as with everyone else, we could be gone by now, but you're not. So Let me handle this."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and waved a hand for him to continue. Damian turned back to the store owner.

"Listen, buddy. I really didn't want to have to do this, but I'm going to let you in on a secret. I've had dealing with the Fardi before, and they're not generally too pleased when I get annoyed. It tends to end with me causing them trouble. So usually, they just, persuade those who annoy me to see things my way. Now, I really don't want to have to call Nyla Fardi, or Sofia, but I'm not above it."

"You, dealings with the Fardi? Yeah right."

"I've had some dealings with Nala Fardi but I'm not so sure they'd be very helpful right now."

"Keep your mouth shut or I might offer to let you have dealings with him in exchange for the rest of the money," Damian hissed.

Barriss glared at him and Ahsoka groaned.

"Please tell me you didn't both..."

"Oh yeah," Damian said. "Definitely did. Want a demonstration?"

"Tell you what, I'll let you know during training today," Ahsoka said.

"Right," Damian sighed. "Look, buddy-"

"No means no!" the store owner snapped. "Either accept the deal or find someone else to sell to!"

Damian sighed, looking to the others before nodding. The store owner threw the credits in his face and slammed the window, his servant droids flying out and grabbing the cargo then leaving. Damian sighed, picking up the credits and putting them away then walking back to the cart.

"Well, that went well," Damian said. "So, who wants to break the bad news to Cut?"

"I think I might have to break some bad news to you first," Barriss said, nodding down the street.

He looked and saw several clone troopers wearing completely white and more streamline than normal armor with fancy new blasters walking toward them.

"Barriss, take the sabers and head home," Damian said. "We'll meet you there."

Barriss nodded, Damian and Ahsoka handing them their sabers before Barriss turned, picking up the cart and heading back toward the farm. As she walked away, Ahsoka and Damian headed for the bar. They went inside, heading to the bar and sitting down beside each other, both ordering a drink. As soon as their glasses hit the bar, the door opened and the three troopers stepped inside, making their way to the bar. Damian's right hand itched to grab his electrostaff but he waited. Ahsoka glanced at him as the troopers stopped behind them.

"Get out of the way," a trooper said.

Damian wordlessly picked up his drink, leaving the chair and stepping aside, Ahsoka doing the same. The troopers stepped up to the bar and the bartender turned to them.

"You're late on your payment, again," the head trooper, who had an orange guard on his right shoulder that the others didn't. "The Empire has grown impatient."

"Look, I told you, I can't pay if I don't have the money, and I don't have the money because you're taxing everyone so much they don't have enough money to go out drinking," the bartender said.

"That's not my problem, it's yours," the trooper said. "So is this."

And then, he and the other troopers opened fire, their blasts shattering every bottle of alcohol on the wall, showering the bartender, and ruining the wall behind it. Once finished, they turned to leave and the leader stopped, staring at Damian.

"Wait, you look familiar," the trooper said. "Have we met?"

"I highly doubt it," Damian said. "If you knew me you'd probably be trying to shoot me for cheating you out of a ship, or wife, or sleeping with your daughter. That's what I usually hear over the blaster fire, anyway."

"Ship," the trooper mused Damian's gut dropping.

There was no way he had been present when Damian tried to steal the fighter. Right?

"Yeah, that's right," the trooper said. "You look kind of like the guy that tried to sell me that ship the other day. Carry on. Enjoy your last drink."

Damian switched the glass to his other hand, saluting lazily before draining his glass and setting the cup down, sitting down and sighing in relief as the clones left.

"I'm finished," the bartender said, staring at the damage. "Ruined. I'll never be able to replace all that alcohol with the taxes."

"I'm sorry," Damian said. "But, if it'll help, there should be a fence in town by the name of Samson. Give him this chip. He'll pay you handsomely for it, and if he doesn't, tell him it's from Mr. White."

"Fence?" the bartender asked.

"Merchant for Black Market goods," Damian said. "He lives three houses down, greet him like an old friends and reference the drinking party you had a week before. He'll understand."

The bartender nodded and Ahsoka and Damian left, Ahsoka's drink untouched.

"You don't drink do you?" Damian asked.

"No," Ahsoka said. "It was frowned upon in the Order."

"Fair enough," Damian said. "For a second there, I thought for sure that clone trooper had been on the cruiser when I tried to steal that fighter."

"Stormtrooper," the bartender said. "Not sure where you've been for a year, but they're stormtroopers now. And they're not all clones. They're training people to fight."

"Good to know," Damian nodded. "Come on. Let's get back to the others. I don't want Barriss fucking up my toy."

Ahsoka nodded and they left, heading back to the farm. As soon as they arrived, Barriss met them with their lightsabers.

"You got away," Barriss said.

"Turns out they were only going to shake down a bar," Damian said. "So, what are we doing for training this time?"

"You're sparring me first today," Ahsoka said. "I have a promise to keep."

Damian groaned, having hoped she was kidding about that, and drew his lightsaber, separating them. Ahsoka drew both of hers, readying herself before charging. Damian slashed horizontally and Ahsoka's lightsaber blocked it before she stabbed the other at him. He swept it aside, spinning and slashing at her but she ducked under it then slashed him up the front, leaving a burn trail reaching up his front and successfully lifting him off the ground a couple inches. Then, her other sword drilled into his stomach, launching him backward. He flipped, crashing down hard and groaning before pushing himself up and spinning one lightsaber in his hand then charging. Ahsoka smirked, instantly recognizing his chosen style this time. As soon as he reached her, he pivoted, slashing with his left saber then spinning, slashing with the other. Ahsoka let the first slash glance off of her blade then ducked under the other, slashing him across the stomach. He staggered past and she slash him across the back. He turned, slashing at her and she slashed his forearm, making him drop his lightsaber before slashing the other forearm with a similar effect. Then, she began to slash and stab rapidly, forcing him backward around and around the small sparring area before finally sweeping his legs out from under him and pinning him to the ground, a saber hovering above his throat.

"You just died three hundred twenty times," Ahsoka said.

"Okay, I get it," Damian said. "I am so never flirting with you again. Now get off me so I can try again."

She stood, stepping back and he pulled his lightsabers to himself and flipped both, standing with the left horizontally in front of his waist and the other over his head at an angle toward Ahsoka's feet.

"What's this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Come and see," Damian invited.

Ahsoka grinned, charging and Damian moved to meet her charge, hands remaining in place but his right shifting to be across his shoulders and his left shoulder remaining forward. Then, when they met, Damian spun clockwise and to his left, spinning past a stab from Ahsoka before both of his lightsabers crashed into her back, throwing her forward. She landed in a roll, stopping on one hand and her feet, a lightsaber in reverse grip behind her.

"Impressive," Ahsoka said. "You really are good at improvising. Including making up your own fighting style."

Damian smirked adopting his position again. Ahsoka readied herself just as Damian charged, both hands falling to his sides, lightsaber blades held diagonally forward and down toward the ground, his upper body bent forward. Ahsoka waited, watching carefully. As he neared her, he slashed with his right and stabbed with his left. Ahsoka sidestepped the stab, blocking the slash. Then, she slashed at him only for him to flip over the blade, slashing at her as he fell. She spun, blocking it and then slashed upward at him as he fell. He blocked it, one foot landing on her shoulder and shoving her away, the other landing on the ground. Then, he lunged, slashing at her from both sides. She jumped over him, allowing his arms to cross, only for him to flip forward, slashing at her again as he was upside down. She blocked them and he finished his flip, landing on his feet and spinning, slashing at her again. She blocked it and shoved it away, Damian backing off, readopting his beginning stance.

Ahsoka charged, dropping to her knees and sliding under a slash, slashing at Damian, only for the blade to spark against one of his. Then, as she was sliding to her feet, he spun, slashing at her feet. She leapt over them but just as she did, Damian jumped, crashing into her and slamming her to the ground, pinning her and putting a lightsaber to her throat, grinning down at her. She stared up at him in surprise for a moment before also smiling.

"Looks like I'll have to actually consider you a threat from now on," Ahsoka smiled.

"Looks like," Damian smiled, retracting his lightsaber blade and standing, taking her hand and helping her up.

"Alright," Barriss said. "Force next. The usual items plus your staff and sabers."

Damian nodded, crouching and placing a hand on the ground before kicking his feet up, using the Force to steady himself before lifting the usual objects, along with his separated sabers and his staff. For a moment, he kept them all orbiting him in a circle before taking a breath and altering their paths. Soon, they each had their own orbit, each at a different degree tilt so that they passed through each others' almost constantly but without anything touching.

"Impressive," Barriss said. "You've improved a lot."

She heard a low buzzing and turned, eyes widening as she saw several Imperial troop transports heading their way.

"Put it down, now!" Barriss said urgently.

Damian instantly and quickly set everything back into its proper place, putting his sabers back together and clipping them to his belt before slinging his electrostaff across his back again and standing, turning to the transports as Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe walked over, their blasters hidden in their baskets, covered in wheat and tools in their hands.

"This for us?" Rex asked.

"Probably," Damian nodded. "Should we intervene?"

"Not yet," Ahsoka said. "Let's see how it plays out."

They all crouched, watching over the top of the grass without exposing themselves. As they watched, stormtroopers kicked Cut's door in, flooding in with their blasters up before dragging out Cut, Suu, and their two children. They were all put on their knees with a stormtrooper directly behind them, aiming at their heads.

"They're going to execute them," Damian said.

"Only if they don't talk," Wolffe said.

"And Cut will never talk," Damian said.

The others remained silent. Damian looked back toward the family and clenched his fists. He shouldn't be debating it. His own life was at stake. Why should he care about them? Cut wasn't exactly friendly. Suu hated him. The children had no connection to him besides liking his less than appropriate jokes. Still, Damian couldn't simply kneel there and let the family die for him.

He stood, but just as he opened his mouth to shout, a blaster fired, Suu falling to the ground. Damian froze, staring in shock as Cut closed his eyes, remaining silent, the children sobbing. This time, the stormtrooper's voice carried across the field perfectly.

"TELL ME WHERE THE JEDI ARE BEFORE I KILL YOUR CHILDREN! ! !" the stormtrooper with the orange pauldron, Damian would guess a commander or captain, shouted angrily.

Cut looked at the stormtrooper coldly and the commander raised a hand. Then, he rocketed into the air, flipping and crashing back down, head first, killing him instantly. The other stormtroopers staggered backward, looking around wildly before Damian extended the blades of his lightsaber, holding it out in front of himself horizontally.

"Damian!" Ahsoka seethed. "What are you doing!?"

"There's a shuttle incoming," Damian said. "Something on it is Force Sensitive, or worse. I can sense their connection. When it gets here, I'll deal with whatever steps off of it. You all steal it. We're going to leave. And Cut and his children are coming with us."

"You're not ready to fight anything that has trained in the force," Ahsoka said. "You can barely keep up with us."

"I'll be fine," Damian said, using the Force to switch his Lightsaber back to its standard deadly mode, slashing the wheat before himself to check it, smiling as it cut through the wheat.

Blast fire began to fly at them suddenly and Damian began to spin his saber, deflecting the blaster fire back at the storm troopers, Cut and his children fleeing into their barn. The stormtroopers began to close in rapidly, firing at them while the transports heavy machine guns began to open fire, Damian speeding up and deflecting the shots. As he did, stormtroopers began to drop rapidly. Damian sensed a blast about to slip through and glanced back, seeing the others had already gotten clear. He flipped to the side, a blaster bolt flashing past before he landed on his feet, the shots following him as he began to flip and spin, sending bolts back as fast as he could, avoiding what he had to. Then, he saw one of the heavy cannons present turn toward him and launching himself to the side, the blast hitting the ground and exploding, throwing him.

He landed hard, blaster fire slamming into the ground around him for a moment before stopping. Damian stood, looking toward them to see the shuttle, slowly floating to the ground before opening. Standing at the top, and calmly striding down the ramp, was a male with pale grey flesh on his bare arms, black veins standing out as clear as day, even from the distance. On his fingers were surgically attached metal blades about five inches long each, and he wore three metal strips on his right shoulder that looked to be grafted to his skin, there were metal tubes exposed from his right forearm. He had on a black leather cuirass with numerous black leather belts around his waist and five metal splints on each side of his chest, curving in and upward like ribs, covering his ribcage but with dried blood around the edges where they were clearly grafted on. He wore black pants and boots and had four strips of black cloth hanging from one of his belts around him, to the outside of his legs in front and back. The mask was almost most terrifying. It was made of a coppery metal for the most part with two round steel objects on the sides and a brown mouthpiece. The mask was split up the front to the eyes then split sideways across the mask for the eyes, the entire slit never being more than half an inch wide.

Damian felt a wave of cold and fear wash over him as the man turned to him. The man reached to his belt, pulling a lightsaber handle with a black grip over most of it, a silver pommel and blade projector with three sharpened silver spikes extending up from the projector about three inches evenly spaced around the projector. The man flipped the lightsaber around to reverse grip and extended a blood red blade, calmly striding toward Damian. Damian swallowed hard as he stared at the blade. Fear flooded him but he swallowed, forcing it down. He could do this. He just had to survive long enough to runaway. He separated his sabers, taking the same stance he had fought Ahsoka with and the man continued walking calmly.

"Damian, run!" Ahsoka's voice shouted urgently over the comm link. "Get away now!"

"Why?" Damian asked.

"That's a Sith Stalker!" Ahsoka shouted. "Get away! He'll kill you!"

Damian picked up a boulder with the Force, sending it hurtling through the air in a blurred streak at the Sith Stalker. Before it got there, however, the Sith Stalker raised a hand, the boulder halting. Then, it rocketed away from the Sith Stalker with a sonic boom, Damian diving to the side and barely getting clear before it exploded into the ground, tearing through it for a hundred feet before stopping. Damian stood, staring at the Sith Stalker in horror before turning and sprinting away from it as fast as he could. Within seconds he reached the tree line only to dive backward as a pair of trees in front of him suddenly snapped closed so hard that they split up their middles. Damian stood, turning back to the Sith Stalker, who was much closer than before, calmly walking toward him.

Damian swallowed then drew his lightsabers again, readopting his stance and forcing any fear he felt out of his mind. The Sith Stalker charged and Damian met his charge. The Sith Stalker clearly wanted to play with his prey, because instead of instantly killing Damian like Damian had no doubt he could, the Sith Stalker instead telegraphed his stab. Damian spun around it, slashing at him. The Sith Stalker spun almost too fast for Damian to register, blocking the blades before slashing at Damian. Damian flipped over it, spinning and slashing at the Sith Stalker only for the Sith Stalker to block the blades as they attacked him in a blurred wheel. Once Damian had landed, he stabbed at the Sith Stalker while slashing from the other side. The Sith Stalker blocked the slash, stepping out of the way of the stab then flipping as that lightsaber swung around at him. Damian launched himself backward, landing in a backward roll as the Sith Stalker slashed at him experimentally. Damian rolled to his feet, glaring at the Sith Stalker as the Sith Stalker walked calmly toward him.

"What are you?" Damian breathed.

The Sith Stalker made no sound, walking toward him as calmly as if he were going to turn on a TV. Damian backed away slowly, glancing over his shoulder where Ahsoka and Barriss were on the ramp of the shuttle as it took off, deflecting the blaster fire of the storm troopers below them. Then, the shuttle began to fly toward them.

"Get out of here," Damian said. "He's too strong. Just go. You have to live."

"But-" Ahsoka began.

"GO! NOW!" Damian shouted before pulling out his ear piece, crushing it and turning, sprinting away from the Sith Stalker who chased him.

As he ran, massive chunks of the ground exploded up in front of him, forcing him to either dodge around them or leap over them, quickly learning to use the Force to allow himself to jump nearly twenty feet in the air and land painlessly, continuing to run. After what felt like forever, the two of them finally sprinted into a valley, fog appearing seemingly out of nowhere and swallowing the Sith Stalker. Damian slowed to a stop, looking back and listening, only to be greeted by a tsunami of cold terror and the oppressing silence around him.

The vibrating electric hum of a lightsaber spinning through the air reached him and he spun, sashing upward and knocking the lightsaber into the air, only for it to disappear into the fog again. He waited, listening carefully. Still, there was no sound. He took a step, the sound seeming magnified. He began to walk as quietly as he could, making horrifying amounts of noise in the otherwise complete silence. Then, a red lightsaber blade flashed toward him out of the fog. He blocked it, slashing back and the blade tilted as the Sith Stalker dodged. The Sith Stalker slashed again, and Damian ducked under it, slashing upward at the Sith Stalker. The Sith Stalker rolled sideways and was gone again. Damian turned, sprinting through the fog. As he ran, he felt the ground tremble below him, hearing a crashing sound behind him.

Finally, he skidded to a stop, stopping a couple of inches away from the edge of a cliff. He turned to go back just as the Sith Stalker materialized out of the fog, which still obscured his lower body. The fog began to thin and revealed a wall of boulders behind him, blocking any escape.

Damian swallowed hard and drew his lightsabers as the Sith Stalker drew his own. Then, as one, the two charged. Their blades met rapidly, flashes of light, the buzz of electricity, and showers of sparks going off around them rapidly. It was in no way an even fight. The Sith Stalker wasn't actually trying, simply deflecting Damian's strikes, and telegraphing all of his own. Damian had no idea why he was letting Damian stand a chance, but he really didn't want to know. And he had no intention of letting his guard down. Not that he truly believed he could make a difference if the Sith Stalker actually wanted to kill him. Finally, Damian growled in annoyance, slashing at the same time as sending a pulse of Force Energy out through the blade of his blade. When the Sith Stalker blocked the slash, he was sent flying backward, blasting through his wall. On the other hand, the blast also sent Damian flying over the edge.

Damian swore as he tumbled through the air, flipping and spreading his arms, squinting through the wind and fog. He could hear something, a high pitch humming whine. Then, he spotted it. The shuttle the others had stolen with Ahsoka waiting on the ramp, watching for him. He angled himself toward it, holding out his hand. Then, as he was passing it, Ahsoka grabbed his hand, being yanked off the ramp but catching the end of it.

"You came back for me?" Damian asked.

"Of course," Ahsoka said before grinning down at him. "Those lightsabers are valuable."

Damian snorted and rolled his eyes before swinging and flipping up onto the ramp, pulling Ahsoka up. Once she was on the ramp, he hugged her and she hesitated before hugging him back. Then, she stepped away, walking up the ramp. He followed and once the ramp was closed, whoever was piloting turned toward the sky, jumping to hyperspace from inside the chasm.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Pass Times

Damian stretched, yawning and putting his hands behind his head, several tools and weapons and spare parts floating around his head in alternating orbits.

"Your connection to the Force is getting stronger by the day," Ahsoka said. "You're almost scary."

"No, that Sith Stalker was scary," Damian snorted, opening his eyes and looking at Barriss and Ahsoka, who were flying the shuttle. "What is a Sith Stalker anyway?"

"A Sith Stalker is a Force Sensitive individual, surgically augmented by the Sith and then trained for years to use the Force and fight, having their augmentations upgraded all the time. The pain they feel from the augmentations serves to strengthen them even more. Eventually, they become so strong that they can even challenge a Sith Lord, a Dark Side user and the eternal enemy of the Jedi."

"Once they reach that point, their first test is to track down and kill a Jedi," Barriss said. "Their last test is to kill a Sith Lord. After that, they work for the ruling Sith Lord as whatever he wants, whether it's a body guard, an assassin, or even a janitor."

"A janitor?" Damian asked.

"If the Sith wanted a Sith Stalker janitor, then sure," Barriss shrugged. "In this case, the Emperor, Darth Sidius, would have sent the Sith Stalker to either find you, find us, or find a Jedi to kill."

"I don't think it's that simple," Damian said. "He was never trying to kill me. He only tried to scare me into running, and he was constantly telegraphing everything he did. At most it seemed like he was testing me."

"Sith Stalkers don't telegraph," Barriss said. "Maybe he _was_ testing you. Maybe Darth Sidius know whose family you come from and wants you as an apprentice, or a Sith Stalker."

"There's a happy thought," Damian snorted. "Surgically implanted tubes and claws. Where oh where do I sign up?"

"Relax," Ahsoka said. "I'm not going to let them take you."

"Because you want my lightsaber?" Damian smirked, Ahsoka glaring at him.

"Actually it's because I don't want a pissed off Dark Side using Shan chasing me," Ahsoka said. "I like being alive."

"Whatever you say," Damian said, setting everything back where he found it. "Anyway, how long until we get wherever we're going?"

"About another day," Ahsoka said. "It's in the opposite side of the Outer Rim, and we need to avoid all of the most heavily Imperial populated areas."

"So I'm stuck on this ship with nothing to do for another day?" Damian groaned. "I'm going to lose my mind."

"Go play with the kids or something," Ahsoka said.

"Cut won't let me near them because I didn't save Suu," Damian said, shoulders sinking.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Barriss said. "You tried."

"I could have," Damian said. "If I had acted sooner."

"What's done is done," Barriss said. "Thinking about it will only make you regret it more."

Damian sighed and nodded, then stood, walking out of the cockpit and to the room he shared with Rex. Rex was asleep in his bed so Damian climbed up to his own bed above Rex's and sat down, closing his eyes and reaching out to the Force. He felt it washing over him, filling him, and flowing through him. it was the first time he had been able to immerse himself so completely in the Force. It felt, right. Natural. After several seconds, he realized he couldn't feel the bed. He looked down, seeing himself hovering a couple inches over the bed. He smiled, closing his eyes again, continuing to meditate for several more hours. Finally, he floated himself back to the bed, then dropped to the floor, walking out of it and to the cargo area, finding several crates. He opened them and found that they were filled with everything from weapons, to explosives, to food. He sat in the middle of the room focussing and lifting himself about a foot off the floor before closing his eyes and lifting the crates, beginning to move them on alternating orbits. He continued this for several minutes before the door opened and he sensed one of the other two Jedi in the shuttle step into the room. He smiled, setting the crates down and stood, turning to the door and finding Barriss standing there smirking at him.

"So you float now," Barriss smiled. "Impressive."

Damian nodded slowly, eyes roving over her body, except that this time, he wasn't staring at her feminine parts. This time he was staring at the near-invisible aura around her. It glowed whitish blue over her heart and around her head, but the rest was barely visible. It reached a couple inches from her body, and seemed to be moving from the air around her to her body. At a guess, about a fifth was glowing and only dully.

"See anything you like?" Barriss asked after a couple of seconds of letting him stare.

"A lot," Damian grinned. "And also a couple things that confuse me."

"Oh, like what?" Barriss asked, walking over to him with her hips swaying seductively before looping her arms around his neck.

"Like the barely-visible aura around you," Damian said. "It glows over your heart and around your head but the rest is barely there."

"Is that right?" Barriss grinned, leaning in until her lips were barely brushing his as she spoke. "You know what confuses me? As bored as we are, we're both fully clothed."

"You're right," Damian grinned. "We'll have to fix that."

Then, he leaned in, Barriss's tongue meeting his own instantly, seconds before Barriss jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist as he caught her by her ass. He turned, walking to a crate and setting her on top of it, roughly kneading her ass. Then, they separated, both yanking their shirts off before being fused at the lips again. One of Damian's hands moved to roughly knead Barriss's breast while the other continued with her ass. Then, the hand on her ass moved around tot he front, slipping into her pants and running through her slit and over her clit for several seconds before two fingers roughly shoved themselves inside of her, thrusting hard and fast into her. Barriss tilted her head back, moaning loudly just before someone cleared their throat behind Damian. Damian turned, not bothering to pull his hand out of Barriss's pants as he stared at Ahsoka. She was blushing and trying not to look, and he could see an aura around her as well, with slightly more of hers glowing than Barriss's.

"W-We're nearing the first refueling stop," Ahsoka stammered. "I'll need Barriss in about five minutes."

Then, she left the room so fast she seemed to practically teleport.

"Plenty of time," Damian said before reattaching his lips and tongue to Barriss's own.

Then, they continued as though there had been no interruption.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Another One

"Welcome to Seelos," Gregor said, gesturing at the planet before them. "A desert world where we can live peacefully free of any sort of Imperial interactions indefinitely."

"What will we eat and drink?" Damian asked.

"Water to drink, it rains every third day here, most times," Gregor said. "Sometimes it goes a bit longer."

"You know a lot about this place," Damian said.

"I had some down time after the order went out," Gregor said. "Anyway, the desert is home to massive worms called Joopas that we can eat. Won't taste great, but it's edible."

"I can't live here," Damian said. "I'm a smuggler. I'll find someplace to do my job off world."

"Damian, we need to hide, not put a bounty on our heads," Ahsoka said.

"Then hide," Damian said. "I'm a smuggler. I've been a smuggler my entire life. So I'm going to continue being a smuggler."

"I...I can't go with you," Ahsoka said.

"It's fine," Damian said. "I know enough to train alone. Thank you for all of your help."

"Once the shuttle's refueled, we'll take it to the surface, then you can have it," Rex said. "We'll find something to live in once we're there."

"I'm going with Damian," Barriss said. "This sort of life, it doesn't suit me either. Ahsoka, we could use you. Someone needs to keep us from being swayed by the Dark Side."

Ahsoka stared at the ground in silence.

"I...I can't," Ahsoka said. "I'm not a criminal."

"You don't have to be," Damian said. "We'll find a safe place for a base that isn't this planet and me and Barriss will run jobs for money while you keep the base up."

"I suppose that could work," Ahsoka said thoughtfully. "Alright. Let's go to Alderaan."

"That's a core world," Damian said.

"Yes," Ahsoka nodded. "But it's a core world where three Jedi could easily be hidden by Senator Organa, a supporter of the Jedi order and personal friend of several Jedi."

"I see," Damian nodded. "Alright. Let's go then."

They nodded just as Gregor ran over.

"What's up?" Damian asked.

"The ship's refueled but now we have another problem," Gregor said.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"There are imperial shuttles inbound, lots of them," Gregor said.

"Alright," Damian nodded. "Looks like this fuel depot is about to get very lively."

"It's going to explode," Barriss said. "One stray shot and this entire station turns into a fireball in space. And that's not a good thing."

"Oh please," Damian snorted. "Zero G fire is beautiful."

"And deadlier than normal," Barriss said.

"Fair enough," Damian said. Maybe we should let them find that out."

"We will," Gregor said. "But they need a reason to land first."

"Right," Damian said, drawing his lightsaber. "I'll get them to land. You start setting explosives."

Gregor nodded, sprinting away as Damian extended his lightsaber blades, staring at the shuttles. As he did, he felt a familiar cold sensation filling him, but much less so than with the Sith Stalker.

"Barriss, Ahsoka, there's a Dark Side user here," Damian said.

"I sense him," Ahsoka said. "He's new to it. But that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous."

"I know," Damian said.

The first shuttle landed and opened and stormtroopers rushed out, kneeling or standing and all aiming at them. Damian snorted, waving a hand and sending them all spinning out into the vacuum of space. The next two shuttles landed with the last hovering and when these two shuttles opened, a Pantoran female was led out of one and put on her knees, a blaster pressed to her head. Her face was swollen and bruised but even still, Ahsoka and Barriss instantly recognized her.

"Riyo Chuchi," Barriss snarled.

"Friend of yours?" Damian asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "She's one of our best friends."

"Well in that case, we'll have to relieve them of her."

He ripped the blaster away from the stormtrooper, smashing it into its former owner's head then pulling Riyo to them, catching her and passing her to Ahsoka. As he did, the stormtroopers from the second shuttle opened fire. Damian began to block and reflect the blasts, several stormtroopers dropping before Rex, and Wolffe arrived as well, opening fire on the stormtroopers. Within seconds, the troopers were forced to retreat into their shuttles for cover and Damian reflected shots into the shuttles' engines, disabling them.

"The last one has the Force Sensitive," Damian said.

As it landed, Cut arrived, holding a blaster of his own.

"Gregor's almost done," Cut said. "What's left?"

"A Force Sensitive," Damian said.

Finally, the last shuttle opened and a human with jet black hair and a red lightsaber walked out of it wearing black stormtrooper armor without the helmet.

"Here goes," Damian said. "Get ready!"

He charged, the others keeping the stormtroopers ready. And when he reached the man, the man ducked under his slash and slammed a fist into his gut, hurling him backward into Ahsoka and Barriss. He coughed, groaning and pushing himself to his feet, staring at the man, whose previously unimpressive aura now glowed cherry red in Damian's eyes. Damian swallowed hard, standing and separating his lightsabers.

"Everyone get on the shuttle, now!" Damian said.

"How bad?" Barriss asked.

"Bad," Damian said.

Wolffe, Cut, and Rex all retreated to the shuttle, taking Riyo with them, and Damian charged the man, fighting him. Within seconds, the man slammed his foot into Damian's gut, hurling him away again.

"Damian-" Barriss began but he shoved her.

"Get to the shuttle Barriss!" Damian growled. "He's a Sith Stalker, stronger than the last, and I didn't even kill that one."

Barriss turned, running to the shuttle with Ahsoka and Damian backed up toward it. The Sith Stalker charged, Damian fending him off as best he could, but it was difficult. Finally, the Sith Stalker slammed a knee into Damian's groin then flipped, kicking him down into the ground. Damian rolled out of the way of a lightsaber blade and the Sith Stalker smirked, raising it again just in time for Cut to crash into the Sith Stalker from behind. As he did, Barriss and Ahsoka pulled Damian to the shuttle and it took off.

"What about him!?" Damian snapped.

"Cut made his choice," Rex said. "It was you or him. And you're more valuable."

"He has children!" Damian said.

"He left them under your care," Rex said.

"We're clear!" Wolffe shouted.

"Goodbye Cut Lawquane," Rex said, pressing the switch.

Damian looked out the window as the depot exploded. At first, the artificial atmosphere held the fire, turning it into a perfectly spherical fireball with flames raging around inside. But then, the atmosphere faded and a wave of almost liquid white flames shot outward several hundred meters before fading, leaving a sphere of blue flames. Then, they faded as well, leaving nothing behind.

"Why?" Damian asked. "Why me? And why is the Empire sending so many Sith Stalkers when the first one could have done the job just fine?"

"Because the first didn't do the job," Ahsoka said. "It doesn't matter now. That one's gone. We'll probably see the first again, and we'll undoubtedly meet more. For now, let's just find someplace safe to live."

"We'll set down in the middle of nowhere," Rex said as they entered Seelos's atmosphere. "Then the shuttle's all yours."

Ahsoka nodded and Wolffe landed the shuttle and the three surviving clones met them in the back.

"Take care Rex," Ahsoka said.

"And you Commander Tano," Rex said. "Damian, take good care of her. And those kids."

Damian nodded and Rex and the others left the ship. Ahsoka went to the bridge, taking off, and Damian went to his bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling. Why was he getting so worked up? He was alive. That was what mattered. Right? That was what always mattered before. So what changed?

* * *

Read and review. God this is taking forever. It'll get to the actual Rebels timeline soon. I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

New Job

Damian leaned against the stack of crates, waiting patiently. Beside him, Barriss was explaining some of the finer points of the Smuggler life to Jek and Shaeeah Lawquane, while also neglecting to mention anything that had to do with alcohol or sex.

"Alright, now what are the two things we never deal in?" Barriss asked.

"Slaves and drugs," Jek and Shaeeah responded.

"Good job," Barriss beamed. "You know, Damian, I'm pretty sure that Cut didn't want these two to grow up smugglers."

"Probably not," Damian agreed, seeing the shuttle descending from the clouds. "You kids got your blasters?"

"Ready," Jek nodded, resting a hand on his blaster pistol.

"Ready," Shaeeah said, lifting her rifle.

Damian drew his own blaster as Barriss set the blaster rifle Wolffe had given her on her shoulder. The shuttle landed and Ohnaka stepped off of it, smiling broadly.

"Well well, if it isn't young Damian," Ohnaka greeted. "And who is this lovely woman? Such beauty should be a crime."

"Why thank you," Barriss smiled. "But you're going to have to keep your hands to yourself. I'm not into pirates."

"As you wish," Ohnaka smiled. "And who are these two? Damian, don't tell me you settled down."

"No no," Damian chuckled. "Meet Jek and Shaeeah. My new...apprentices. Jek, Shaeeah, don't believe a word Ohnaka says to you."

"Oh, you wound me," Ohnaka said. "Was it not I who took you in and taught you how to be a Smuggler?"

"Yes," Damian said. "And that's exactly why I'm not letting them near you."

"That's fair," Ohnaka shrugged. "So, I hear you have something for me."

"Yes," Damian said. "A business proposition. That Imperial shuttle over there is...no longer a viable mode of travel for myself and my friend. It's yours. Scrap it, turn it into the Empire for a reward, appropriate it. Whatever. We just need a lift to Coruscant with these crates. And we'll need you help, procuring shuttle once we get there."

"Deal," Ohnaka nodded. "For thirty percent and a favor, within reason."

"Just the deal," Damian said. "One of our friends needs the money for...rent."

"Very well," Ohnaka said. "But you'll oh me a slightly less reasonable favor."

"Fine," Damian said. "Can we go now?"

Ohnaka nodded and they walked onto his shuttle while one of the members of his crew got on the Imperial shuttle. They all took off, flying to Ohnaka's cruiser and getting off the shuttle. Once off, Ohnaka led them to the rooms they would be staying in, Jek and Damian sharing one and Barriss and Shaeeah sharing another.

"Chow's in about an hour," Ohnaka said. "Oh, and Damian. I'm so glad you broke out of that prison. One of my employers died in the riot. So since I got payed up front for the job, I took the cash and sold the shipment for an extra profit!"

He laughed and Damian stared at him.

"Who did you rip off?" Damian asked.

"Some hut," Ohnaka chuckled.

"Hondo, please tell me you're joking," Damian said.

"It's fine," Ohnaka said dismissively. "We'll give them some free gear some other time to smooth things over."

Damian groaned and Ohnaka left, the door closing behind him.

"What's wrong?" Jek asked.

"The Huts are a gang family, one of the most powerful in the galaxy," Damian said. "And they have a lot of very dangerous mercenaries and bounty hunters on their payroll."

Jek nodded and Damian picked up his electrostaff.

"Have you ever had any training from your father?" Damian asked.

"A little," Jek said. "Not in the use of an electrostaff though."

Damian nodded.

"You're going to learn," Damian said. "This is going to be yours soon."

Jek nodded and Damian handed it to him, showing how to actually work the staff to start with before showing him how to wield it. After about forty five minutes of it, he took the staff back and they left, meeting Barriss and Shaeeah in the mess hall. Once the food was done, they got some and sat at their own table, eating quickly before going to one of the observation decks to be alone.

"I don't trust Ohnaka," Barriss said.

"Hondo's not going to betray me," Damian said. "Which means you three are safe. He would steal from me, given the opportunity, but only if it doesn't endanger my life. Even as screwed up as he is, he really does look out for me."

"Don't you remember the most basic rule you told me?" Barriss asked.

"There is no honor among thieves when money is involved," Damian said. "I know. Ohnaka's not above double-crossing. But I was a part of his crew, and he is loyal to his men."

"But you're not his crew anymore," Barriss pointed out. "You're competition now."

"I've never been Ohnaka's competition," Damian said. "I've called jobs off when I found out it interfered with Ohnaka's job."

"So you're loyal, but is he?" Barriss asked.

"Yes," Damian said. "You'll see."

Barriss nodded and Damian held his electrostaff out to Jek, who continued to train. As he did, Damian walked to the window, staring out into the stars.

"Is he Force Sensitive?" Barriss asked.

"No," Damian said. "But I caught him staring at the staff a bunch of time so I figured he might as well learn to use it before he steals it."

"You're going to let him?" Barriss asked.

"I don't use it," Damian shrugged. "And besides, he's a good kid."

"That's very generous," Barriss said.

"Don't tell anyone," Damian smirked.

Barriss smiled and looked back at Jek who was going through everything Damian had taught him one after another, focusing and restarting anything he messed up again and again until he got it right.

"He's determined," Barriss said.

"He watched his mother and father die," Damian said. "He wants revenge."

"That's fair," Barriss said.

"I know," Damian nodded. "Tell me something. Why am I training to be a Jedi?"

"Honestly?" Barriss asked. "I don't know. You just are. Isn't there some reason?"

"I don't know," Damian sighed. "I was content as a smuggler. But then once I busted you out of jail and got my saber back, you just started training me. Then I decided to have Ahsoka train me too, and I really don't know why I'm training at all."

"Well, maybe you just want to be a better smuggler," Barriss said. "Maybe you feel drawn to the Force and you feel a calling to be a Jedi. Or, maybe you want to start a rebellion against the Empire."

Damian snorted.

"Not a chance," Damian smirked. "I'm no rebel. I'm a criminal. I'm content as a criminal."

"The Empire's going to keep sending Sith Stalkers after you, you know," Barriss said. "Until they die or you get what you want."

"I know," Damian sighed. "For now, though, I think I could use a sparring session."

Barriss grinned, nodding as they both switched their Lightsabers to training mode using the Force and backed away from each other. With nothing better to do, at least they could pass the time by inflicting pain and humiliation on each other.

* * *

Read and review. Still need suggestions for Barriss's significant other. And also, I'd like ideas for different designs of Sith Stalkers to pit against the characters, and who should fight which. Damian needs two to himself, the first(which was obviously based off the Force Unleashed armor) and one other, Barriss and Ahsoka each need one, and maybe one more. So about four more total. All parts of the Sith Stalkers are for you guys. Species, gender, outfit, equipment. Even cause of death. Thanks in advance. oh, and PM me links to pictures if you can.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Chance Meeting

Damian stood on the cruiser's bridge, watching the port grow larger in the distance. Beside him, Ohnaka was blabbering away, reminiscing about the old days when Damian was working for him. Damian was distracted by what he saw on the landing pad. Stormtroopers. A lot of them. Waiting.

"Why are they here?" Damian asked.

"Don't worry," Ohnaka said. "Have more faith. They're just here to check documentation and search the cargo. I'll pay them off."

"And if you can't?" Damian asked. "What happens if they find our less than legal cargo and the stolen Imperial Shuttle in your hangar?"

"Relax," Ohnaka smiled "I have it all worked out."

"Alright," Damian growled. "What if they recognize me?"

"They won't," Ohnaka laughed. "I payed good money to make sure we would make it through uninterrupted. We'll be fine."

Damian looked back to the landing pad and his arms fell to his sides. Two. There were two Force Sensitives on the pad. He activated his communicator instantly.

"Barriss, two Force Sensitives on the pad," Damian warned.

Barriss swore.

"Understood," Barriss said.

She disconnected and Damian's hand rested on his lightsaber.

"If you double-crossed me, you're going to die before I do," Damian warned.

"Oh such little faith," Ohnaka said. "Relax. The Force Sensitives are just Inquisitors."

"What?" Damian asked.

"Inquisitors," Ohnaka said. "The Emperor's new group of Force Sensitives who all have the job of hunting Jedi."

"And the fact that there are two on your ship didn't register as a problem to you?" Damian asked.

"Not at all," Ohnaka said. "Just watch."

Damian looked to a screen as a video feed from the hangar appeared, showing the stormtroopers walking on with the two inquisitors, both wearing matching suits of black armor. The troopers spread out, searching the hangar, seeming to completely disregard the fact that there was an Imperial shuttle in the center of it, before walking out. The Inquisitors stayed.

"Why are they not leaving?" Damian asked.

"I...don't know," Ohnaka said. "They should have left with the stormtroopers."

Damian pulled his saber from his belt but after another moment, the Inquisitors turned and walked out of the cruiser as well and a call came in on the main computer.

"Your ship is clear," a voice said. "Lando Calrissian sends his regards. Have a nice day Mr. Ohnaka."

Then, the person disconnected.

"Lando Calrissian?" Damian asked. "That's who you payed?"

"He has a lot more sway than you would think," Ohnaka said.

"I guess so," Damian said. "So you won't mind if your men load our cargo onto whichever shuttle we're acquiring would you?"

"I called in a favor," Ohnaka said. "The shuttle will be here momentarily."

Damian nodded and walked to the cargo bay where Ohnaka's men were offloading Damian and Barriss's crates while Barriss and the kids watched.

"Who?" Barriss asked.

"Inquisitors," Damian said. "The Emperor's new Jedi Hunters. Glad you taught me to suppress my connection to the Force now."

"So am I," Barriss said. "Shall we?"

"Not yet," Damian said. "Our ride's not here yet. It's on the way."

"Actually, he's landing now," Ohnaka said walking past and tossing them a pair of helmets, both a dark brown and blocky with decorative yet convincing breathing apparatuses attached. "Let's go and meet him, shall we?"

Barriss and Damian put the helmets on, leading Jek and Shaeeah out of the ship after Ohnaka to a shuttle that was still powered up as Ohnaka's men were loading the crates onto it. Standing beside the ramp, was Cad Bane.

"Well well," Bane smirked, walking over. "Look who it is. Nice helmet."

"Bane," Damian said, not surprised in the least that he instantly recognized him. "Sorry about the shuttle."

"Not a problem," Bane said. "My job was to make the weapons disappear. So after I got payed, I killed him and took his ship."

"My, you are truly a horrible business man," Damian said.

"No hard feeling for shooting you down, I hope," Bane said.

"Worked out in my favor," Damian shrugged. "I'd say we're even."

"Agreed," Bane said, looking at the stormtroopers who were standing back to them. "I don't even want to know who you payed off, Ohnaka."

"A wise idea," Ohnaka said. "At any rate, now that you have your shuttle and your cargo is loaded, I believe our partnership is at an end. I will see you around my friend. So, would you care for a lift Bane? I know of a little space station where there are many ships and shuttles just waiting to be...commandeered."

"That sounds like a good idea," Bane said. "Oh, and Damian. Easy on the Hyperdrive. It's a little skittish."

"Thanks for the warning," Damian said, walking onto the shuttle and closing the ramp. "Barriss, let's get going. No Hyperdrive yet, I need to check it for sabotage."

The shuttle lifted off and Damian walked to the bridge, kneeling down and pulling a panel off, lying down and examining the wires. A couple were crossed and three were in the wrong spot. Just enough for a fancy explosion.

"Thanks for the heads up Bane," Damian smirked. "This is going to take me a minute. Hey, maybe we should invest in an astromech."

"Good idea," Barriss nodded. "Next job we'll buy an astromech. For now, fix the hyperdrive."

Damian rolled his eyes, getting to work. After a few minutes, he finished and stood, putting the panel back on just as an Imperial cruiser dropped out of hyperspace. Damian's eyes shot to it instantly as cold flooded him.

"Oh shit," Damian swore. "Jump. Jump now!"

Barriss did as instructed and Damian swallowed, sitting down and watching his hands tremble.

"Who?" Barriss asked.

"The first one," Damian said. "The one from Saleucami."

"I see," Barriss nodded. "Good thing we left then."

Damian nodded slowly.

"What?" Barriss asked.

"Scan the ship," Damian said. "Look for a tracking device."

"On it," Barriss nodded, beginning the scan. After several moments, the scan was complete and she shook her head. "Clean."

Damian nodded, leaning back in his seat.

"What's going on?" Barriss asked.

"I could sense that it wasn't random," Damian said. "He knew I was there, and in this shuttle. I think he was tracking me."

"How?" Barriss asked.

"I don't know," Damian said. "Maybe I'm imagining things."

"I guess we'll find out. We have an hour until we get there," Barriss said.

Damian nodded and leaned back.

"I do _not_ want to go to Lothal," Damian sighed. "But, at least they're paying good money for this job. Let's just get it done before our friend finds us for a third time."

Barriss nodded, turning back to the controls as Damian began to meditate in his seat, deciding he needed to calm down.

* * *

Damian walked off the shuttle, looking around at the city. Dusty, dirty, and with everyone already afraid to look up from the ground. And it hadn't even been a year since the Empire took control of Lothal. No spine. That was it. No one on Lothal, save for a couple of other smugglers, had enough of a spine.

"This place is filthy and disgusting," Damian said as the stormtroopers checking imported cargo walked toward them. "Barriss, handle them."

"You there, we need to inspect your cargo," one of the stormtroopers said.

Barriss waved a hand.

"No you don't," Barriss said.

"No, we don't," the stormtrooper repeated.

"You already inspected them," Barriss said.

"We already inspected them," the trooper said.

Then, they turned, walking away.

"Thank you," Damian said. "Now, our contact should arrive in a couple of minutes."

They waited in silence for a bit until a Rodian walked into the area, looking around and keeping a careful distance from the stormtroopers until they reached Damian and Barriss.

"Those who seek their fortune will always find work," the Rodian said.

"And those who seek work will never find their fortune," Damian responded. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Damian. Smuggler and entrepreneur of slightly owned goods."

The Rodian nodded, walking to a crate and turning on its anti-gravity systems, before beginning to push it away. Damian and Barriss followed with Jek and Shaeeah in tow. They walked to an unassuming house and went inside, the Rodian lifting a circular slab of stone out of the way.

"Who is it?" a voice asked.

"Your supplies are here," Damian called down.

"Oh thank God," the voice said as a man appeared at the bottom of the shaft. "Drop them down and I'll store them."

Damian nodded, opening he crates and Barriss stared at the food and medical supplies.

"What..."

"The Empire is denying practically all of it," Damian said. "And don't start with what I know you want to say. This is you and Ahsoka's influence."

Barriss grinned and she and Damian began to float the supplies down with the Force, the Rodian, the man at the bottom, and his wife all staring in shock. Once finished, Damian and Barriss went down the ladder where Jek and Shaeeah were storing the supplies.

"Please don't tell anyone," Damian said.

"We wouldn't dream of it," the man's wife said, walking over with her baby. "My name's Mira Bridger. This is my husband Ephraim. And this is our son, Ezra."

Damian smiled as she held the son out, then it shrank slightly as he saw the aura around Ezra. It was slightly more dense than what Barriss and Ahsoka had, though not nearly as dense as the Sith Stalkers' all but shining auras.

"He's very handsome," Damian said, glancing at Barriss and nodding slightly.

She smiled as well, nodding back before turning back to the supplies, helping Jek and Shaeeah.

"So, you two are Jedi then?" Ephraim asked.

"She's an ex Jedi and I didn't start training until I met her after the Empire," Damian said. "So, technically no. But we're not Sith either and we bear no love for the Empire."

"I see," Ephraim nodded. "Thank you for your help. We'll see the supplies get distributed."

"Of course," Damian nodded. "Kids, time to go. We have to go get payed."

Jek and Shaeeah nodded, heading back up the ladder.

"Take care," Damian said. "And Mrs. Bridger, take care of your son. I can tell he's going to be very special one day."

Mira nodded and Barriss and Damian climbed up the ladder after Jek and Shaeeah, leaving the house with the crates and returning to the shuttle, getting on and leaving. Somehow, Damian knew he'd be back. He just seriously hoped not.

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

 **"Translated Felucian language."**

* * *

Felucia

"Hard to believe it's been three months already since we got here," Damian said, leaning back in his chair.

"Agreed," Ahsoka nodded sitting beside him. "It's peaceful here. Despite everything. I would almost say I wish you could stay. You're almost fun to have around."

"Aw, that's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Damian smiled.

"And now I wish you'd hurry up and leave," Ahsoka sighed.

"Aw, that's no fun," Damian grinned. "Come on. You should come with me and Barriss on this next one, get you out of the house for a bit."

"Right, because staying in a place as beautiful as this is hazardous to my health or mental condition."

"No, but I miss spending time with you," Damian said.

Ahsoka stared at him for a minute before rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but you and Barriss aren't allowed to have sex while we're doing the job," Ahsoka said. "I don't want to walk in on that. Again."

"Relax," Damian snorted. "We haven't done that for a couple weeks. It's hard to find time with Jek and Shaeeah around."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Fine, I'll go," Ahsoka said. "What are you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Damian asked.

"You and Barriss," Ahsoka said. "Are you together?"

"Fuck no!" Damian laughed. "She's just an easy willing fuck. Shit I don't do relationships."

Ahsoka shook her head.

"I'm sorry I asked," Ahsoka said.

"Sure you're not just jealous?" Damian asked. "I can't blame you if you are. Barriss has definitely got a nice ass. Tight, firm-"

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up," Ahsoka growled.

Damian laughed. He closed his eyes smiling as he enjoyed the sun on his skin.

"What is the job anyway?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have to deliver power cells to a frigate in the Felucia system," Damian said.

"I see," Ahsoka nodded. "Is that wise? Felucia is under heavy Imperial control."

"I know," Damian nodded. "But we're getting payed handsomely for it, and it's going to directly fuck over the Empire, so I figured it couldn't hurt."

"Unless there's a Sith Stalker there," Ahsoka said. "We're overdue. We haven't seen one since we blew up that fuel depot."

"And Cut Lawquane along with it," Damian said. "I know. And I know I'll see that first guy again. But we still need to go."

"Oh, so now it's a need to?" Ahsoka smirked.

"Okay, okay, have a job requiring we go," Damian said.

"That's what I thought," Ahsoka smirked as Barriss stepped out of the house they were using to hide out.

"Almost time to go," Barriss said.

"As much as I love seeing you in a bikini, you should probably go change," Damian said, looking over at Ahsoka.

"Right," Ahsoka nodded, standing and walking inside.

Damian followed Barriss to the ship where Jek and Shaeeah were waiting.

"So, Ahsoka's coming with us this time huh?" Barriss asked. "Impressive. I actually didn't think you could get her to agree."

Damian smirked, glancing at the ship.

"I think maybe Jek and Shaeeah should stay here this time," Damian said. "Maybe with you."

"What, and leave you alone with Ahsoka?" Barriss snorted. "No way. You'd come back celibate."

"You misunderstand," Damian said. "I have a bad feeling about this job. I don't want them there, and I think you should stay here to keep them out of trouble."

"We'll be okay," Jek said walking over, holding his blaster rifle in one hand and holding up the end of his electrostaff Damian gave him as a birthday present so that it didn't drag on the ground. "We can take care of ourselves, we know where the escape tunnel is, and if all else fails, we can call Senator Organa for help."

Damian looked to Barriss who shrugged and nodded. Damian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, fine," Damian said. "You can stay here alone. If anything, and I mean anything, happens, you call Senator Organa and let him know, then you get tot he tunnel and get out."

Jek nodded, drawing a blaster pistol and holding it out.

"Your blaster got thrown off the cliff during that last job, right?" Jek asked. "You can use this one."

Damian smiled and nodded, accepting the blaster just as Ahsoka stepped out of the house and walked over, smirking at him.

"What?" Damian asked.

"I thought you said they were coming," Ahsoka said.

"I figured since Felucia is so, dangerous for us, they should probably not come with us," Damian said. "Relax, our agreement still stands."

"What agreement?" Barriss asked.

"We're not allowed to do it," Damian said.

Barriss snorted in amusement, shrugging and turning to Jek and Shaeeah.

"You two head on inside," Barriss said. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

The kids nodded and turned, hurrying inside and Damian and the others boarded the ship, Damian sitting in the pilot's seat and taking off, flying off of the planet and then jumping to hyperspace. After a few minutes, they stopped beside a ship, slowing to a stop and connecting, allowing the power cells to be swapped to their ship. Then, they disconnected again and took off again, jumping again. Once in Hyperspace, Damian took a breath, closing his eyes. Cold began to seep into him almost instantly. He swallowed hard gripping the armrests of his seat as he tried to focus.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Dark Side," Damian said. "I can sense it. Strongly."

"How strong?" Barriss asked.

"He's there," Damian said. "And he's letting me know it."

"The first one?" Ahsoka asked.

Damian nodded, the cold making him start to tremble slightly.

"I don't understand," Damian sighed, opening his eyes, the cold fading. "Why is he warning me? Wouldn't it make more sense to ambush me?"

"Maybe he's a traitor," Ahsoka said. "Or, maybe he enjoys messing with your head."

Damian nodded slowly.

"I can't meditate like this," Damian said. "And if I'm going to have to fight him, I can't spar."

"Well, we-" Barriss began.

"No," Damian said instantly.

"I might have an idea," Ahsoka said. "An old trick a friend of mine taught me to help me focus when I was trying to meditate but had something on my mind. I don't know if it'll work in this case, but it's worth a shot."

"What?" Damian asked.

"Stare into your lightsaber blade," Ahsoka said. "Let your kyber crystal focus your thoughts."

Damian nodded, lifting his lightsaber with the Force and extending the blade, staring at it, letting everything fade. The cold began to seep in through the edges of his awareness but remained there, just there enough to make itself known but not interrupt his meditation this time. Then, Damian felt the Force begin to flood through him and his vision slowly bled white. Images began to flash before his eyes. Blue things with heads made out of tentacles, a massive pit with sand-colored tentacles reaching out of it, and then the Sith Stalker. Damian blinked and the images were gone. He retracted his lightsaber blade, setting the handle in his lap and blinking, then looking out the window.

"I had a vision," Damian said.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"A Felucian warrior, a Sarlacc pit, and our Sith Stalker friend," Damian said. "I'm pretty sure we'll end up landing on this job."

"I hope not," Ahsoka said. "I don't want to have to deal with the Felucians. They don't understand."

"I can sense the planet," Damian said. "I had heard the entire planet was Force Sensitive but I thought that just meant everyone on it."

"Nope," Barriss said. "The planet itself is sensitive to the Force too."

Damian nodded as they dropped out of Hyperspace. Before them were the two ships that they were supposed to give the fuel pods to, hovering over the planet Felucia. No sign of the Empire or Sith Stalkers.

"It's a trap," Damian said. "Either he's on one of those ships, or the Imperial ships are hidden."

Ahsoka nodded.

"Act natural," Ahsoka said. "Pull up to the ship."

Damian nodded, pulling up beside the contact's ship and docking, then taking a breath and closing his eyes. Cold and fear ripped through his body instantly, flooding his senses. He tried to trace it, but it was like trying to hold back the ocean in a storm long enough to find the surface. He opened his eyes, shaking his head.

"No good," Damian said. "I can't find him."

"We'll just have to be ready," Ahsoka said.

Damian walked to the docking tube and opened the door, nodding to the Rodian at the other end. He nodded back and Damian and Barriss went to the power cells and began to push them across the docking tube. It was slow work, considering how many they had to move alone, but after a while, they loaded the last one and got back to their ship, disconnecting.

"Get us out of here!" Damian said.

Ahsoka pushed the throttle but just as they began to move, the ship they had not been loading power cells onto began to fire, the blasts slamming into their ship's hull, several holes behind blasted open instantly. Then, the thrusters were hit.

"Shit!" Ahsoka swore. "We're sitting ducks!"

"Can you make us fall?" Damian asked.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ahsoka asked.

"Actually, I'm almost certain it's a horrible one. Can you do it?"

Ahsoka shoved the controls and the ship began to turn. Then, the next shot that hit slammed into their back, knocking them out of orbit and sending them plummeting toward Felucia. Damian strapped himself in, seeing Ahsoka doing the same. He glanced back, seeing Barriss strapped in and turned back to the front, seeing a forest of massive fungi hurtling toward them. In the distance, he could see a clearing filled with massive bones, and a short way closer was a pit. He swallowed then braced himself, getting ready to use the Force to soften the impact.

"Brace," Damian said. "See you when we wake up."

"It's been fun," Barriss said.

"I better not wake up to you two fucking," Ahsoka said.

Damian managed to get out a bark of laughter before the ship plowed into the ground, breaking apart instantly, bits and pieces hurtling through the forest.

* * *

"You are powerful, and growing fast. But you are not yet ready."

"I am ready!"

"You will be."

"When?"

Damian sat bolt upright, gasping, eyes wide. He looked around, seeing he was lying in the middle of the forest, the nearest piece of debris being his seat over a hundred feet away. He couldn't see the others, and when he closed his eyes, he couldn't sense the Sith Stalker either. Hopefully that meant he had assumed they were dead and left.

"Not ready for what?" Damian mumbled as he stood.

A strange clicking and groaning noise suddenly sounded behind him and he spun, finding one of the same blue creatures from his dream. Its head was mostly tentacles but with a short solid pieces extending downward from it in the front like the bottom of a mask, two arms with four webbed, clawed fingers in a diamond, a second set of extremely skinny arm growing out of his elbows, these with three separated fingers. In the creature's right main hand was a sword made out of bone.

"Felucian," Damian breathed before holding his hand out, reaching out to the creature with the Force.

For a moment there was nothing before he felt the creature's mind connect to his own.

"Do you understand me?" he asked.

 **"Yes,"** the Felucian responded in his odd language. **"Your flying machine is broken."**

"Yeah, we got shot down," Damian said. "Have you seen the others? One's a Togruta. She's got orange skin with blue and white tentacle things off her head and white markings on her face. The other's a Mirialan. She's got greenish yellow skin and black diamond tattoos across the middle of her face."

 **"We have not seen them. We have located the pieces of your flying machine. One is that way. The other is near the Ancient Abyss."**

"The what?" Damian asked.

 **"What you call the Sarlacc."**

Damian nodded. "Will you show me the way? I want to go to the one further away from the Ancient Abyss first."

 **"We can show you. But we must be fast. The Dark One is nearing that area."**

"Dark one?" Damian asked.

 **"The one that searches for you."**

Damian swallowed and nodded. "We need to hurry then."

The Felucian turned, running into the forest and Damian followed quickly. As they passed through the fungi forest, Damian noticed a steadily increasing number of the blue creatures, as well as some bigger red ones with solid protrusions on their shoulders like pauldrons, and the occasional yellow one who was nearly the same as the red ones but with a bone staff with a glowing yellow blade on each end, rather than a sword. Finally, they ran into a massive crater where the bulk of the ship had hit and subsequently disintegrated in a massive fireball, judging by the scorch marks, small fires, and chunks of twisted and blackened steel dotting the area. Damian stared at it before running forward. The Felucian stayed where he was and Damian sped to the biggest chunk that remained, slowing to a stop upon seeing the Sith Stalker waiting for him, a clawed hand on Barriss's shoulder with his lightsaber blade in front of her throat.

"Let her go," Damian said, drawing his lightsaber.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the Sith Stalker said, voice distorted beyond recognition by the mask. "You truly are one of a kind. You know from long before you got there that it was a trap, I know you could sense me, and yet you went to the ship anyway. Now you're all stranded on a potentially hostile planet with me, and yet here you are, running directly toward me yet again in order to play the hero."

"Let her go," Damian said. "And I'll fight you."

"Oh please, that's barely a warm-up," the Sith Stalker snorted. "But here. Have her."

He sent her to Damian with the Force, both Damian and Barriss staring at him in confusion.

"I'd get going if I were you," the Sith Stalker said. "I have a second with me, and he's closing in on the Togruta."

"Why are you helping?" Damian asked.

The Sith Stalker saluted then jumped, clearing several fungi and disappearing into the forest.

"We have to move," Barriss said.

"Felucian!" Damian called, stepping out of the metal. "I need to-"

 **"The Master has your friend,"** a yellow Felucian interrupted, the Felucians now surrounding them in force. **"Follow us."**

Then, the Felucians took off into the forest, Barriss and Damian sprinting after them. As they ran, Damian glanced at Barriss.

"He didn't say anything," Barriss said. "Just picked me up, extended his lightsaber and threatened to kill me if I spoke."

"Right," Damian nodded. "He's helpful, if he wasn't constantly fucking up everything we do and messing with me."

"Yeah, now hopefully he'll help us with this other one," Barriss said.

"I doubt it," Damian said.

Finally, they reached a massive stretch of torn up ground where the last piece of the ship had plowed along the ground and ran after it. The Felucians had disappeared, but they could see the ship, but as they neared it, the Felucians turned away, running into the forest again. Damian exchanged a confused look with Barriss before following, barely able to keep track of the creatures as they ran through the forest. Finally, they all but vanished seconds before Damian and Barriss sprinted out into an opening at the top of the Sarlacc pit where a single blue Felucian was standing beside Ahsoka, who was speaking calmly with a second Togruta.

Damian's eyes roved over the older Togruta's body hungrily. She wore all of her tentacle hair things behind her, tied to each other with leather straps, a thin strip of brown fabric running up over one breast, around behind her neck, then down over the other, the ends connecting just below her navel then wrapping between her legs to cover her private parts. There was a length of brown rope around her waist that likely held up the back of the fabric, which he suspected widened out for modesty in the back. She had bandages over most of her left leg, her right knee, her left forearm, and both feet leaving her toes exposed and with fir leg warmers over the bandages. Around her neck was a brown string with several pearly white fangs hanging from it. She had fiery red skin, white paint around each eye and extending up to just below her hair tentacles in two ovals, and a small gold and white decorative object on her forehead, similar to Ahsoka's but a bit fancier.

"Well hello beautiful," Damian greeted, hearing Barriss snort in amusement beside him. "Ahsoka, I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah I can tell," Ahsoka said rolling her eyes.

"Hello Damian," the Togruta greeted him, Damian's eyes still roving her body. "I am Jedi Master Shaak Ti. And you may stop inspecting my figure now. Jedi take vows of celibacy. You would be wasting your energy trying to tempt or flirt with me."

"Wait, what?" Damian blinked.

"Told you I'm a bad Jedi," Barriss chuckled, walking past him and bowing before Shaak Ti. "Master, I'm glad you're alive."

"Barriss Offee," Shaak Ti said. "I thank you for aiding Ahsoka. And I am truly sorry that we didn't listen to you when we had the chance."

"It's alright," Barriss said. "Do you know of any others?"

"I can sense two other Council members," Shaak Ti said. "Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. I cannot tell where they are, though."

"I understand," Barriss nodded. "Damian, show respect. Master Shaak Ti was one of the Council members in the Jedi Order."

"It's alright, Barriss," Shaak Ti said. "He was not a part of the Jedi Order. So there is no reason to expect him to understand what it means to be a Jedi Council member."

Just then, a young girl with pale skin, red eyeshadow, black hair in a braided bun, and small red horns sticking up from her hair ran over, hiding behind Shaak Ti's leg but peaking out at Damian.

"Maris, I told you to stay hidden," Shaak Ti sighed, exasperated.

"Apprentice?" Damian asked.

"Yes," Shaak Ti nodded. "This is my Padawan, Maris Brood."

Damian nodded, kneeling.

"Hello Maris, how are you?" Damian asked. "Don't worry, I won't..."

He trailed off looking back the way he had come. He could sense the Sith Stalkers again.

"Who is it?" Shaak Ti asked, drawing her lightsaber.

"Sith Stalkers," Damian said. "Two of them."

Shaak Ti nodded and looked to the Felucian.

"Take Maris to the Rancor Graveyard," Shaak Ti said.

The Felucian nodded, walking over and grabbing Maris by the top of the head, Maris laughing as he did, then setting her on his shoulder and walking away. Shaak Ti turned to Damian and the others.

"Can you defeat one?" Shaak Ti asked.

"No fucking way," Damian said.

Just then, a shuttle flew into view over the forest.

"But I might be able to call us a ride out of here," Damian said.

"I can't leave," Shaak Ti said. "I protect the being that live on this planet, and keep them from falling to the Dark Side."

"Well, then either you leave with us, or you die on this planet," Damian said. "Your call, but we can't kill both Sith Stalkers."

The shuttle arrived and landed, the ramp opening, and the two Sith Stalkers stepped off of it. The new one was wearing a black robe over a black gi and black pants, with the robe's hood up, and was holding a four foot staff with a tiny cross at the top.

"What kind of lightsaber is that?" Damian asked, drawing his own and extending the blades, Barriss, Ahsoka, and Shaak Ti doing the same.

The Sith Stalker looked up at them, exposing his breathing mask with was a ring of metal surgically implanted to the lower half of his scarred, bald head. Then, he spun the staff in his hand, stopping so it was held horizontally behind him, the cross on the end below his hand. Suddenly, a two foot lightsaber blade extended from the straight end, and each arm of the cross on the other end generated a matching one. All four red blades hummed as the Sith Stalker began to walk toward them, the staff held diagonally with the cross higher and the other blade cutting through the ground a few inches deep.

"Oh, that kind," Damian said, separating his lightsabers and readying himself.

"I'll handle the one with the staff," Shaak Ti said. "You three handle the other one."

"With pleasure," Damian said, charging, the one with the staff letting the three of them pass. "Barriss, go call for pickup. Emergency plan four."

"Four?" Barriss repeated. "But I hate four! He's an asshole!"

"He's also the only one both capable and willing to come get us," Damian said.

"Fine," Barriss said, branching off and heading for the Sith Stalkers' shuttle, Damian and Ahsoka speeding up, hurtling toward the last Sith Stalker.

He extended his lightsaber, holding it in reverse grip and when Damian and Ahsoka reached him, he stood stalk still, moving just enough to deflect every attack they threw at him, his one lightsaber easily fending off all four of theirs, his arm and upper body moving almost in a blur as he did. Damian truly hated this Sith Stalker. He was making no move to attack them. Only fending them off as though it were nothing, which it might have been.

* * *

Shaak Ti dodged to the side, out of the way of the spinning staff for the thousandth time, then slashed, one of the numerous blades of the staff deflecting the strike. As soon as it did, Shaak Ti leapt backward, narrowly avoiding another blade. She shoved with all her might with the Force, but the Sith Stalker held up his hand, the massive trail of earth being ripped up by Shaak Ti's attack parting in front of him. Then, he leapt at her over the destruction, slashing from above. She dove to the side, the three cross-arm blades tearing through the ground before the Sith Stalker landed and spun, slashing the other end at her. She blocked it and kicked at him, managing to connect with his hip, making him grunt and stagger away. Then, she shoved him with the Force, sending him blasting along the ground into the side of a cliff, the cliff face shattering and falling on him.

* * *

Damian flipped over a slash from the Sith Stalker, relieved that he was finally starting to fight back, even though he still telegraphed everything. As Damian landed, he and Ahsoka slashed from opposite sides. The Sith Stalker smirked, blocking Ahsoka's lightsaber with his own and using his claws to block Damian's. Damian blinked in surprise before slashing the other. The Sith Stalker flipped into the air over it, shoving with the Force and sending Damian bouncing across the ground. After a moment, Damian rolled to a stop beside the cliff just as the other Sith Stalker exploded into it above him, shattering the cliff face. Damian shouted in surprise and fear as it fell, only for himself to be suddenly yanked away from the cliff with the Force. He looked toward the fight, seeing the Sith Stalker holding his hand out toward him. Then, he promptly flipped off the ground, somersaulting through the air before being slammed back down on his back. He grunted, the Sith Stalker falling toward him, saber first only for Barriss and Ahsoka to step up on either side of him, shoving with the Force and sending the Sith Stalker flying back into the air. Damian struggled to his feet, picking up his fallen lightsabers and re-extending the blades as the Sith Stalker landed on his feet.

"This guy's confusing and isn't trying to kill me," Damian said. "He's either testing me, or secretly trying to help make me stronger."

"I agree," Barriss said. "He saved your life. But I'm not so sure he's trying to help."

"I don't trust him," Ahsoka said as the three of them got ready to charge again.

Just as they did, the rubble from the cliff face exploded skyward and Damian spun, shoving Ahsoka aside them blocking one of the side blades of the other Sith Lord's weapon, the the other two cross-arm blades narrowly missing Ahsoka.

"This is going to be a very bad time," Damian growled. "You two very carefully handle him. I'll help Shaak Ti."

Ahsoka and Barriss nodded, charging at their opponent as the Sith Stalker Damian was fighting spun, slashing at his side only for Shaak Ti to land, blocking the blade and allowing Damian to slash at the Sith Stalker, who spun out of the way, slashing at Shaak Ti, Damian blocking the blade, halting the slash. Shaak Ti slashed at the Sith Stalker but it rolled its weapon, the side blade that Damian wasn't blocking blocking her slash. Damian flipped, slashing at the Sith Stalker with his free lightsaber but the Sith Lord flicked his head and Damian flew through the air, barely managing to flip enough to put a hand on the ground, flipping to his feet and skidding to a stop but also receiving road rash on his fingers and the heel of his palm. He winced as he closed his hand around his lightsaber again.

"Shaak Ti, give me a boost!" Damian shouted as he charged.

Shaak Ti held her hand out as Damian jumped, then yanked him with the Force, sending him hurtling through the air. The Sith Stalker turned to him, slashing but Damian flipped over the blade and slashed the SIth Stalker as he passed. He then flipped, slowing himself with the Force and landing on his feet, turning to the Sith Stalker and grinning. The Sith Stalker was now missing an arm and backing away from Shaak Ti.

"I will finish this," Shaak Ti said. "Help the others."

Damian nodded, turning and sprinting toward Barriss and Ahsoka, who were having about as much luck as they ever did against that Sith Stalker, but who was making no move to attack. As Damian reached them, the Sith Stalker shoved Ahsoka and Barriss away then blocked both of Damian's blades, pushing against them.

"You've improved," the Sith Stalker said. "That was good thinking having Shaak Ti throw you. I'm impressed."

"I'm flattered," Damian growled. "Now, why are you not actively trying to kill me like the others?"

"I don't do spoilers," the Sith Stalker said. "Don't worry. You and I will meet many more times before you figure me out. But for now, you may want to help the Jedi Master. Even with one arm a Sith Stalker can match a Jedi."

Then, the Sith Stalker stopped pushing, allowing Damian to throw him just as Shaak Ti shouted in pain. Damian spun, seeing Shaak Ti staggering backward, holding her abdomen as the upper half of her clothes, if you could really call it that, fluttered to the ground, the severed ends burned. The Sith Stalker was bent forward at the waist, almost parallel to the ground, with the staff across his back to support it. Damian sprinted toward them as he lunged, the staff spinning off of the Sith Stalker's back and toward Shaak Ti who still hadn't recovered from the surprise and pain of being hit. Just before the Sith Stalker's blades hit her, Damian stepped up beside her, slashing upward and redirecting the blades over her head before blasting the Sith Stalker with the Force, sending him exploding into the cliff face so hard that he cratered it and massive chunks of stone exploded off of it around the crater, crashing down all around the open area, a couple falling into the Sarlacc pit. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and the other Sith Stalker landed beside him, picking him and his weapon up. Then, he leapt to the shuttle and walked onto it, closing the ramp.

"We can't...let them escape," Shaak Ti said, wincing as she tried to walk, her wound flaring in pain.

"They're retreating," Damian said. "Let them go. We won. For now, at least. Besides, you need to be treated."

He turned to her and smirked, seeing that she either didn't notice that her breasts were uncovered, or simply didn't care enough to try and cover them, instead allowing them to remain in plain view.

"Very well," Shaak Ti sighed after a moment.

She sat down and Ahsoka knelt beside her, helping her lay on her back before Barriss knelt on her other side, both holding their hands over her wound. After a moment, their hands began to glow and Shaak Ti hissed in pain as her wound slowly began to seal, leaving a hot pink scar that barely stood out against her cherry-colored skin. After several seconds, they finished and Shaak Ti sighed in relief, resting her hand on her abdomen.

"So, now that that's over with, what's the status of our pickup?" Damian asked, looking to Barriss.

"He's on his way," Barriss said. "But it's going to be a few hours."

"Terrific," Damian sighed. "Alright. Fine. We can hang out a few hours."

The others nodded in agreement and they followed Shaak Ti through the forest to the Rancor Graveyard where the Felucian and Maris were waiting.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Recuperation

Damian watched as the shuttle slowly floated down from the clouds, toward the clear area beside the pit. He was late, but at least he was there. And not a Sith Stalker, though he was probably more dangerous due to his unpredictability. Damian smirked and glanced at Shaak Ti, who had changed her ruined outfit for a nearly identical one, this one however having slightly thinner strip of cloth, leaving even less covered than before.

"I thank you for helping us with the Sith Stalkers," Damian said.

"Thank you for saving my life," Shaak Ti said. "If you hadn't stepped in when you did, I would have been killed by that Sith Stalker."

"Happy to help," Damian said. "Though honestly, I'm surprised I wasn't distracted by...the condition of your clothes at the time."

"I was wondering when that would come up," Shaak Ti smirked. "Yes, my breasts were exposed for a little while. It's not really that big of a deal, especially in battle."

"I would actually say it was closer to an hour, but I suppose you're right," Damian shrugged.

Shaak Ti smirked, shaking her head before turning to him. He looked over at her just in time for her lips to connect with his. He blinked in surprise before grinning and kissing her back, his hand moving to the back of her head to hold her in place, his tongue slipping into her mouth before she could stop him. She gasped as it did before releasing a very quiet moan, her own tongue meeting his for several seconds before she pushed him back, breathing harder and sighing.

"Dammit," Shaak Ti sighed. "You definitely weren't supposed to do that."

"You enjoyed it," Damian smirked. "And yet you're complaining."

"Not complaining," Shaak Ti snorted, shaking her head. "Anyway, as thanks for saving me, I decided you deserved a reward."

"A kiss?" Damian asked. "If that's what I get for saving you I should do it more often."

"Not the kiss," Shaak Ti said. "Well, yes that, but there was a reason for it."

"What's that?" Damian asked.

"There's a specific Light Side ability that allows a Jedi to transfer things like knowledge, information, or skills to another through physical contact," Shaak Ti said.

"You taught me by kissing me?" Damian asked. "Damn, you have definitely got to teach Ahsoka that one. Just make sure she thinks it's only by kissing though."

"You really do have a one track mind," Shaak Ti smirked. "You'd be a terrible Jedi. Anyway, I felt like a kiss would be the most fitting as a thank you to go with the reward. The knowledge should be settled in by tomorrow. You'll be able to more or less remember my training in a few different techniques and abilities by the time you wake up."

"Awesome," Damian nodded. "Thanks."

Before she could react, he kissed her again, holding her head in place as he slipped his tongue into her mouth again, again earning a quiet moan. Shaak Ti's hands reached his shoulders, meaning to push him away until he pushed his leg against her nethers. She moaned a little more loudly, hands clenching his shoulders as her hips shifted. Then, she shoved him backward, panting, cheeks a shade darker than before.

"Dammit I wish you'd stop doing that," Shaak Ti sighed. "Your ride's here. Get lost."

"Fine," Damian smirked. "But you're going to have to let go of my shoulders for that."

Shaak Ti blushed darker, letting go and sighing

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Damian asked. "With no active Jedi Order there's no reason for you to keep your vows."

"Get out of here before I throw you into orbit," Shaak Ti said.

Damian chuckled turning and walking away.

"See you again sometime Master Shaak Ti," Damian said, raising a hand in farewell.

Then, he walked onto the shuttle and Ahsoka slapped him, hard.

"Ow," Damian groaned, sitting down and rubbing his cheek as Barriss closed the ramp, laughing.

"Firstly, you broke our agreement," Ahsoka said. "Secondly, you assaulted a Jedi Council member. And thirdly, this entire mess was your fault, so when we get back, you're going to be having extra training time."

"Fine," Damian sighed.

Barriss laughed again as Cad Bane stepped into the room from the front.

"I need to know where we're going," Cad Bane said. "If you're done having your lovers' quarrel."

"We are not lovers!" Ahsoka snapped. "And we're going to Tatooine. We need to buy a new shuttle."

Bane nodded, stepping back into the front and Barriss turned to Damian.

"You know we're going to owe him now, right?" Barriss asked.

"I know," Damian sighed. "But we'll deal with that later."

Barriss nodded and leaned back against the side grinning.

"What?" Damian asked.

"We finally beat a Sith Stalker," Barriss said. "And we confirmed that the other is not, in fact, trying to kill or capture you."

"Not yet," Damian snorted. "He'll get around to it."

Barriss nodded and closed her eyes, yawning. Damian closed his own, beginning to meditate to pass the time, as was becoming a habit.

* * *

Damian stepped off of their new ship and sighed, stretching as he walked toward the house. Jek and Shaeeah ran out of it, hugging Damian, then Ahsoka, then Barriss. Damian laughed as they did then looked to the door, seeing Riyo Chuchi standing in the doorway, smiling at the scene.

"We have company," Damian said.

Ahsoka and Barriss waved happily and Riyo waved back, then hugged each of them when they reached her.

"I heard about your ship being shot down over Felucia," Riyo said. "I'm so glad you're all okay."

"It wasn't anything we couldn't handle," Damian smiled. "And a couple of the locals helped us out with some of the stuff we had to do to call for a ride."

Riyo nodded smiling. "I was so worried. I hate it when my friends are in danger."

"Our job is always dangerous," Damian said.

"I know," Riyo said. "And I hate it. But I know why you do it, so I can't stop you."

"You're involved too now," Damian said. "So you're as much in danger as us. If the Empire were to find out what we're up to, and then that you were here, you'd be locked up."

"I know," Riyo said. "But I don't mind. I can use my vote in the Senate, along with Senator Organa's, to help you. Especially if you ever succeed in getting a real rebellion going. Or, better yet, a civil war."

"If there's a civil war, you're leaving the Senate and going into hiding for your own safety, along with Senator Organa," Damian said. "But we're not trying to start a war."

"No, you're training to be a Jedi while teaching Jek to wield an electrostaff, working as a smuggler with Barriss and sometimes Ahsoka, training Jek and Shaeeah to be smugglers, and running jobs that directly hinder or otherwise make things hard for the Empire," Riyo said, grinning. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you're rebels. Maybe not big time ones, or exceptionally active ones, but rebels none the less. Especially given what the Empire keeps sending after you."

"Fair enough," Damian shrugged. "Come on. Let's go inside where we can sit down."

The others agreed and they walked inside, heading to the living room and sitting down. For the next couple of hours, they talked about the state of the Empire, rumors circulating about bounty hunters causing trouble for the Empire, and all of the things the senate had voted against the Empire doing, that then coincidentally happened anyway "before news reached the front line" such as using T-7 Ion Disrupter Rifles on the Lasat, a race native to the planet of Lasan, and nearly making the entire race extinct. After news reached the senate of the use of T-7 disrupters as well as the slow painful death they caused organic beings when used, the senate had promptly and unanimously made them illegal to use, but Damian seriously doubted the Empire cared.

"So basically, the Empire's evil the senate doesn't understand, and the ones that do don't have the forces or the influence to change anything," Damian summarized. "What else is new?"

"Absolutely nothing," Riyo said. "It was no different with the republic at the end, except that even less realized Emperor Palpatine's true motivations. Only Padme Amidala and Senator Organa. Even I didn't understand until after the vote to become an Empire. And then only because Senator Organa told me he watched clones gun down a Jedi youngling, a child, who was only telling him to run away before he was shot."

"At least there were Jedi then," Damian said.

"Not that it helped," Riyo said. "Even they couldn't see Palpatine for what he truly was. And the ones that did were killed. Even Master Windu."

"Who's Master Windu?" Damian asked.

"Jedi Master Mace Windu," Ahsoka said. "Master of the Jedi Order alongside Master Yoda."

"Master of the Order?" Damian asked.

"The elected leader of the Jedi Order," Barriss said. "Elected by unanimous vote by the Jedi High Council. In the case of Master Windu and Master Yoda, the council couldn't decide so they became joint Masters. Master Yoda also served as the council's Grand Master. Anyway, Yoda was the oldest and wisest of the Jedi. Master Windu was unquestionably the most powerful of us. He was never defeated, until he fought Darth Sidius. And even that fight he would have won if he hadn't been betrayed."

"By who?" Damian asked.

"Darth Vader," Ahsoka said. "He was a Jedi once, and one of our greatest. Possibly greater than Master Windu, now that I think about it. But he was in love with someone, and feared losing them. Darth Sidius used that fear to turn him to the Dark Side. Darth Vader betrayed the Jedi, killed Master Windu, helped the clones wipe out the Jedi in the temple, including younglings. Then, he fought Master Kenobi, lost, and was saved by Darth Sidius, rebuilt with machine parts and became what he is now. Constantly growing stronger in the Dark Side."

"Sounds dangerous," Damian said.

"He's far stronger than any of the Sith Stalkers we've faced," Ahsoka said. "Even that one who's been so annoying to us."

Damian nodded, looking at the clock.

"It's getting late," Damian said. "Ahsoka, you mind putting the kids to bed?"

"Sure," Ahsoka said. "Only because you and Barriss keep them up half the night discussing Smuggler stuff."

Damian chuckled and shrugged and Ahsoka led Jek and Shaeeah away to their bedroom. Once she was out of the room, Damian stood, walking to a sliding glass door and motioning for the others to follow. They walked away from the house and into a field, Damian using the Force to flatten out the tall grass and Barriss laid out a blanket she had brought. It had enough room for the three of them to lay down a comfortable distance away from each other as they watched the stars.

"It's beautiful out here," Riyo said. "It's always interesting to watch the stars on different planets. They never look the same."

"True," Damian said. "Barriss and I have a bit of a game recently. Name the ones we almost died at."

"How many?" Riyo asked.

"Seven or eight," Barriss chuckled. "Let's see...that one, that one, that one...that one twice."

She pointed at one of the stars as she listed. Damian knew which they were, but Riyo was lost instantly, barely paying attention.

"She's used to just me and her," Damian laughed. "She forgets no one but me knows where she's pointing."

He named off the systems in the order Barriss had pointed to them until he reached Felucia.

"I think Felucia should count as two," Damian said. "One for the crash and one for the fight."

"Definitely," Barriss nodded. "That was terrifying."

"What exactly happened?" Riyo asked.

"Well, to put it simply," Damian said, thinking about how to say it, "we crashed on Felucia then ended up fighting a Sith Stalker."

Riyo nodded, watching him for another moment before pushing herself up onto one arm.

"You know, I never thanked you for saving me," Riyo said.

"Yes you did," Damian said. "And even if you hadn't, you never needed to."

"But I want to," Riyo said.

Damian looked over at her as she leaned down, kissing him. After a moment she pulled back, smiling slightly. Damian smirked before shaking his head.

"You know, I really would love to accept your thanks in full," Damian sighed.

"Ahsoka?" Riyo asked.

"It's not that," Damian said.

"What then?" Riyo asked.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Damian asked. "I feel like I should warn you that there's no emotion behind it."

"I know," Riyo said.

"And it'll most likely be a one time thing," Damian said.

"I know," Riyo said, leaning closer.

"And by the time we're done, Ahsoka will probably be throwing things at us with the Force," Damian said.

"I know," Riyo said, leaning down to brush her lips against his.

He shrugged, reaching up and kissing her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, her own tongue meeting his as she swung her leg over him, straddling him as they kissed, her hands balling up in his hair, his own hands gripping her rear, pulling her tighter against him. She moaned again, beginning to grind against him, breathing harder already. Damian groaned, pressing up against her and rocking his own hips, increasing the friction as much as possible.

After several more seconds, Damian slipped his hands underneath Riyo's pants, resting them on her bare skin, massaging her ass and guiding her hips as he ground her against himself. She moaned, rolling her hips in time with his own, and Damian slid one hand up, pushing her shirt out of the way as he did before reaching her breasts, massaging them, gently at first but then more and more roughly, Riyo's moans growing louder and more urgent as he did. Riyo broke the kiss, tilting her head back and moaning loudly, just as a second moan joined hers. Her head whipped around, eyes wide as she remembered, for the first time, that Barriss was lying beside them. Barriss had transitioned to a sitting position, nude, one hand roughy kneading her breast as the other hand was rubbing her clit. After a second, she stopped, crawling over to Riyo, who Damian was still grinding against himself, resulting in Riyo moaning just as Barriss reached her. Barriss took advantage of Riyo's momentary distraction to grab her by the back of the head, kissing her and shoving her tongue into Riyo's mouth. Riyo moaned loudly, thrusting against Damian more urgently, hands clenching on his shoulders. One of Barriss's hands moved to Riyo's free breast, kneading it as roughly as Damian was the other.

Finally, Riyo lifted up off of him, breaking away from Barriss to pull her shirt and pants off, Barriss quickly freeing Damian from his own clothes. Then, Riyo reattached herself to Barriss's lips, shoving her onto her back and lying on top of her, grinding herself against Barriss. Damian grinned, watching as Barriss moaned, grinding back as Riyo reached back between their legs and shoved two fingers into Barriss. Barriss moaned loudly grabbing Riyo's ass and pulling her harder against herself. Damian smirked, lining himself up with Riyo and pushing into her, Riyo breaking the kiss to wail in pleasure, Barriss cupping a hand over her mouth to silence her.

Damian began to ram himself into her rapidly, Riyo rocking back against him as Barriss spun around, beginning to lick and suck Riyo's clit, gently rolling it between her teeth. Riyo squirmed as they worked together to pleasure her, muffling her cries of pleasure with Barriss's own clit, busying herself with trying to make Barriss feel as good as she did. She shoved three fingers into Barriss, roughly finger fucking her as Barriss rocked her hips against it. Then, Riyo momentarily switched to two fingers on her other hand before switching back, the two fingers instead shoving themselves into Barriss's ass. Barriss gasped, jerking before moaning loudly. Then, Barriss licked her fingers to wet them, collecting Riyo's juices from Ryo's legs and rubbing it thoroughly into the skin around Riyo's ass before shoving two of her own fingers in.

The effect was instant. Riyo clamped down on Damian, hard. Damian groaned, slamming into her faster, fucking her throughout her body-spasming orgasm, then continuing. Riyo bucked back against him in jerky, desperate motions, unable to do practically anything beyond thrusting back against Damian and shoving her fingers rapidly into Barriss's holes. Finally, Damian groaned, shoving himself deep into Riyo as his cock exploded, shooting his seed deep into her, Riyo instantly jerking and screaming into Barriss's nethers, her insides clamping down again. After several seconds, Damian pulled out of Riyo, who collapsed, and Barriss rolled her off, spinning around and spreading her legs for Damian. Damian shoved into her instantly, ramming in as hard and fast as he could. Barriss made no attempt to quiet herself as she cried out her pleasure to the world around them, knowing full well that Ahsoka would have activated the sound nullification systems in Jek and Shaeeah's room, as she did every night. Damian grinned, slamming into her again and again, Barriss's cries simply growing louder and more hoarse as he did. Then, she shoved him with the Force, flipping him onto his back and straddling him, impaling herself on his member and beginning to bounce and roll her hips, Damian thrusting up into her.

As she rode him, Riyo pushed herself up into a kneeling position behind her, reaching around and roughly grabbing her breasts, tweaking and pulling her nipples hard, Barriss screaming in surprise and pleasure. Riyo kissed Barriss, running her tongue across her lower lip, and when Barriss didn't immediately open her mouth for Riyo's tongue, Riyo bit her lower lip. Not hard but enough to make Barriss gasp. Then, Riyo shoved her tongue into Barriss's mouth, earning a loud moan. One of her hands slid down to begin quickly and lightly rubbing circles over Barriss's clit and Barriss's hips began to move more erratically by the second. Then, she broke the kiss with Riyo, screaming and jerking her hips as she clamped down on Damian. Damian groaned, slamming up into her as his seed flooded her insides as well. After a moment, Barriss lifted up off of him, turning away and collapsing onto her hands and knees and panting.

"That was...amazing," Barriss panted.

Then, she gasped harshly as Damian shoved himself into her ass, waiting a second for her to adjust before beginning to slam into her. She slammed back against him, each thrust earning a throaty moan, gasp, or cry in response. Damian grinned and winked at Riyo before slapping Barriss's ass, hard.

"You'll wake the kids, Barriss, then Ahsoka will _really_ kill us all," Damian said.

Barriss moaned in response and Damian slapped her again.

"I said, be quiet," Damian said.

Barriss slammed back against him harder as a response and Damian motioned for Riyo to sit in front of her, Riyo doing so happily.

"Clean her up," Damian said.

Barriss did no such thing, so Damian slapped her again, harder this time. Barriss cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and Damian grinned as she leaned down, beginning to hungrily lap at Riyo's slit before gently biting down on Riyo's clit. Riyo's hips jerked and she cried out in pleasure, Barriss continuing to alternate between lapping at her sopping wet and leaking slit or focussing entirely on her clit. As she did, Damian watched in Riyo's expression as she hurtled toward her end. Apparently, Barriss was as good as licking as she was sucking. Damian grabbed Riyo by the back of the head, kissing her hungrily and receiving a matching kiss from Riyo. Then, Riyo screamed, the kiss muffling her, as she came, hips spasming and jerking against Barriss's face, Riyo's hands holding Barriss's head in place. A moment later, Barriss's ass clenched and she bucked, screaming into Riyo's nethers as she also came, almost instantly forcing Damian over the edge again, making him ram into her, filling her ass to overflowing as well. They remained there for several seconds, Riyo letting go of Barriss's head and lying back on the blanket, panting from her orgasm, and Damian slowly softening inside of Barriss until he slipped out of her with an audible pop. Then, Barriss collapsed onto the blanket, gasping for breath still twitching and trembling from her own orgasm.

"That's a first," Damian said after he had regained enough breath to talk. "You've never finished from anal before."

Barriss responded with something between a moan and a groan and Damian chuckled, lying back. He reached over, grabbing his and Barriss's clothes, pulling his own then helping Barriss back into hers as Riyo dressed herself slowly and tiredly. Then, they all lay there for a long while to recover before heading inside, Damian bringing the blanket. Ahsoka was waiting in the living room. And she was livid.

* * *

Read and review. Still need a pairing for Barriss. Can be almost literally anything. Male or female, any humanoid race. Anything.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Solo

Damian stepped into the kitchen and looked around. Barriss sitting at the table, a small smirk on her face. Jek and Shaeeah sitting at the table with their shoulders hunched, trying to hide. Ahsoka standing at the stove, refusing to look at Barriss.

"Good morning Ahsoka," Damian said.

Silence.

"Oh come on," Damian sighed. "How can you possibly still be mad? It's been a week!"

Silence.

"Well can you at least help me train today?" Damian asked.

Silence.

"Fine," Damian sighed. "I'm going to go find someplace to buy supplies. You guys want anything?"

"Buy us an Astromech," Barriss said. "I'm tired of having to control the guns, hyperspace, and the deflector shields all at once."

"Any preference?" Damian asked.

"R2 or R3," Barriss said. "No R4, they're shaped weird."

"Trash can not cone head, got it," Damian nodded. "Jek, Shaeeah?"

Both shook their heads.

"Ahsoka?" Damian asked.

"You want to know what I want?" Ahsoka snarled, turning to him. "I want you go fuck yourself! I hope you never come back! i hope you land and step off and there are four Sith Stalkers waiting for you! I hope you just go die!"

Damian staredat her for a moment before shrugging.

"Suit yourself," Damian shrugged. "See you guys around."

He walked out to the shuttle and started it up, lifting into the air and saluting Barriss, Jek, and Shaeeah goodbye out the window. Then, the turned, flying away. Once he was far enough away to not be seen, he took off into orbit and then jumped to Hyperspace. if he was going to get everything he needed, he'd have to go somewhere that sold droids that were still useful. Like Coruscant.

He sat back, sighing. There was a short list of places he could go, and he didn't want to go to Coruscant if he didn't need to. So, fifteen minutes later, he arrived at a backwater droid dealership, landing and walking off of the shuttle, seeing a long line of astromechs, instantly seeing there were no R-series mechs of any kind. He walked to the owner of the store and the human man turned to him, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" the man asked.

"Do you have any R-series?" Damian asked.

"What you see is what you've got," the man said. "No R-series. Those are getting rare. And obsolete."

Damian nodded and turned, walking away from him, back to the shuttle and taking off. After about five more outer rim stops, as well as asking Ohnaka and Bane, Damian finally gave up, deciding Coruscant was the only place left. He dropped out of Hyperspace, finding several Imperial Star Destroyers orbiting the planet. They payed him no mind, however, and he landed at the market district. He left his shuttle, putting his usual helmet on, and walked from shop to shop, quickly getting what he needed and paying for it to be delivered onto his ship, then heading to the only droid shop nearby. He stopped as he walked into it, scanning around. Six R4s, seven R1s, and three R5s. No R2s. No R3s.

"Excuse me," Damian said, walking up to the counter where a Trandoshan was polishing a piece of droid. "Do you happen to have any R2s or R3s in stock?"

"One of each," the Trandoshan said. "I have an R2-KT and an R3-S6. I'll have to warn you, though, R2-KT hasn't had its memory wiped yet. I only just recently got ahold of it and haven't had the chance."

"That's alright," Damian said. "How much for the pair?"

"Well," the Trandoshan mused. "How does twelve thousand credits sound?"

"That sounds more than a little steep," Damian said.

"Well, how about five for one, and you make up the difference with a...favor, of sorts," the Trandoshan offered.

"What sort of favor?" Damian asked.

"You're a smuggler," the Trandoshan said. "You worked for Ghinvul before his...unfortunate accident. All I need is for you to drop off a couple of droids on the way back to your home with your own new ones."

"I assume it would be, detrimental for these droids to be picked up by the Empire," Damian said.

"To you for having them, me for giving them to you, and for my friends waiting for the droids for the Empire to have them."

"Why?" Damian asked.

"Because there are some...business deals that my friends would like to have records of that the empire needs to not find out about," the Trandoshan said. "If you absolutely can't get the droids to my friends, make sure the empire doesn't get them. Destroy their memory banks. Then contact me and I'll tell my friends that the records were disposed of."

Damian nodded and the Trandoshan walked into the back. Then, he walked back out, a white and pink R2 and a black and gold R3 following. Both stopped in front of Damian and the Trandoshan held his hand out. Damian payed him and the Trandoshan nodded.

"The droids you want are the red pair outside," the Trandoshan said. "Just tell them that you accepted the job and they'll know to follow you."

Damian nodded, walking outside and collecting the droids, then leading all four to his ship. Once on, he sat in the pilot's seat and one of the red droids, both C-series, entered coordinates for Hyperspace and Damian jumped. As they were traveling, Damian turned to his two new droids.

"Alright, so, do either of you have a problem working for a Smuggler?" Damian asked.

Both released a series of beeping noises and Damian sighed. rubbing his eyes.

"I don't understand a single thing you two say," Damian sighed. "Maybe Barriss or Ahsoka will understand."

The R2 unit suddenly began to beep rapidly, head swiveling side to side.

"What?" Damian asked. "You know Ahsoka?"

It beeped again.

"Good," Damian said. "Hopefully you can make her be nice. She's extremely angry with me and Barriss right now."

The droid began to beep.

"Look I don't understand you," Damian sighed. "Alright, head quickly right for yes, and left for no. Are you asking why she's mad?"

Right.

"Well, I had sex with one of Ahsoka's friends, and she got mad because she hates it when I have sex with her anywhere near me and also because it was her friend," Damian explained. "Same with Barriss. You two, where are we headed exactly?"

One of them turned its projector on, displaying a star map, then from there zooming in until he reached Mustafar.

"Oh terrific," Damian groaned. "There again. I fucking hate Mustafar! Alright. You two go to the cargo bay and get ready for offloading. I'm going to make this very fast."

The two C-series droids left the bridge and Damian turned to the other two.

"I don't trust that Trandoshan or either of those droids and this will be a perfect chance for you two to earn my trust," Damian said. "Whatever happens, keep he ship running. I expecting a trap, so the ship needs to be ready to take off at the drop of a hat. Can you do that?"

Both droids turned their heads to the right. Damian nodded as they dropped out of Hyperspace. Following the coordinates, Damian landed at a facility that did God knows what on the hellish planet. There were several men wearing a variety of masks and ragged brown ponchos standing on the platform. As soon as Damian had touched down, they began to walk over and Damian hurried to the cargo bay, lowering the ramp and jogging down it with the droids following. When he reached the bottom, he found the recipients standing in a semicircle around the edge of the landing platform. He walked away from the ship a bit and the droids followed close together behind him.

"I've got your droids," Damian said. "Take them so I can go home."

"No charge?" one of the people asked.

"No charge," Damian said.

"No, I think there is a charge," a second said. "As a matter of fact, I know there's a charge."

"No there's no-"

Then, Damian's ears were ringing and he was lying on his back. Pain was coursing through him, screaming to be acknowledged from his back. He looked around slowly, vision swimming, seeing the ship taking off, the ramp closing, scoring and blast damage surrounding it. Then, Damian looked the other way, vision slowly sharpening as he stared at the four people around him. All at once, they slowly reached up to their ponchos, ripping them away and exposing their outfits. All were some form of combination between machines and armor plating, all grafted to their bodies, all accompanied by black clothes or armor, and all clear indicators of who he was staring at. As Damian pushed himself up, forcing himself to ignore the pain, each drew metal cylinders from somewhere on their uniforms. One with a black mask with a red "Y" on the front extended dual standard-style lightsabers. One, the only female, that had a brown mask with a breathing apparatus and a silver visor across her eyes drew a handle that extended a plasma whip. The third was the same from Felucia who had the long staff with four blades, which apparently came in several pieces. And the last, unfortunately, was not the other one from Felucia. This one was a Lasat. It had black and grey fir in stripes, stood seven feet tall easily, had black armor down to its knees, black cloth wrapped around its neck a couple times with another strip hanging low over its otherwise bare torso. It didn't have a normal lightsaber. Its were a pair of gauntlets that each extended a pair of claw-like lightsaber blades.

"Oh," Damian breathed, pushing himself up as the four Sith Stalkers began forward. "Well Ahsoka, you got your wish. Now I'll die because there were four Sith Stalkers waiting when I stepped off the ship."

He reached back, feeling his back and wincing at the burn. The exploding droids were exceptionally powerful detonations, but they had burned him, disoriented him, made lightsaber combat problematic at best, and then his ship had taken off and stranded him. He drew his lightsaber, extending one blade just as a series of beeps blared in his ear.

"Dammit droid you know I can't understand you!" Damian snapped, backing away from the calmly approaching Sith Stalkers. "If you're not working with them, I need a fucking ride! Pick me up!"

They beeped at him again and he pulled the comm link out, hurling it off the platform before turning, leaping off of the landing pad. As he fell toward the magma, he angled himself, moving sideways until he was over a small platform held by four droids. He landed on the platform, and sighed, looking back up as the four Sith Stalkers jumped. Two landed on small droids carrying buckets of liquid metal, one landed on another platform, and the one with the staff landed on the magma, smoke curling up from his feet but he was standing on it and not bursting into flames.

"Oh for the love of...What are you!?" Damian shouted. "Hey, droids! Get me to land!"

The droids silently began to speed up, changing direction and crossing the river of lava, heading toward an outcropping of stone. Before they could get there, Damian turned to the Sith Stalkers, finding them moving to surround him. He looked around, seeing a single droid flying past and leapt to it, landing heavily and the droid protested before continuing across the lava, the Sith Stalkers following.

"Come on you stupid Astromechs!" Damian snarled. "Where the hell are you!?"

The first Sith Stalker pulled up beside him, the one with two lightsabers. Damian didn't bother trying to fend them off. He shoved the Sith Stalker's droid out from under him with the Force then leapt over a blast as well, flipping, and landing on a second platform, the force from his landing making the platform skid sideways over the lava.

"Guess you don't get my trust after all," Damian said, searching the sky.

Then, he leapt sideways to a droid's head as the plasma whip connected with the platform, splitting it in half. Damian growled in annoyance and crouched, watching the four Sith Stalkers. They were going at him one at a time. Toying with him. But he didn't want to fight them. He wanted to survive. Which meant they had to die.

He shoved with both hands, the telekinetic blast sending the female and the one with two sabers flying. The other two leapt over it, and the two who were thrown landed together on a platform. Damian turned, seeing the droid speeding toward a drop off. He smirked, remembering the last time he was on Mustafar. He prayed this was like that. Then, he jumped, barely clearing the edge and beginning to fall. He held his breath, passing through a cloud of volcanic ash, then fell out the other side to see the shuttle, flying downward. He put his arms and legs to his side, shooting down after it and getting inside before using the Force to close the ramp and crashing to the floor as the shuttle leveled off and then shot into space, jumping to Hyperspace. He lay on his back, catching his breath from the adrenaline, fear, and hard landing for a few moments before standing and walking to the bridge, finding the two Astromechs there.

"You're late," Damian said. "Stupid Astromech."

He collapsed into his chair, setting a hand on each droid's head and rubbing it like a pet for a moment before letting his hands fall and groaning.

"Stop by a bar," Damian said. "I want a very stiff drink."

The R2 unit beeped in response and Damian stood, walking to the back and changing into something not burned and blasted full of holes, checking his burn in the mirror. It was already healed a good deal. He stared at it a while before deciding to ask Ahsoka about it. Then, he walked back to the bridge, sitting down as they exited Hyperspace at Hondo Ohnaka's base. Damian stared at the droid for a moment before stashing his lightsaber and sighing.

"Whatever happens, no one else gets on this ship, and I am not allowed to play any games," Damian said. "If you follow those rules we might get off this planet without having to steal from Hondo."

Damian walked off the shuttle, R2-KT following him with R3-S6 staying to watch the ship. Damian and R2 went into the base, Hondo meeting them at the door with a bottle of liquor in each hand, one of which he handed to Damian.

"Welcome home my friend!" Hondo greeted him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him inside. "Have a drink, enjoy yourself! Join us in a game!"

"Pass," Damian said. "I need my ship and droid."

"That is very fair," Hondo laughed. "Come. I must introduce you to our newest members."

Damian followed him to the back where only Hondo, Damian, Hondo's best men, and whichever women they chose to sleep with at the time were allowed. Once there, Hondo called out a pair of Twi'Leks, both with the same shade of blue skin, and absolutely identical faces, not that Damian was usually able to tell one Twi'Lek from another by anything other than skin color.

"Allow me to introduce the twins!" Hondo said. "Hailey and Kailey!"

"I'm Hailey."

"I'm Kailey."

They introduced themselves in the opposite order Hondo had introduced them. Hondo shrugged and Damian laughed.

"Listen," Hondo said. "I was trying to decide who should...welcome them. They just got here yesterday, so they are still...uninitiated. Would you mind too terribly? For old times' sake?"

Damian sighed and nodded before uncorking his bottle and taking a long drink before holding it out.

"Drink up girls," Damian said. "We're going to throw you a massive welcome home party. Also in tangent with my own welcome home party."

The twins were confused so they led them back out to the front where Hondo announced that they were suddenly having a party. Cheers thundered around the room before women who weren't bounty hunters flooded the room, serving alcohol as music pounded from the speakers and smoke began to drift around the room from whichever drugs Hondo's men were into at the time. Damian began to drink as well, making sure the twins did the same and soon Damian's sense for time and actions began to blur. At some point, he and the twins ended up on the dance floor, the twins grinding up against him from either side and kissing him. Then, as they were kissing, he guided them closer and closer until he managed to trick them into kissing each other. From there, it was a bit of a blur until getting to his old room in the base with the twins.

He remembered stripping them while they were busy kissing and fondling each other, apparently far more drunk than he was, or maybe experienced with each other. Then, he remembered ramming into one while the other rode her face and made out with him. Then, after that was a memory of taking one, maybe the same or maybe the other, from behind while she used a strap-on to fuck her sister at the same time. He remembered that one better, whether from sobering up or from the arousal brought on by watching a girl fucking her sister with a strap-on while kissing her and getting railed out by you he wasn't sure. he remembered fucking her. He remembered finishing inside her. He remembered feeling like he needed to pee. And then he remembered the sister riding him while her sister fucked her in the ass with the strap-on. Once again, he remembered finishing inside, but then after that all memory ceased until he woke up on his ship. He groaned, rubbing his eyes and looking around. One of the Twi'Lek twins was lying beside him nude, and on the other side was a nude Pantoran.

"Huh, another Pantoran," Damian mused. "Where does Hondo find these girls."

"What do you mean another?" the Pantoran asked, looking up at him. "You said I was the first."

"Yeah, I gotta be honest, I straight up lied to you," Damian said. "Probably did that a lot more than just the once too. "Hey, Hailey."

"Kailey," the Twi'Lek sighed. "Honestly, were you so drunk you don't even remember saying I was your favorite?"

"Yeah, I was definitely wasted beyond all common sense, otherwise I'd be waking up with a complete set of lesbian twins, not only one of them," Damian said. "Where is your sister anyway?"

"You really _don't_ remember a thing," Kailey snorted. "You said I was your favorite because my pussy was tighter since I was a virgin and then you traded my sister to that other guy for her. A good choice really, since she's much better at pussy licking than Hailey is, but still, she is my sister. We should probably go and get her."

"Wait wait wait," Damian said. "You were a virgin?"

"Yes," Kailey nodded.

"God dammit!" Damian groaned lying back. "Figures. I finally find a virgin and I'm so drunk I can't even remember it in the morning. Same thing with lesbian twins. Fuck if there was ever a fuck to remember this was it and I got barely anything. Fuck me."

"If you're done with your piece of shit emotional breakdown, can we go save my sister now?"

"Yeah sure," Damian said. "Why not."

They left the ship, heading inside and finding Hailey easily from the crowd of guys around her, lined up to take turns running a train on her. Not that she minded. Her screams of pleasure were practically deafening.

"They'd probably let you cut if you want in," Damian said, looking to Kailey.

"Stop this before she gets pregnant," Kailey said.

"Probably too late," Damian said. "Alright, funs over," Damian said. "Time to give her a rest."

"Ah, Damian, you're awake!" Hondo greeted. "My thanks for that wonderful party. And for welcoming the twins. If you want, you can take one of them with you."

"Ahsoka would kill me," Damian said. "Thankfully she won't know about this."

"That is probably true, yes," Hondo nodded. "Very well. I suppose you'll be leaving now?"

"Yeah," Damian said. "I gotta head back. See you around Hondo."

"Goodbye my friend," Hondo said. "Tell the lovely young ladies I said hello!"

"I will," Damian called back before getting n the ship, finding both Astromechs waiting. "Alright R2-KT. Time to head home. Alderaan."

The droid went to the controls, entering the coordinates and Damian lifted off, flying out of the atmosphere before jumping to Hyperspace.

* * *

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Making Amends

Damian Set the ship down on the landing pad and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with Ahsoka, especially as hung over as he was. He opened the ramp and walked down it, finding Jek, Shaeeah, and Barriss waiting. All three threw their arms around him instantly.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Barriss asked.

"What do you mean?" Damian asked.

"Ahsoka and I both had a vision about you fighting four Sith Stalkers," Barriss said. "What the hell happened?"

"In order to get these two, I had to agree to a delivery job," Damian said. "I stepped off the ship in Mustafar, however, and take a guess who was waiting. Four Sith Stalkers, just like Ahsoka said there should be. Where is she anyway?"

"She's making lunch," Jek said.

"Right," Damian sighed. "Barriss, why don't you and the kids have R3-S6 show you what all he can do with the ship and start offloading the supplies. And see if you understand him."

"I can," Barriss said. "It takes time, but you learn to understand them when you fight a war alongside them."

"Fair enough," Damian sighed. "R2-KT, you come with me. We have to go apologize to Ahsoka."

He walked inside with the droid following him and when he reached the kitchen Ahsoka turned, staring at him in silence. He sighed, opening his mouth to speak just as Ahsoka stepped forward, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling and tucking his head into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said after a minute. "I'm so sorry. I never should have said what I did. I'm so so sorry!"

"It's alright," Damian said, running his hand lightly up and down her back. "It's alright Ahsoka. I'm not mad. I'm safe and I'm back. You don't have to worry about me. And I brought you a present."

Ahsoka pulled back, giving him an unsure look and Damian stepped aside, allowing Ahsoka to see R2-KT.

"Katie?" Ahsoka blinked. "Oh my god, Katie!"

She dropped to her knees, hugging the droid and the droid began to beep at her.

"Oh my God, I missed you too!" Ahsoka smiled. "I'm so glad you didn't get your memory banks wiped! How did you find her?"

"I went to Coruscant to find an astromech and bought an R3 for me and Barriss and her for you," Damian said. "You don't happen to know an R3-S6 do you?"

"You bought him?" Ahsoka asked. "That little piece of trash was a Separatist spy who almost got me, my master, and our personal Astromech killed!"

Katie began to beep and Ahsoka turned to her.

"Wiped?" Ahsoka asked. "You're sure? Completely?"

The droid beeped at her again and Ahsoka sighed.

"If you say so," Ahsoka said. "She says his memory banks were wiped so he's not a spy anymore. I still don't want him around me but you can have him if you want."

Damian nodded and sat in a chair.

"I'm sorry I had sex with Riyo Chuchi," Damian said. "I didn't mean to offend you or make you angry."

"It's alright," Ahsoka said. "I'm sorry for blasting you out through the window."

"It could have been worse," Damian shrugged.

Katie began to beep and Ahsoka looked over at her, eyebrows slightly elevated before lowering into an annoyed expression.

"How many did you fuck this time?" Ahsoka snarled.

"Three," Damian sighed. "At least I didn't do it around you."

Ahsoka stared at him in silence. Then, she turned away from him, returning to chopping up tomatoes, using much more force than necessary.

"How are you mad at me this time?" Damian asked. "I didn't have sex around you, like you wanted."

"That's not the point!" Ahsoka snapped.

"Then what?" Damian asked.

"You're a worthless piece of shit!" Ahsoka spat, turning to him, brandishing the knife. "You would fuck a Hut as long as it had tits and a place to stick it! You're not even worth the amount of time it's taken to train you!"

"Then why did you?" Damian asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka said. "You asked. And now you don't even really care. You're just using the Force to be a smuggler. You're wasting your gift and you don't even care!"

"And what are you doing with yours!?" Damian snapped. "Hiding! At least I'm using mine! And my use of mine allows you to be able to afford to hide! My use keeps you safely hidden from the Sith Stalkers!"

"I never asked you to protect me!" Ahsoka snapped.

"Then maybe I'll stop!"

"Thank fucking God!" Ahsoka spat. "If I never see you again it'll be too soon!"

Damian curled his hands into fists but clamped his mouth shut, turning and storming out of the building and walking to the ship.

"We're finished," Barriss said as Damian stormed past her.

"Good, I'm leaving," Damian said.

"What?" Barriss asked. "For how long?"

"Forever," Damian snarled, punching the switch to close the ramp and walking to the bridge where R3 was checking one thing or another.

"Damian you can't just leave over a fight," Barriss said from the communicator. "She's just mad, she'll calm down."

"I don't care," Damian said. "I'm not a Jedi. I'm not an ex Jedi. I never will be. I'm a smuggler. It's all I ever have been and all I ever will be."

"So that's it?" Barriss asked. "After everything, you're just going to give up?"

"Barriss I'm not going to stay here and make her mad by existing," Damian said. "If she truly hates me that badly, then I'll stay out of her hair. And if she decides she regrets telling me to leave, she can tell me so if I decide to visit."

"She regrets it!" Barriss said. "Just get out of that ship!"

"Barriss, you now as well as I do," Damian said. "I'm no Jedi. I'm a criminal. I've always been a criminal. It was fun while it lasted, but it's time for me to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I'm a criminal too," Barriss said. "Should I go back to blowing people up?"

"You're a Jedi Barriss," Damian said. "You're a good person. I'm a worthless piece of shit. So I'll go and work for the rest of the worthless piece of shits that Hondo commands."

"Damian, you're not a worthless piece of shit!" Barriss said. "You're a good man!"

"R3, got out," Damian said. "You're Barriss's."

R3 beeped and turned, leaving the ship. Then, Damian lifted off and left, jumping to Hyperspace as soon as he could.

* * *

Read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Waiting For An Answer

Damian stared at the hologram of the building in silence, one hand to his chest, the other slowly turning his lightsabers over and over above his hand. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his chest as his latest one-night-stand embraced him.

"Perhaps you should go and visit them," she said. "You clearly miss them. I have to take leave to go and see my family every so often. I'm sure even big, tough, badass smugglers like you must be the same."

"Family?" Damian chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe that's right. Maybe I should. Didn't I pick you up just for meaningless sex? What are you doing getting all therapist on me?"

"A woman must have many talents if she intends to truly satisfy a man," she said before leaning in to whisper. "Would you like to see a couple of my other talents?"

"Oh I'd love to," Damian smiled, putting the holo-disk aside and turning to her, kissing her.

* * *

Damian sighed as the ship set down. He stared out the window at the house before walking to the ramp. Before it was even all the ay down, Jek and Shaeeah were scrambling up it, hugging him. He laughed, hugging them back before walking down the ramp with them to Barriss, who hugged him as well.

"It's good to see you," Barriss smiled. "You've been gone a long time."

"I know," Damian said. "Is she..."

"She's inside," Barriss said, expression falling. "She's not the same as she was before. She's barely spoken since you left. Maybe seeing you're back will make her open up again."

"Somehow I doubt it will," Damian sighed. "But I suppose it's worth a shot."

Damian walked away from the ship to the house and opened the door walking through to the door to the living room, finding Ahsoka sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV.

"Ahsoka," Damian said.

Ahsoka turned to look at him, eyebrows dropping a fraction of an inch. The, she turned back to the TV.

"It's good to see you again," Damian said. "You look good."

"Don't you have a whore to screw?" Ahsoka asked dryly.

"Do you really think that's all I do?" Damian asked.

"All I ever saw," Ahsoka said.

"Right, and I suppose I never saved your life, or helped several dozen people that the Empire was making life impossible for by delivering food and medical supplies," Damian said.

"I wouldn't know," Ahsoka said. "Most of those ended with you fucking someone to pass the time."

"That's not true and you know it," Damian said. I have helped people. You know what I've been doing since I left?"

"I'd wager Twi'Lek, Togruta, and Human," Ahsoka said. "Maybe a couple Pantoran."

"I've been rebelling," Damian said. "Stealing from the Empire, killing stormtroopers, delivering relief supplies. Anything I can think of. And I even got Hondo to agree and go along with it. We're effective. We know how to avoid the Empire, where to strike, and when to pull out. We're doing good, Ahsoka."

"Oh yeah?" Ahsoka asked. "And how many times a week do you fuck some random slut?"

Damian stared at her before his shoulders slowly sank. She was right. He rarely went more than two or three days without finding someone to have sex with.

"Like I said," Ahsoka said. "All you care about is sex. All you care about is yourself."

Damian remained silent for several seconds before turning and walking back out of the house.

"Hey there you are!" Barriss said. "Oh, just wait until you see how good Jek's gotten with his electrostaff. And I'll bet Shaeeah can outshoot you any day of...you're leaving?"

"It was a mistake to come here," Damian said. "I don't belong. I never did. A smuggler is all I was meant to be. It was stupid of me to think I could be anything else."

He hurled his lightsaber aside, walking past her.

"I was never meant to have a real family," Damian said. "All I've ever been is a waste of time and effort."

He closed the ramp, heading to the bridge and taking off, returning to his home. As he walked in, the same Twi'Lek that had suggested he go and see Ahsoka walked forward to meet him.

"Hey, how was your trip?" she asked, setting her hands on his shoulders.

"Keep your hands off of me whore," Damian snarled, shoving her hands away.

She slapped him, the sound echoing through the suddenly silent room. Damian stood there, staring blankly into space as she slapped him again then spat in his face. Then, Hondo arrived, grabbing her and moving her away from him.

"Damian, my friend, what ever is wrong?" Hondo asked.

"No one enters my room, even you," Damian said.

Then, he walked past him, going into his room and to his private bathroom, washing the spit off of his face before staring at his bed. He ripped the sheets off of it, opening the trash can and shoving them in before lying on the bare mattress, staring at the ceiling. His communicator began to sound and flash and he set it to silent, setting it on his bedside table and watched the light. After a time, it stopped flashing. Then, ten minutes later it began again. An hour after that. Then another hour later. Then it stopped. Two days later it began to flash again. Four days after that. Then a week. Then another. Then the light simply stopped flashing. And the communicator didn't leave the bedside table, beginning to gather dust.

* * *

Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Discovered

Damian stood from behind cover, firing his blaster pistol twice and dropping the last stormtrooper. Then, he and Hondo ran forward, getting to the munitions room and beginning to set charges.

"We only need a handful," Damian said. "If one of these goes off, it'll set the rest off and the entirety of this half of the planet will see the fireball."

Hondo nodded, setting the last charge.

"All set, let's get out of here," Hondo said.

Damian nodded and they ran out of the base, getting on their ship and flying out of the frigate and into space where Hondo's best pilots were blasting tie fighters into scrap.

"All ships, pull out!" Hondo said. "Jump out of here!"

The fighters turned, all jumping to Hyperspace as Damian looked to Hondo.

"Let's light these fireworks off, shall we?" Damian grinned.

Hondo nodded, smirking and Damian pressed the detonator. Instantly, the charges went off, blasting the munitions which then hit the frigate's fuel. A moment later, the frigate had become a massive blue sphere of plasma shooting through space.

"Jump!" Damian shouted.

Hondo did so and they took off just a second before the plasma ball reached them. Hondo laughed as they flew, the autopilot engaged, and sat back, putting his feet up on the dash.

"Too easy," Hondo said.

"Now we go back, get wasted, and have the third biggest party of all time," Damian said.

"And since you lost the bet, you have to call them," Hondo said.

Damian's smile faded and he stared at his lap. Four years. It had been four years since he had been home. Two years since they stopped calling altogether. Two years since the last piece of that life he had ended. Well, not the last. He still used the blaster pistol given to him by Jek. It had been ruined several times but no matter how many free, admittedly better pistols he was offered by Hondo, for example pretty much anything with sights rather than a flat top, he simply scrapped them for parts which he then modified and stuck in his blaster to get it working again. How could he not? It was all that remained of that life. Of the family that he deluded himself into believing he had for a while. It was the only proof he had left that he actually mattered to someone.

"Damian, it's been years," Hondo said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You have to call. You have to at least try. The kids have probably grown up by now. And that Togruta is probably-"

"-still angry," Damian interrupted. "She's probably still angry. She's always hated me for existing. These last four years that I've been gone have probably been some of the best in her life."

Hondo sighed, turning back to the controls.

"We're home," Hondo said. "I hope you're in the mood to party rather than drown yourself in that disgusting Rodian spiced wine again."

"Can't get drunk off anything else anymore," Damian said.

"I know," Hondo said. "You drink like me. Damian, you're addicted."

"Only until I finally work up the guts to put this blaster in my mouth," Damian said, staring at the blaster. "It's been a lot of fun, Hondo. We had a good run."

Hondo nodded slowly before piloting them down to the planet, setting them down on the landing pad. Damian walked out of the ship first, ignoring the pilots, then the ground troops, then the absentees, then the women as he walked to the bar. The bar tender set a bottle of Damian's now several-times-daily drink on the counter and Damian dropped a couple of credits, taking the bottle and instantly taking an unhealthily long swig. As soon as Hondo stepped into the room, the mood shifted. Music began to blare, drink began to flow, and people began to dance. Hondo almost instantly had women hanging off of his arms and Damian was again in his corner table. This time, however, it seemed things were destined to be different. Within minutes, Hailey, Kailey, and the Pantoran Damian had fucked that same night, then again and again for the next year before going home, Raiah, sat at his table, all staring at him knowingly and sympathetically. Then, Raiah held out the communicator that Damian spent every night staring at.

"It's time," Raiah said. "You have to call."

Damian slowly took the communicator, hesitating before standing and walking out of the room where it was quiet. He pressed the call button and waited. After so long, the communicator probably didn't actually work anyway.

"Damian?" Barriss's voice asked, thick with emotion and hope, the simple sound of it bringing tears to his eyes instantly.

"Barriss," Damian said, voice cracking as he wiped his eyes.

"It's been so long!" Barriss said. "You...you never answered. And then...How are you?"

"I..." Damian trailed off, staring at the communicator before swallowing hard, wiping futilely at his eyes. "Alone."

Damian felt his resolve shatter as he admitted it for the first time in years. His shoulders shook with silent sobs and he stared at the silent communicator.

"You could come home," Barriss said. "I can get the kids back here. And we can tell you about all of the jobs we've done. We know what you've been up to. You've been tearing the Empire a new asshole. Damian, we're so proud of you. All of us. You should come home to us, Damian. Come home. We want to see you. _She_ wants to see you."

Damian let a sob escape before clamping down on his vocal cords, silencing himself. There was silence.

"Please," Barriss finally said, also sounding to be crying. "Please come back to us."

Damian sat down against the wall, holding the communicator to his forehead with both hands, sobbing hard. Barriss didn't call again, and somehow he knew she wasn't listening anymore. He sat there, sobbing, for easily an hour before slowly calming as the door opened and Raiah sat beside him and hugging him. He slowly stopped crying and stood, putting the communicator away as she held up his drink. He shook his head and she smiled, shaking it.

"Somebody needs to dispose of it," Raiah said.

Damian smiled and took the bottle, hurling it into the wall with a satisfying shatter and splatter of liquid on the wall and ground. Then, they walked to the door, opening it. Just as they did, the front door opened and white armor stepped through. It was instantaneous chaos. Even drunk, the pirates were natural fighters. Weapons were always in an arm's reach, and a natural hatred of stormtroopers allowed for the first two waves of troopers to be dropped in a massive, bloody, deafening mixture of lead pipes, rifle butt stocks, and blades. Then, the door opened for a wall of plasma and pirates were dropping like flies in a hail of blood red streaks. The pirates began to fire back almost instantly, stormtrooper corpses lining the ground as well, but there were so many that they were able to shield themselves with the dead before them.

Scarcely a second after the blaster fire started, Damian was kneeling behind his own table, which was on its side for cover. As getting there had been instinctive, he had no idea what or who was around him. When he looked, he found out. And his heart shattered. Hailey and Kailey had been at his table, back to the door. They hadn't been able to hear the fight over the music. Or if they did they assumed it as a normal pirate vs pirate fight. So when the blaster fire started, they likewise hadn't seen it coming. Now they were lying beside Damian with smoking holes through them, Hailey's hand still in Kailey's pants and her other entwined with her sister's. In front of Damian, Raiah was lying, holding a hand over several holes in her stomach as blood foamed from her mouth.

"Raiah!" Damian gasped, pulling her to him with the Force. "Hold on!"

She smiled and shook her head slowly.

"Shred," she managed to choke out, raising a hand to his chest. "Family...Home...Peace...I...love...y...y..."

Damian swallowed hard, setting her down and wiping blood from her lips before drawing his pistol and standing. Blaster bolts shot past him instantly but he raised his own, opening fire and beginning to drop troopers, a single shot each. If a blaster bold was aimed at him, he twisted or leaned out of the way and continued firing. As he did, Hondo's forces rallied, concentrating fire at the doorway, bottlenecking the stormtroopers' reinforcements as Damian massacred the ones in the room. Then, the next time the door opened, Damian shoved a hand, putting as much power as he could behind the telekinetic shove. Bodies crashed into bodies, bodies crashed into walls and floor, and then bodies exploded through the outer door with the force of a volcanic eruption, corpses by the several dozen rocketing out over the landing pad and falling into the mountains below.

"Damian, those powers!" Hondo said. "It has been so long!"

"Everyone evacuate," Damian snarled. "Take your fighters and get out of here. Don't fight. Don't play the hero. Just get yourselves out."

Everyone scrambled out of the room and Hondo joined him at his side. Hondo drew a pair of blasters and they walked out of the base, Damian blasting any stormtroopers nearby off the landing pad, along with all of the tie fighters, before walking toward the ship, Hondo sprinting on ahead. Damian fired carefully, each shot dropping a trooper, while Hondo fired accurately but rushed, more pinning the troopers down than killing them. Then, just as they reached the ship, a crash sounded behind Damian and he turned, finding himself staring at a humanoid with black robes, black gloves, black shirt and pants, black boots, and a black mask with numerous red-lensed cameras sticking out of it at odd angles landed in the center of the platform, drawing a sword that Damian instantly identified as Cortosis from under his cloak.

"That's useless," Damian said. "I don't use Lightsabers anymore. I use this."

He held up a detonator and pressed the button and the center of the landing pad exploded skyward, blasting the Sith Stalker into pieces instantly.

"Amazing what you can learn from Bounty hunters and pirates," Damian said, walking to the ship and climbing on, closing the ramp as Hondo took off. Then, Hondo flew them to space, docking with his orbiting shuttle and looking to Damian.

"Where will you go?" Hondo asked.

"I'm going home," Damian said. "I'm going back to them. I've lost one family now. I'm going to protect my other one. Go into hiding Hondo. Don't let them find you. Stop being a Pirate."

"They'll track you," Hondo said.

"They'll track a shuttle," Damian said. "I'll trade it for one of the spares."Hondo nodded, handing Damian a piece of paper with coordinates on it.

"It was meant to be a gift for your birthday," Hondo said. "It took a long time and a lot of credits, but it's finished. I had your old one restored."

"My old one?" Damian blinked before his eyes widened. "The Wraith? You got the Wraith fixed?"

"And upgraded," Hondo said. "All the old stealth tricks, plus active visual cloaking, cortosis plating, cruiser deflector shields, and newly upgraded blasters."

Damian hugged Hondo who chuckled before stepping back and bowing.

"I will see you again my boy," Hondo said. "May fortune always smile upon you. And may you go painlessly cold turkey from alcohol."

"Good luck, my friend," Damian said.

Hondo nodded and left to his own shuttle and Damian jumped to the coordinates, swapping them out for his own sleek and vaguely bat-shaped ship which had been destroyed when he first worked for Hondo, then disconnected from the shuttle and jumped again. It was long past time to go home.

* * *

Read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Long Time no See

Damian set his ship down, staring at the house in silence. There was no welcoming committee. No children ran out to hug him. No bright smiling faces. Not that he expected any. He sighed, standing and walking off of the ship. As he walked to the door, it opened and Barriss appeared in the doorway, eyes watery. Damien felt tears of his own start to form and Barriss stepped forward, enveloping him in a hug.

"We heard about the attack," Barriss said. "I'm so sorry."

"It was inevitable," Damian said. "We were never careful about keeping our base hidden. And we never planned for an attack. Did it say how many escaped?"

"Only one ship," Barriss said. "The rest were shot down."

Damian nodded. He had suspected as much.

"I'm so sorry," Barriss said again, hugging him again. "When we heard, we were so afraid that you were...but now you're here! I'll call Jek and Shaeeah and get them to come back here."

"Is Ahsoka..." Damian trailed off.

"Yes," Barriss said. "She's inside. She needs to see you, Damian. Please, go to her."

"Yeah," Damian sighed. "You can use my ship's communicator to call Jek and Shaeeah."

Barriss nodded, walking to the ship and Damian walked inside, walking to the kitchen where Ahsoka was cutting something.

"Ahsoka?" Damian said, Ahsoka freezing instantly.

She set the knife down instantly and slowly turned toward him, staring. Then, she practically leapt across the entirety of the kitchen, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as well, smiling and tucking his face into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" Ahsoka sobbed. "I'm so sorry for telling you to go away! I'm so sorry for everything! Please don't go again!"

"I'm not," Damian said. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear to you I'm not leaving again."

Ahsoka nodded, her sobs slowly starting to subside.

"I was...s-so s-scared," Ahsoka sobbed. "I-I saw the n-news s-say th-that they all d-died! I-I s-saw the sh-ships b-blowing u-up! A-And th-then...th-they b-blew up the b-base! I-I w-was s-so..."

She began to sob as hard as before again and Damian pulled her tighter against him, walking to the couch and sitting down, keeping Ahsoka in his lap. For several minutes, Ahsoka sobbed into his chest before finally managing to stop nearly a half hour later. Then, she simply sat there.

"I'm sorry," Damian said. "I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry I never called. I'm sorry for making you think I died. I'm sorry for being such a worthless piece of shit."

"You're not," Ahsoka said. "You're one of the best men I've ever known. I'm sorry for everything I said back then."

"So am I," Damian said.

Just then, the door opened and Barriss walked in.

"Oh sorry," Barriss said. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's alright," Ahsoka said. "Would you mind finishing up dinner?"

"Of course," Barriss smiled. "Jek and Shaeeah are going to be here tomorrow."

"Good," Ahsoka smiled resting her head on Damian's shoulder. "It'll be good to have the family together again."

Damian smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head on Ahsoka's. After a little while, Barriss finished the food and they ate in relative silence. After dinner, Damian headed to bed. He hadn't slept since before the job that preceded the attack on Hondo's base, so he was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. He needed to sleep. As he lay in bed, drifting in and out of sleep, he found that Ahsoka was suddenly in his room, silently closing the door.

"Am I dreaming?" Damian asked.

"You tell me," Ahsoka said, lying down beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"I feel like I am," Damian said, hand gently trailing along her upper arm. "I hope I'm not."

Ahsoka looked up at him before pushing herself up and staring down at him.

"Is it a good dream?" Ahsoka asked.

"Feels like it," Damian said.

Ahsoka leaned down, gently brushing her lips against his, eyes fluttering closed. Damian sighed, kissing her back, one hand moving to the back of her head. Then, he pushed her away, sighing heavily.

"No," Damian said. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because if this is a dream it's not real and if it's real it's just because you're feeling emotional after everything that happened recently," Damian said. "Neither of those options appeal to me, so for now I can't."

Ahsoka smiled slightly and nodded, laying her head back on his chest and wrapping her arms around him, Damian wrapping his own around her. Then, he blinked and we was staring at the ceiling. Daylight streamed through the window and there was no sign of Ahsoka anywhere. Damian stood, changing into something clean, and walked out to the kitchen where Ahsoka and Barriss were eating breakfast.

"Good morning," Barriss greeted, Ahsoka turning around to smile at him as well.

"There's some eggs and bacon on the stove for you," Ahsoka said.

Damian smiled and nodded, getting himself a plate and sitting at the table, the events of the day before, and then of Ahsoka's visit, or maybe his dream, playing through his head. He ate slowly, and yet before he knew it he was out of food, still feeling hollow somehow.

"All you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah," Damian nodded. "Barriss, do you still have..."

"I do," Barriss said, lifting his lightsabers from her lap, setting them on the table before him. "I'll bet you're rusty now."

"Probably," Damian smiled. "Would you two mind helping me with that?"

"Gladly," Barriss smiled.

"Sure, I can kick your ass a couple of times," Ahsoka nodded.

Damian grinned, floating all of their dirty dishes to the sink before picking up his lightsaber and walking outside to the field, the other two following. Once outside, Damian extended a lightsaber blade, deciding to start over completely with the basics. Ahsoka and Barriss clearly had different ideas because they both extended their lightsabers, Ahsoka using both, and lunged at him, striking quickly. Damian shouted in surprise, blocking their strikes for several minute before flipping backward, separating his lightsabers and extending the second one, slashing the grass and watching it bend out of the way.

"You already had it set to training mode," Damian smirked.

"I did," Barriss said.

Damian smirked just as both leapt at them, slashing rapidly. Damian rolled to the side then stood, slashing back at them. They blocked the slash before Damian flipped, slashing at Barriss with his other blade. Barriss spun out of the way and Damian landed, rolling aside from a stab by Ahsoka, shoving her with the Force. Then, he turned, blocking Barriss's slash and kicking her in the gut, forcing her backward before stepping forward, slashing her across the stomach. She backed away, retracting her lightsaber blade and Damian turned to Ahsoka, darting forward and slashing at her rapidly. Ahsoka deflected slash after slash before flipping, slashing at him again. He spun, ducking under her blade then slashing as he stood, Ahsoka stepping out of the path of the blade. She slashed again and Damian blocked the blade, twirling his own around it several times before flicking his blade upward, hurling Ahsoka's into the air. She slashed with the other but he slashed the blade downward, slashing from right to left with his left blade. Just before it hit her, however, he froze, the image of Hailey, Kailey, and Raiah lying dead around him flooding his vision.

He dropped his lightsabers, staggering backward then dropping to his knees, hands going to the sides of his head and eyes closed, trying to will the image away. As it faded, he found himself in the fetal position on his side, head in his hands and tears streaming from his eyes.

"Damian?" Ahsoka asked, kneeling in front of him. "Damian what's wrong?"

"I...I can't..." Damian trailed off before wiping his eyes and sitting up, staring at the ground. "I can't...fight."

Barriss and Ahsoka stared at each other. Then, they turned to him.

"Are you...Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Damian said. "I...I can't fight. I keep seeing their faces."

"Whose?" Barriss asked.

"Hondo's crew," Damian said. "My friends."

"It's okay," Ahsoka said. "You don't have to fight. Meditate. You're not as powerful as you once were. Reconnect with the Force. I can tell it's been years since you last meditated."

"What's the point?" Damian asked. "If I can't fight, what's the point of using the Force."

"To protect," Barriss said. "Fighting for the sake of fighting is the Dark Side. The Light Side is to protect and defend. To keep those you love from harm."

Damian stared at her before shifting to lotus position and swallowing hard before closing his eyes. As expected, the memories of the fight and the dead flooded his mind. It both played in slow motion as well as playing normal speed on loop at the same time, ensuring there was no way for him to escape the memories. So, he stopped fighting. And he felt himself begin to sob. The memories continued for several more minutes before finally beginning to fade, the Force slowly beginning to reach him as it once did, slowly flowing through him more and more. After about an hour, he felt himself lift off the ground. Then, finally, the Force washed over him, filling him and flowing through him as it once had. He smiled slightly as it did. It felt warm and comforting after having gone so long without meditating. He missed it.

He spent hours meditating, basking in the feeling and letting it wash over him, calming him and bringing a sense of peace that he hadn't known in years. As time passed, and he continued meditating, he separated his lightsabers, then dismantled them down to the smallest pieces, holding his hands in front of himself with his palms up, the crystals hovering over them, spinning and flipping two inches above each palm as the pieces of the lightsabers floated around and around him in a sphere of alternating and ever-changing orbits, everything moving on a seemingly random path. Finally, he moved his hands, holding them out in front of himself, the lightsabers reconstructing themselves around the crystals and Damian closed his hands around them, opening his eyes and setting his feet down.

He turned, walking inside just as Jek and Shaeeah stepped in from the other door. Both shouted in joy, sprinting forward and leaping at him, Damian laughing and barely catching them.

"My God you two got big," Damian laughed. "What have you been doing?"

"We became smugglers working against the Empire, like you," Jek said.

"For who?" Damian asked. "Who do you work for?"

"Dulheif Ghaar," Jek said.

"Ghaar," Damian growled. "Of course. You're done working for him. And you're done working against the Empire."

"What?" Jek asked. "Why?"

"Because doing that is what got all of my friends killed," Damian said. "I'm not letting that happen to the two of you. And besides, you're going to be working with Barriss and Ahsoka to whip me back into shape."

Jek grinned, a hand resting on his electrostaff.

"Oh, I think someone's eager," Damian grinned. "Good. Let's go and see how good you are. It's been years since I trained you. Let's see what you can do."

Jek nodded, grinning, and they walked outside, Damian extending his lightsaber. Ahsoka and Barriss stood on the back porch with Shaeeah, watching nervously. Damian and Jek stopped facing each other and Jek lunged, swiping at Damian rapidly, his staff humming noisily as it swung and spun through the air. Damian smirked as he blocked and deflected Jek's strikes with his combined lightsabers. He had to admit, Jek had become an expert with the staff. Jek swiped at him from the left and Damian flipped over it, landing on his feet and slashing at Jek only for Jek to helicopter the staff, knocking Damian's blade upward and beginning to swipe at Damian from all sides too fast for Damian to block. Damian grinned, backing away, bobbing and weaving around the strikes, jek grinning as well. It was official, Jek was just as much an adrenaline junkie as Damian.

Damian spun past a swipe and slashed at Jek's back, Jek spinning and blocking the strike, barely managing to get his staff in place before Damian's blade hit it. Then, he swung the other end at Damian's foot. Damian flipped over the swipe and slammed his foot into Jek's forehead, knocking him to the ground and placing his blade at Jek's throat.

"Very well done," Damian grinned. "You've gotten to be truly amazing with that. Better than I ever was."

Jek beamed proudly and Damian helped him up, turning to the porch and smiling at Barriss and Ahsoka nodding. Both smiled in relief and they all headed inside, Damian starting dinner for a change. As he cooked, Jek told of all the adventures and jobs they had been on. Then, when John as able to step away from the stove, he sat down at his spot in the circle they had formed.

"Well, from your tales, it sounds as though Dulheif Ghaar is a great guy to work for," Damian smiled. "He takes care of you, he stands up for you, he got you the best training you could possibly get. He really would sound like a great guy, if I hadn't also worked for him. I know what he's really like, what cost his kindness comes with."

"What do you mean?" Jek asked. "What cost?"

"Shaeeah knows what I'm talking about, don't you?" Damian asked, giving her a stern and knowing look. "Well, how about it Shaeeah? Has he had a private talk with you yet?"

Shaeeah stared at the floor, Barriss and Ahsoka covering their mouths in shock. Jek stared at her in confusion.

"Sis?" Jek asked. "What's he talking about? What private conversation? What cost?"

Shaeeah looked away from the others in silence.

"Oh yeah, Dulheif Ghaar's a dead man," Damian said. "I'm going to rip his head off and shove it down his throat."

"What are you talking about?" Jek asked more forcefully, starting to get angry.

"Dulheif Ghaar cares only about two things," Damian said. "One is self-benefit. Anything that makes life better for himself. The other thing he cares about, is his vices. Alcohol, drugs, killing, gambling, money. Oh, and of course, his favorite: sex."

"Get to the point," Jek said.

"Alright, fine," Damian said. "All of the training and support you got from Dulheif Ghaar came at the cost of your sister selling her body for them."

Jek's mouth fell open and he stared at her in shock.

"You...you did what?" Jek breathed. "I...I didn't want you to know," Shaeeah said. "I knew you looked up to him and you needed a role model. I knew that I could get you trained and get you a role model who at least acted decent around you, so...I did what I had to. I had to look out for my little brother."

"Damian, When you go to kill Dulheif Ghaar, you're taking me," Jek said.

"With pleasure," Damian said. "It won't be long, either. I'm going to go and pay him a visit the next job I do."

"No," Ahsoka said. "You're not going to kill Dulheif Ghaar out of hatred and rage. That's only going to lead you to the Dark Side."

"He's earned it," Damian said.

"So drop a hint with the Empire," Barriss said. "Let them tear each other apart. Just make sure they miraculously know where to go to take out the ships first so that no one can escape."

"Excellent idea," Damian nodded. "I'll send the tip tomorrow. For now, I'm going to spend time with my family, something that's more than long overdue."

"I couldn't agree more," Ahsoka smiled.

* * *

Read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Rage

Damian peeked around the corner, grinning as the Stormtroopers guarding the hangar bay turned, patrolling away from him. It felt good to work with the others again. He missed them. And their current employer loved the idea of them working together. Especially given their task was to steal a Tie Interceptor while also freeing a prisoner from the star destroyer. The prisoner was one soon-to-be very grateful Cad Bane.

Damian motioned for the others to follow and jogged through the hangar to the hallway leading to the elevators. Barriss, Ahsoka, and Katie would ride them down to the detention level and free Bane. While they did, Damian, Jek, and Shaeeah would work on hijacking an interceptor. Then, R3 would bring the Wraith into the hangar and pick up everyone not in the interceptor and they would be off again.

"Go," Damian said, Barriss, Ahsoka, and Katie separating and running down the hallway.

Damian looked at the patrolling stormtroopers again and held a hand out, making the stormtroopers turn and walk away again, walking to the edge of the hangar then step out into open space, drifting away while still walking, thoroughly convinced they were still patrolling.

"Nice," Jek grinned. "Wish I could do that."

"It has its uses," Damian smirked. "Now, get that interceptor fueled."

Jek nodded, running to the interceptor they had chosen while Damian handed Shaeeah a rifle.

"I hear you're a good shot," Damian said. "Care to put one of these inside one of the thrusters on each of the fighters we're not stealing?"

Shaeeah nodded, aiming and opening fire, rapidly placing each of the miniature detonators, before handing the rifle back. He took it, breaking it down and putting it in a briefcase that he then sent out of the hangar. Just as he did, an alarm began to sound and he groaned.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't hear that until we were lifting off," Damian sighed. "Jek, hurry up!"

"Almost done!" Jek called back.

Just as he did, Barriss, Ahsoka, Bane, and Katie entered the room beside them and a door at the back of the hangar opened, a full squad of stormtroopers opening fire at them. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Damian stepped in front of the others, deflecting the blaster bolts back at them as Shaeeah called R3, telling him to get to the hangar. Jek finished fueling the Interceptor and disconnected the fuel line, tossing it away from the fighter and Damian, seeing it was still open, shoved it to the stormtroopers before deflecting a blaster bolt into the fuel, the fuel canister almost instantly exploding, blasting the stormtroopers and collapsing a part of the ceiling in front of the door, as well as collapsing more of it around the hangar and smashing two or three of the fighters. Ahsoka and Barriss caught the pieces falling toward them and Damian shielded Jek and the intercepter, clearing it a path out just before a wave of cold hit him. He glanced at Barriss and Ahsoka who both nodded. Just as they did, R3 arrived, setting the Wraith down and opening the ramp.

"Run!" Damian shouted.

They all sprinted at the ramp just as a blood red lightsaber cut a hole in the debris in front of the door the stormtroopers had come from. Damian, Ahsoka, and Barriss stopped at the bottom of the ramp, Bane sprinting onto the ship and Shaeeah stopping on it, looking back nervously. The Sith Stalker stepped through, the same dual wielder Damian had met on Mustafar. Damian swallowed hard but separated his lightsabers, readying himself.

"Can we take him?" Ahsoka asked.

"If he's alone, yes," Damian nodded. "Yes we can."

The Sith Stalker and Damian both raised their hands, lifting the debris and hurling it aside, clearing a space to fight. Then, the three Jedi and the Sith Stalker all charged. When they met, Damian flipped over the Sith Stalker, meaning to get on the other side to fight him only for it to flip, kicking him and launching him sideways into a wall of debris. Damian slid to the ground, groaning as the Sith Stalker blasted Ahsoka with the Force, launching her directly into the Wraith, knocking her unconscious. Damian stood, charging and slashing at him as he moved to simply kill Barriss. The Sith Stalker spun, blocking his blades with one of his own before using the other to block Barriss's. Damian twisted one of his blades, shoving the Sith Stalker's upward then slashing at him, the Sith Stalker spinning out of the way and slashing again. Damian spun, blocking the slash before the Sith Stalker's foot collided with his gut, throwing him. Damian flipped, putting a hand to the ground and flipping to his feet as Barriss flew toward him. He caught her as Shaeeah opened fire on the Sith Stalker.

"Shaeeah no!" Damian shouted.

Too late. The Sith Stalker charged at the ship, easily deflecting the shots. One hit Shaeeah in the shoulder and she screamed and dropped. Then, the Sith Stalker flipped backward, a blue laser shooting past as Jek dropped down from the intercepter, drawing his electro staff.

"Jek, stand down!" Damian said, standing only for the Sith Stalker to hurl a massive beam at him, pinning both he and Barriss to the ground.

"You hurt my sister," Jek snarled, slowly circling as the Sith Stalker did the same. "I'll kill you."

"You can try," the Sith Stalker smirked.

Damian shouted in rage and charged, swiping at the Sith Stalker faster and more viciously than he had Damian. If Damian weren't so busy trying to get free to save him, he might have been impressed. Jek flipped and spun, swiped and jabbed, and yet everything he did, no matter how flawless, the Sith Stalker was able to deflect or evade. Then, he slashed the staff, hurling it aside.

"No!" Damian shouted as the Sith Stalker raised his lightsaber.

He shoved with the Force, his rage filling him with power and sending the beam flying at the Sith Stalker. Jek lay flat on the ground and the Sith Stalker leapt into the air, flipping over the beam. Then, as he descended, he drove his lightsaber down through Jek's abdomen. Jek screamed before Damian's foot crashed into the Sith Stalker's face, flipping him backward, the lightsaber remaining. Damian retracted its blade and crushed it in his hand before using the Force to send Shaeeah, Barriss, and Jek onto the shuttle, Bane catching Jek and nodding to Damian, closing the ramp. A moment later, R3 took off, flying out of the hangar and escaping. Damian extended his lightsaber blades again as the Sith Stalker pulled out a spare lightsaber, extending both of his as well.

"You, you're not a Jedi," the Sith Stalker said. "Jedi do not use their anger."

"You hurt my family," Damian snarled. "I'm going to rip you apart."

The Sith Stalker laughed before charging, slashing at Damian rapidly, Damian ducking out of the way, slashing back when he could, the Sith Stalker blocking each strike. After several seconds, Damian flipped over a slash, slamming his knee down on the Sith Stalker's shoulder, targeting a pressure point and dropping him to the ground. Before he could finish him, however, the Sith Stalker hurled him off, standing and grinning. Damian landed hard, growling in rage as his hands began to go numb. He looked down as electricity sparked between his hands and the floor. Then, he grinned, holding his hands out.

"Die," Damian grinned.

Lightning flew off of his fingers, an agonizing burning sensation coming with it, and blasted into the Sith Stalker, slamming him to a wall and pinning him there as it raced over his body. As the pain grew worse, Damian began to shout in pain, holding it as long as he could before dropping the Sith Stalker. Then, he stared at his blackened fingertips.

"That's a very high level Dark Side power," the Sith Stalker said. "You're very strong in the Force."

"You have no idea," Damian growled, pulling his lightsabers to himself. "I told you I was going to kill you. And I meant it."

He pulled his lightsabers to himself, extending the blades and charging, the Sith Stalker doing the same. When they reached each other, Damian flipped over the Sith Stalker's blades, spinning upside down and slashing like a saw blade. The Sith Stalker ducked under the blades and Damian landed on his feet, lunging and slashing. The Sith Stalker began to backpedal, blocking every strike Damian threw. Then, as he slashed again, Damian blocked both, struggling to force them back. The Sith Stalker grinned then, spinning and slashing at Damian as he passed. Damian shouted in surprise, flipping away and landing on his feet, staring at his left lightsaber, the end of which was now missing. He hurled the empty remains aside, holding out his hand and pulling the crystal to himself, tucking it safely into his belt before gripping his remaining saber with both hands.

The Sith Stalker grinned, sprinting forward but before he could reach Damian, Damian retracted his Lightsaber blade, shoving at the Sith Stalker with both hands. As he expected, the Sith Stalker raised a hand and the blast reversed, instead throwing both Damian and the intercepter out of the hangar. Damian pulled the intercepter to himself quickly, getting in and sealing it, pressurizing the inside before turning to face the hangar and grinning, holding up the detonator. Then, he pressed it and all of the other ships exploded, blasting the remains of the hangar into space along with the Sith Stalker, who was able to live thanks to his augmentations. The Sith Stalker landed on a chunk of rubble, watching as Damian flew away, jumping to Hyperspace and retreating to open space where the Wraith and the cruiser owned by their employer were both waiting. He docked with the cruiser and hurried to the medical bay, finding Shaeeah and Jek both in a bed. Ahsoka met him at the door.

"He's alive," Ahsoka said. "He'll make a full recovery, thank God, but he's going to need to recover for a while."

"Good," Damian sighed. "Now I think I might need you and Barriss's help."

"With what?" Ahsoka asked.

Damian held up his hands and Ahsoka gasped, taking them in her own and staring at his fingertips.

"How?" Ahsoka asked.

"I used Force Lightning," Damian said. "I used the Dark Side and shot Force Lightning at the Sith Stalker."

"I thought so," Ahsoka nodded. "Your body wasn't adjusted to the Dark Side, so using such a powerful Dark Side power made your body reject it. Which is good. Because it means it'll be easier for you to go back to the Light Side."

"But I was so much more powerful," Damian said.

"No," Ahsoka said. "The Dark Side gets results faster, it doesn't make it stronger."

"In the short term, yes it does," Damian said.

"Damian, trust me," Barriss said. "If you start using the Dark Side, you're going to lose yourself to it. And then you will end up more than likely killing Ahsoka. Is that what you want?"

Damian stared at her before shaking his head.

"No," Damian said. "It's not. What do I do?"

"Meditate," Ahsoka said. "Find your center and meditate. Like you always have. Let go of your anger and fear."

Damian nodded and Ahsoka hugged him.

"And thank you for coming back," Ahsoka said.

Damian smiled and hugged her back.

"I told you I would always come back," Damian said. "I just regret not having a Sith Stalker's head this time."

"We'll have other chances," Ahsoka smiled. "Now go meditate."

Damian nodded, walking to the observation room of the cruiser and began to meditate. Since they'd be staying with the cruiser for a couple hours, he didn't have to go back to the Wraith yet.

* * *

Read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Worth

Damian opened his eyes, staring at the lightsaber crystal hovering in front of him. He could make a new lightsaber for it, if he wanted, but he had better ideas for it. He held out his pistol, deconstructing it and swapping out the power source for the lightsaber crystal. He also swapped out the pieces responsible for stabilizing the energy the pistol fired, the pieces responsible for keeping ti from overheating, and the barrel to one made of Mandalorian Iron so that it wouldn't melt. Then, he put it back together and smiled. He put it away, holding his lightsaber up again and sighing.

"You're a lightsaber short," Ahsoka said. "We should probably fix that."

"How?" Damian asked, following Ahsoka as she turned and walked away.

"You and I are going to Ilum," Ahsoka said. "There's a...trial that you have to undertake, and I'm going to as well. I'm no longer a Jedi, but I want to go through with the test. I want to earn my place again."

"What about Barriss?" Damian asked.

"She doesn't want to be a Jedi," Ahsoka said. "She enjoys being like she is too much."

"What do you mean?" Damian asked.

"As a Jedi, we take vows of celibacy, we can not have any form of attachments, and we're not supposed to commit crimes," Ahsoka said.

"So, basically all of the things I do," Damian said.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "However, those were the rules of the Jedi order I knew. From what I read in the library, and also with you as living proof, the ancient Jedi order had no such rule regarding relationships. But back then, loved ones were used all the time against those that loved them. So it was outlawed. Not that anyone followed the rule. Master Yoda had a couple of relationships when he was younger, if I remember correctly, Master Kit Fisto and Master Aayla Secura were married, Master Kenobi was in love with one of the Mandalorian rulers, my master was married in secret. Hell Master Ki Adi Mundi wad five wives and seven children. Basically the only one to follow the rule was Master Windu."

"So, what, you're not going to try and make me follow that rule?" Damian asked.

"Oh like I could make you do that if I tried," Ahsoka snorted. "No. I never understood the rule because it's impossible to go through life without forming attachments."

Damian nodded as they reached the Wraith and got on, sitting down. Ahsoka tok the controls, piloting them off the planet and then entering the Hyperspace coordinates and jumping. After about four hours, they arrived at Ilum, a planet of eternal winter where the entirety of the planet was covered by ice with an endless blizzard. Ahsoka piloted to a small flat area on planet and landed, telling Katie to keep the ship running. Then, she handed Damian a heat-reflective cloak, pulling her own on. Damian pulled his on and they left the ship, Ahsoka leading him into the blizzard. Damian pulled his cloak tight around him, shivering hard despite it. After nearly ten minutes of walking through the blizzard, they finally stepped into a glacier gave, both barely warm enough to avoid freezing to death. Damian stumbled over to Ahsoka, who was sitting against the wall. He knelt beside her and she looked up at him tiredly.

"M-M-Made it," Ahsoka stammered, shivering badly. "G-G-Guess I sh-should have p-p-parked closer."

"We'll m-m-make it," Damian said, pulling her against him, making sure their cloaks were out of the way and allowing the Force to flow through him, warming him slowly. "I -d-d-definitely don't like this p-p-place though."

"It'll only get worse," Ahsoka sighed, pressing herself closer to him, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth radiating off of him. "You'll have to teach me to do this."

"Don't worry," Damian smiled. "After this, I'll teach you anything you want to know."

Ahsoka nodded, sighing contentedly as Damian wrapped his cloak around them, trapping his heat. After a few minutes, Ahsoka sighed, pushing herself up and wrapping her own cloak around her as Damian did the same.

"Alright," Ahsoka said, turning to the cave.

It was massive, a huge rounded chamber reaching hundreds off feet upward with paths winding around and around it, nearly a hundred tunnels extending out of the chamber from all over, some not even having a path.

"You have to take your path," Ahsoka said. "The Force will present you with a test of some sort, it varies from Jedi to Jedi."

"How do I know which path is mine?" Damian asked.

"The Force will guide you," Ahsoka said.

"And what am I looking for?" Damian asked.

"In the words of basically every Jedi Master ever, nothing but something," Ahsoka said. "In reality, trust me when I tell you you'll know it when you find it."

"So, what happens if I fail my test?" Damian asked.

"You die," Ahsoka said. "And if you pass, you'll be given a Lightsaber Crystal and you'll be worthy of being named Jedi."

"What about you?" Damian asked.

"If the Force deems me worthy, I'll be tested as well," Ahsoka said.

Damian nodded, sitting down and beginning to meditate. He extended his senses, feeling every tunnel, every path. The very walls of the cave all but glowed with the Force. Damian took a breath, opening himself up, not searching anymore, simply allowing the Force to flow through him. After a bit, he sensed something from one of the tunnels. It was different than usual. Like when you're looking at a painting and for whatever reason your eyes keep going back to a specific spot even when you don't want to. He stood, opening his eyes and turning to the tunnel. Or, more accurately, looking up at it. It was dead center of the roof of the cave, not a single path there. Or any hand holds inside of it. It was the one and only perfectly smooth path.

"The Force would make me take that path," Damian sighed. "Well, I better get going."

"Good luck," Ahsoka said.

Damian nodded, walking to the path around the edge and walking along it to the edge then leaping onto a column beside the path. From there, he climbed up as high as he could before leaping to the tunnel, slamming his feet into the wall on either side, his hands extended over his head, also pressing against the wall. He grit his teeth, his muscles already protesting, and began to inch his way up the tunnel. It was tortuously slow progress. After twenty minutes of inching his way up the wall, it finally leveled out and he dropped to the ground, panting, sweat pouring off of him and freezing as it hit the ground, and then lay down, pulling his cloak tight around him and letting the Force flow through him to keep himself warm. After a minute, he stood, looking down the tunnel, which was pitch black. He pulled his night vision goggles out and put them on, activating their IR light, walking down the tunnel. After several seconds, however, the IR light flickered and died before sparks burst out of the side of the goggles. Damian sighed, pulling them off and dropping them, looking around.

"Such a disappointment," a voice suddenly spoke from the darkness.

"Indeed," another deeper one agreed. "It would seem he'll never be able to succeed."

"Great," Damian sighed. "Voices in my head. Again. I hate this planet more and more by the second."

He walked down the tunnel, a hand trailing along the wall as he did, eyes closed since there was no light anyway. After a time, his foot steps suddenly began to echo and he stopped, opening his eyes only to see darkness. He closed his eyes again, extending his senses. He knew for sure that he was in a cavern. But it was too dark to see anything.

"Can he truly not see?" the first voice asked.

"Yes it appears he is yet blind," the second responded.

"He has always been blind hasn't he?" the first voice asked.

"Yes brother, he has," the second said. "Perhaps we should use this to our advantage."

"Oh splendid idea!" the first exclaimed. "What fun!"

Damian heard a pair of lightsabers extend themselves and opened his eyes but still there was only darkness.

"He thinks he can see because of our sabers," the second voice said.

"Sadly our sabers are dark," the first said. "Black as night and absorbing the light."

Damian closed his eyes, swallowing hard and extending his own lightsaber, not bothering to open his eyes, somehow knowing it wouldn't help. He listened as the lightsabers hummed and swished through the air, growing closer. As he listened, he allowed the Force to flow through him, reaching out with it. Suddenly, despite his eyes being closed, there were a pair of white silhouettes moving around inside of his eyelids. Each also had a long glowing white stick that was obviously their lightsabers. Damian smiled, readying himself as they approached. Then, one leapt at him, slashing and Damian blocked the slash, kicking him back before blocking the other's lightsaber blade as well. He twisted, shoving the blade into the other's path, blocking that one, then slashed at the silhouettes, both leaping away.

"It would seem he has learned to see, Brother," the second voice said.

"Indeed it would," the first said. "Perhaps he has passed our test."

"I believe he has," the second nodded.

Then, both silhouettes faded.

"Should we warn him about that other thing?" the first asked.

"Yes let's," the second said.

"Be careful human," the first said. "A Dark Side wielder has entered the cave looking for you. They will not be tested, and they will find you further in. Be ready, for they will be a dangerous test of your abilities."

"I understand," Damian nodded. "Thank you."

Then, he allowed the force to guide him, walking out into the chamber and soon finding himself in another tunnel. he set his hand on the wall as he walked and after a little bit, the wall seemed to vanish. He stepped backward but it wasn't there. He opened his eyes. He was in his room in the house on Alderaan, and in his bed were Ahsoka, Riyo, and Barriss, Ahsoka currently lying on top of Barriss with Riyo above her, Riyo and Barriss shoving strap-on dildos into Ahsoka's holes rapidly, Ahsoka clearly only a few seconds away from cumming.

"Oh yes!" Ahsoka wailed, tilting her head back as her body began to jerk. "I'm cumming! Oh, Damian! They're making me cum! Oh, I want you inside me! Please fuck me!"

Damian smirked. He really wanted to join in, illusion or not. But it was an illusion. And he knew that if he was supposed to be tested, it probably wasn't a test on his sexual prowess.

"Sorry Ahsoka," Damian sighed. "I'd love you but you're only an illusion."

"So?" Ahsoka asked. "This could be your only chance to fuck me and have me love every second of it. And it'll be the best fuck of your life."

"I'm not fucking an illusion Ahsoka," Damian said, closing his eyes. "I'm not that desperate."

He opened his eyes again and was greeted with darkness. He raised a hand to his side and found the tunnel's wall. He sighed, continuing along the tunnel. Finally, he stepped into a cavern where there was a little light. He opened his eyes, finding that there was a whole in the roof of the cavern, allowing a shaft of light in, that then reflected off of the pile of snow in the middle then off the ice inside the cavern. He walked into the cavern, looking around. No exits. Anywhere. The tunnel he had just left was even gone. The only opening was the hole in the roof.

"Typical," Damian sighed.

"What is?" a voice asked, Damian spinning toward it to find a woman with an extremely slender figure and glowing white skin with glowing white moth-like wings extending from her back standing before him, completely nude.

"An Angel?" Damian blinked. "Well, I can honestly say that's one I've never been able to take credit for, but now's not really the best time."

"You don't want me?" the Angel asked, reaching behind herself. "I want you."

She pulled lightsaber from behind herself, the grip inside of a round, sharpened ring, and extended two lightsaber blades from it, both blood red. Damian's eyebrows rose.

"An Angel Sith Stalker?" Damian asked.

"Sith Stalker?" the Angel asked. "I am an Inquisitor."

"Never heard of it," Damian said, drawing his own lightsaber. "Let's make this quick shall we?"

The Angel held the lightsaber out to her side and it began to spin, quickly speeding up to a blurred disk. Damian sighed, rolling his eyes as the Angel lunged, slashing at Damian. Damian ducked under it, slashing back and she jumped, easily getting over the slash before her own lightsaber stopped spinning and she slashed downward. Damian blocked the blade and spun around her, slashing again only for her to use the other blade to block the slash before spinning and slashing at him. Damian ducked under the attach before shoving her with the Force, getting absolutely no effect. She slashed at him again and he sidestepped it, a piece of his cloak fluttering away before he ripped the entire cloak off, hurling it to the side and readying himself. She lunged at him and he ducked under the blade, slashing downward vertically. He heard the lightsaber cut through something, felt the slight resistance, then spun, seeing her standing a short distance away, one wing missing.

"I'll kill you for that," the Angel snarled.

She began to spin her lightsaber again and hurled it. Damian slashed it upward and it curved around toward her again, Damian charging. She swung the lightsaber around in front of herself and Damian stabbed. His lightsaber passed through the gap between the spinning ring and the stationary handle of the lightsaber, then drove itself through her heart. Her eyes widened before Damian slashed upward, splitting her from her heart up through her head as well as ruining her lightsaber. He retracted his lightsaber blade as she collapsed then sighed, lookin around and seeing that there was now a tunnel off to one side. He walked down it, the tunnel remaining lit from the light coming through the hole in the other chamber until he reached the end of the tunnel, a massive open chamber with the floor dropping away in front of him and several stalagmites sticking up from the darkness several hundred meters away, too far to jump.

"Now what?" Damian sighed. "I don't understand, there's no path. Where do I go from here?"

Silence. Of course. Damian sighed, sitting down and beginning to meditate. Except, there was something off. He could sense something he shouldn't. Himself. He opened his eyes just as a spot on the centermost stalagmite began to glow the same shade of yellow as his lightsaber.

"What is that?" Damian said, squinting to try to see it.

"The thing you seek, that is," a voice said from around him.

"Who's there?" Damian asked, looking around.

"So sure that not alone, are you?" the voice asked. "How would you know?"

"Is this another test?" Damian asked.

"Many forms of tests, there are," the voice said. "Not all are clear to see. Perhaps a test, this is. Or perhaps not."

"You're not making sense," Damian said.

"Perhaps lost my mind, I have," the voice said. "Or perhaps lost yours, you have. Or perhaps not. Strange is the way the Force works."

"So the light is a Lightsaber crystal?" Damian sighed.

"Yes," Yoda said. "But not just any. Connected to you, the crystal has. Only to you, does the crystal respond. Use it, no one else can."

"What'll happen if they try?" Damian asked.

"Nothing," the voice said. "One with only your Living Force, the crystal is."

"How do I get it?" Damian asked.

"Find a way, you will," the voice said.

Damian sighed, backing up then sprinting forward, leaping toward it. Sure enough, he barely made it half way before beginning to fall. He reached out with the Force, pulling at the stalagmite and shot toward it again, but again began to fall short. He reached to his belt, pulling out a grappling hook, hurling it to the Stalagmite and barely getting it to wrap around and hook onto itself, resulting in Damian slamming into the stalagmite, hard. he sighed, getting his feet onto the stalagmite and walking up it, reaching the lightsaber crystal fairly quickly. He pulled it out of the stalagmite and smiled, slipping it into his belt just as the line creaked.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Damian sighed.

The line snapped and Damian fell, being swallowed up by the darkness almost instantly. When he awoke, he was lying in the entrance chamber, and pushed himself up, looking around. Ahsoka was lying on the ground a short distance away.

"Ahsoka!" Damian shouted, sprinting to her and picking her up, instantly seeing the lightsaber stab wound and checking for a pulse.

Nothing. Damian set her down, beginning CPR instantly but after several seconds he stopped, sitting back and staring.

"Sh...she..." Damian stared at her for several more seconds before a though occurred to him.

All of the test he had gone through, even the Angel, weren't really that hard. Damian was expecting to be tested to see if he could overcome his greatest fear. Instead, he got attacked in the dark and learned to see with the Force, got tempted to sleep with Ahsoka, Barriss, and Riyo Chuchi together which was probably the most challenging test for him, and he got attacked by a possibly fake Dark Side using Angel who was completely naked when she attacked him. not exceptionally hard. This would be the first test that actually legitimately was hard, assuming it was a test. Damian stared at Ahsoka a moment longer and sat down, closing his eyes. It was a test. It had to be. Ahsoka couldn't be dead. He couldn't accept that.

He began to meditate, letting the Force flow through him, calming him as it did. Slowly the cold breeze from the mouth of the cave faded and a slightly claustrophobic feeling grew inside of him. He opened his eyes and found himself lying in a very thin crack in the ice, stalagmites at the top reaching up into the darkness. Damian sighed, smiling slightly. He groaned, reaching up to the top of the crack and pulled his cold, aching body out of the crack, rolling onto his back and allowing the Force to flow through him to warm himself.

"Lying down on the job?" an all too familiar voice asked.

Damian rolled over, glaring at the Sith Stalker that had been so confusingly not trying to kill him time and again.

"Now, what's that look for?" the Sith Stalker asked. "And here I was offering help."

"Help?" Damian asked, eyes narrowing.

"That's right," the Sith Stalker said. "I can and will help you, if you want."

"Help me with what?" Damian asked.

"I was taken from the Jedi Order," the Sith Stalker said. "Captured by Darth Bane and surgically transformed into this, then taken to the Home World of the Sith, a place of endless evil. A place where there is no Light Side. Only the Dark. I was kept there until I became what you see now. I knew that if I did not play my part, I would be left there. So I became the loyal servant of the monster that turned me into this. I bear no love for the Sith. I want to kill the Emperor. But before that can happen, he must be weakened. He must be exposed. I cannot defeat Lord Vader. And I cannot openly oppose the Empire without both Lord Vader and all of the Inquisitors being sent after me. I can handle a few Inquisitors at a time, but there are many.

"How many?" Damian asked.

"Too many," the Sith Stalker said. "I have been hounding you, to keep the other Sith Stalkers off of your back. I have been fighting you to track your progress. It's not disappointing. You have grown strong. quickly. But not strong enough. I have meditated with the Light Side of the Force to try to counteract what happened to me. I cannot. But while meditating, I had a vision, of you. You must grow as strong as possible as quickly as possible, without using the Dark Side of the Force. You will be involved in many, many battles against the Empire, and you and your friends will have to destroy the Sith Stalkers. All of us. You must save a Jedi Master, and a Sith, and you will safeguard a rebellion. But, before you can do that, you must first make a decision."

"What decision?" Damian asked.

"Who shall lose their life, you or Ahsoka?" the Sith Stalker said.

"I'm not letting Ahsoka die," Damian said.

"Now is not the time to decide," the Sith Stalker said. "That time will come. For now, you must focus on getting stronger. Stop being a Smuggler for now. Train. Hone your skills. And use your own connection to the Force to help your two Jedi friends. Make them strong. Make sure Barriss Offee goes through her own trial as well. She'll need it."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Damian asked.

"Because if you fail, the Empire will win," the Sith Stalker said. "And also, because I knew your ancestor, Satele Shan."

"I see," Damian nodded. "I suppose I have no reason not to accept the information. It's not like believing or not believing changes anything. Will you help me more directly in the future?"

"Perhaps," the Sith Stalker said. "Or perhaps not. We'll see."

Damian nodded and the Sith Stalker stepped backward into a shadow, vanishing. Damian looked around, seeing a tunnel and following it, soon coming to the top of a slope. He slid down it and after about three minutes, he slid out of it, slowing to a stop in the entrance chamber just as Ahsoka walked out of her own tunnel, holding a pair of pure white crystals. Damian held up his own yellow one and Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

"Looks like we both passed," Ahsoka said. "Where's your cloak?"

"I got attacked by something called an Inquisitor," Damian said. "Some sort of Dark Side wielding Jedi hunter who's weaker than a Sith Stalker but has the same job."

"I see," Ahsoka nodded. "Alright. I assume your cloak was ruined in the fight."

"Yeah," Damian nodded, looking out into the blizzard. "So, we have two options. You go alone and try to find your way back, then bring the ship back for me, or we share your cloak and try to find out way back together."

"Get over here," Ahsoka said, holding her cloak open. "I'm not leaving you in this cave."

Damian nodded, smiling, and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her as she closed the cloak, holding it closed as he used the Force to warm himself, Ahsoka sighing contentedly. Damian glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes before pulling away slightly and sighing, getting her attention.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"I need to tell you something, and I need to ask something else."

"Alright," Ahsoka nodded. "What's up?"

"The Sith Stalker that we keep meeting found me in there," Damian said. "He said he's a former Jedi who was more or possessed by the Dark Side and wants revenge. He said that the one time he tried to reach the Light Side, he had a vision of us killing the Sith Stalkers, leading a rebellion and...not being able to kill Vader."

"Is that it?" Ahsoka asked. "I feel like there's something else."

"He mentioned a death but he didn't say who," Damian said.

Ahsoka nodded.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Ahsoka said. "We're going to be okay. You'll see. We're not going to let anyone die."

"We're trying to start a war," Damian said. "There's always going to be casualties. I'm not afraid of that."

Ahsoka was silent for a second before pressing on. "You...you said you wanted to ask something."

"Um, yeah," Damian said, blushing slightly and trying to figure out how to word his question. "The first night I was back...I uh...I woke up to you in my room. Was that really you?"

Ahsoka was silent for several seconds, staring at him with her eyebrows knitted together in thought. Then, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his lightly. Damian kissed her back happily, pulling her against him again for several seconds before Ahsoka pulled back.

"Does that answer the question?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maybe," Damian said. "Still a little fuzzy on the details, though."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes before kissing him back. It lasted a little longer this time, Damian reveling in the feeling of holding her against him and her lips on his as his stomach flipped and his brain went numb. Finally, she pulled away again, tucking her head under his chin and he smiled, resting his chin on her head. After a bit, Ahsoka wrapped the cloak tight around him again and they walked out into the blizzard, Damian using the Force to keep himself slightly warmer than the air around him, in turn keeping Ahsoka warmer. It was a losing battle, but it was better than on the way over. After roughly fifteen minutes, they reached the ship, climbing into it and sitting down as Katie closed the ramp and took off, flying into the atmosphere.

Damian sat in the pilot's seat with Ahsoka in his lap, warming up from his increased body heat. While she did, Damian pulled out his crystal and held it up.

"Guardian," Ahsoka said. "Gold crystals are for those who devote themselves to protecting. It's also connected with your Living Force connection directly. Lucky. Only you will be able to wield that thing's lightsaber."

Damian nodded as Ahsoka held up her two white crystals.

"White is for the pure," Ahsoka said. "Those who always do what's right, even if it costs them. Those who are a constant source of light for those around them. But I left the Jedi Order. I'm not pure."

"You are," Damian smiled. "You're the single best person I've ever met."

Ahsoka smiled, curling into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Regrouping

Damian sat in the grass, Ahsoka sitting in front of him, both with their eyes closed in meditation. Damian opened his eyes after a moment, watching her.

"Are you ready?" Damian asked after a moment. "I don't know if this will hurt, or if it will even work, but if it does you'll be far stronger than you are now."

Ahsoka nodded and Damian reached a hand out, resting it against her forehead and losing his eyes, allowing the Force to flow through him and then out through his hand and into Ahsoka. He felt her tense, clamping her teeth shut, but continued. He had only recently started to be able to see Force Connections again, after ruining his own connection by not meditating for so long, and that was going to be helpful in gaging the effectiveness of this experiment. After several seconds, he felt Ahsoka begin to relax. After twenty minutes, he opened his eyes, stopping the flow and lowering his hand, grinning. Ahsoka's aura was now all moving and as thick as Damian's, though still only a little less than half was actively glowing, unlike Damian's three quarters.

"Did it work?" Ahsoka asked.

"It did," Damian nodded. "I don't know if it's permanent, but it worked. You still need to meditate and train yourself to learn to use the whole thing. I don't even know how to use all of mine. But I have faith in you. Now, shall we get started?"

Ahsoka nodded and Damian laid out a cloth covered in pieces for lightsabers. He and Ahsoka began to collect pieces, putting them together around their lightsaber crystals and adjusting the settings as they did. Once they were finished, they set the finished products down. Ahsoka had made a pair of very thin and long silver hilts for hers that curved about a a quarter of the way in from the back end, though only slightly. Damian's was a near-exact replica of the one that had been ruined except that it was made of Mandalorian Iron. He also swapped out the plating of the other for Mandalorian Iron.

"Sentimental much?" Ahsoka smirked.

"This has been in my family for generations," Damian said. "I'm not being the one to lose it."

Ahsoka grinned and nodded, picking up her lightsabers and extending the blades. They were thinner than her green and yellow lightsabers, and a little longer, though one of them was shorter than the other, as with her first set.

"Now that you have those, what are you going to do with your first set?" Damian asked.

"For now I'll keep them," Ahsoka said. "Sentimental value, and all that."

Damian smirked and rolled his eyes before standing, and connecting his newly constructed lightsaber with his newly upgraded one, extending the blades and spinning the weapon before retracting the blades and drawing his blaster.

"I've been meaning to test this out," Damian said. "Toss a target for me will you?"

Ahsoka picked up a boulder that a normal blaster would only barely effect and hurled it skyward. Damian raised his blaster and fired, the golden blast punching through it, leaving a glowing yellow hole like a lightsaber blade would.

"What did you do to that gun?" Ahsoka asked.

"I put my other lightsaber crystal in it," Damian said. "I figured it would make a nice surprise for any Sith Stalkers we fight."

"At that speed, it might actually punch trough a lightsaber blade," Ahsoka grinned.

"That's the hope," Damian nodded.

Ahsoka grinned as Damian put his blaster away, extending the blades of his lightsaber. Ahsoka extended both of hers and lunged, slashing at Damian rapidly, Damian blocking and deflecting the strikes rapidly, keeping pace with Damian. Damian smirked, glad to see she was still as good a fighter as him. Then, he flipped away, separating his lightsabers and lunging again, slashing at her. Again she held her own, but was forced to retreat this time. Damian spun, slashing at Ahsoka from the left and she ducked spinning as the blades passed over her then slashed upward at him. He turned sideways, avoiding it and slashing at her. She backflipped over it, landing lightly and stabbing at him. He spun out of the way and slashed again and she dove away from him, rolling to her feet and stopping, grinning.

Just as she did, a shuttle passed over them, landing on the platform before Barriss left the shuttle, heading through the house and out to them, holding out a green lightsaber crystal.

"I hope you still have some lightsaber parts," Barriss said.

Damian grinned, nodding and kneeling, setting out the parts. Barriss knelt, quickly forming a lightsaber grip that was largely wood and bowed outward toward the front before thinning back off to the silver blade projector that extended into a spike on one side.

"That looks like Gungi's lightsaber," Ahsoka said.

"I know," Barriss said. "I liked his idea."

Ahsoka nodded and Damian sat down in front of Barriss.

"This is going to feel weird," Damian said. "But when it's done, you'll be stronger than you could be on your own."

Barriss looked confused and Damian smirked.

"Meditate," Damian said. "I'm going to connect you to the Force myself to the level I am."

Understanding filled her face and she nodded, closing her eyes. Damian did the same, allowing the Force to flow through him as he did with Ahsoka, then placed his hand on Barriss's head, allowing the Force to flow into her as well. She gasped when it started, but then relaxed sooner than Ahsoka. After several minutes of this, Damian lowered his hand, opening his eyes and standing, Barriss continuing to meditate. After a little while, she opened her eyes too, grinning widely.

"That was amazing," Barriss said. "I'm so jealous of you."

"Don't be," Damian said. "I attract Sith Stalkers like moths to a flame."

Barriss nodded and Damian looked toward the house.

"How are they?" Barriss asked.

"Improving," Damian said. "Slowly. Shaeeah is almost healed, just a little while longer. Jek...Jek needed some more extensive help. For obvious reasons. He'll be down for a while."

Barriss nodded. Then, she extended both of her lightsaber blades. "So, who's going to teach me to dual wield?"

"Both of us," Ahsoka smirked, extending her original lightsabers as Damian extended his own. "And it's not going to be easy for you to learn. So you had better get ready."

Barriss grinned, readying herself, clearly already knowing how. Ahsoka smiled knowingly and Damian shrugged it off, both he and Ahsoka charging at Barriss.

* * *

Read and review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Party Time

"This is a horrible idea," Ahsoka said. "I mean really, infiltrating an Imperial officer party, executing one of the highest ranking officials the Empire has, and escaping before anyone knows? Really? You think it's that easy?"

"Of course not," Damian said, adjusting his bowtie. "I just wanted to see you in that dress."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, looking to the mirror again. She was wearing a light burgundy dress with a strip of fabric reaching up over one of her breasts, wrapping around the back of her neck and running back down over the other breast then turning into a halfway decent dress, wrapping around behind her and beginning to cover her back dangerously low, Damian estimated barely an inch above her ass cleavage. The dress fell to her ankles, just above her black heels that had straps running across her foot up to just above her ankle. The one thing wrong with the lower half of the dress, however, at least for public decency's sake, was the slit in the side that reached up to high on Ahsoka's left thigh. Damian absolutely loved the dress. Ahsoka seemed to secretly love it, though she wasn't afraid to complain.

Barriss's dress was dark grey with a strip of fabric around her neck, then the front of her body covered except for a diamond opening over the center of her chest, exposing a good amount of her cleavage. She had three decorative loops on each shoulder, one over the top, one just below the shoulder, and one about an inch below that. Her back was just as exposed as Ahsoka's was and the bottom of the dress was the same as Ahsoka's except for the slit being on the right side. She also had a black strip of fabric around her waist but hanging low on her hips.

"I really hope there's someone that can be saved at this party," Barriss said. "I've been holding it in too long."

"Well, the senators are going to be here, so if nothing else you and Riyo could sneak away, if you don't mind making Ahsoka mad."

Ahsoka glared at him and Damian smirked. Barriss chuckled but shook her head.

"I'm hoping for a Twi'Lek this time," Barriss said. "I've never had a Twi'Lek."

Damian snorted in amusement just as they dipped below the clouds, the mansion where the ball was being held coming into view. Ahsoka sighed, holding her her lightsabers out to Damian, who smiled and tucked them, his own, and Barriss's all into his dark blue tuxedo's jacket in a concealed pocket, right next to his blaster. He had payed handsomely for the tuxedo. It would allow them to pass through the metal detector without it going off, and therefor allow them to take their lightsabers into the ball. Something that Damian had no doubt they would need by the time they left.

Damian set the Wraith down and turned to R3 and Katie. "Alright, now, you two need to be ready to extract us in a hurry. Katie, you're flying. R3, you're on the guns, just in case. And if things go bad, make sure to ruin any armed shuttles here. You need to destroy them all so that no one sees any favoritism."

Both droids beeped in response and Damian rolled his eyes. Even as long as they'd had them, he still didn't understand a word they said. Damian, Ahsoka, and Barriss walked off of the ship and then walked past the other shuttles toward the door where there was a metal detector set up. Damian stepped through and when he wasn't greeted with an alarm and a blaster to the face, he continued through the door, stopping just inside until Barriss and Ahsoka joined him, each taking an arm as they walked through the hallways to the ball room. Inside, senators and Empire officials were mingling. Damian looked around, quickly spotting Riyo Chuchi speaking with Senator Organa and a Mon Calamari. They made their way over, Riyo greeting them with a smile and a nod and Organa holding out a hand. Damian released Barriss and Ahsoka, shaking his hand.

"You must be Damian," Organa said. "I've heard a lot about you. This is Admiral Ackbar, Senator Chuchi's guest."

"Pleasure to meet you," Damian said, shaking Admiral Ackbar's hand. "Listen, by the time we leave, all three of you will likely be without a functional shuttle."

"It's a shame how often shuttles break down," Organa said. "Would you like to know who's here that's worth knowing?"

"No, thank you," Damian said. "We already know who to talk to."

Organa nodded and Damian turned to Riyo.

"Pleasure to see you again Senator," Damian said. "Perhaps you can assist Barriss. She's looking to find a new friend."

"It would be my pleasure to introduce her to a couple of people," Riyo beamed, at Barriss. "Follow me. I think I know just the person."

Barriss nodded and the two walked away, Ahsoka turning to Damian.

"She's not going to sleep with Riyo, probably," Damian said. "Anyway, come on. We need to go and mingle as well."

Ahsoka nodded and the two of them walked away from Organa and Ackbar, mingling a bit with several other senators as well as a couple of Imperial Officers, carefully using the pre-memorized story of Damian being one of Organa's distant relatives, a story which Organa had come up with himself.

Finally, Damian spotted the target, High Admiral Something-or-other who had earned their attention by enforcing martial law in multiple systems and executing hundreds of thousands for being too poor to pay the "protection fee." Damian subtly pointed him out to Ahsoka who nodded just as a slow song began to play and groups began to move to the dance floor. Damian glanced at Ahsoka who shrugged with the barest movement of her shoulders just as an Imperial officer in an immaculate uniform with a larger than average stack of ribbons walked over.

"Pardon me, but might I trouble the lady for a dance?" the officer asked, bending at the waist and holding his hand out to Ahsoka expectantly.

"Actually, I was about to dance with my date," Ahsoka said, looping her arm around Damian's. "Perhaps another time."

Damian guided her away from the officer, sensing his fury at being rejected instantly and feeling his eyes burning into Damian's back. When they reached the Dance floor, Damian turned to her, resting his hands on her waist as her own looped around his neck and they began to sway to the music, rotating slowly. When Damian spotted that same officer giving him a death glare, he grinned and winked at him, Ahsoka suppressing a snort of laughter.

"You shouldn't provoke them," Ahsoka said. "It'll cause trouble later."

"Probably," Damian agreed. "You look beautiful."

"So you've said," Ahsoka smiled. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Damian smiled, eyes scanning through the crowd quickly, spotting High Admiral Something-or-other dancing with a Pantoran in a fancy blue and gold dress. Then, Damian's eyes moved back to Ahsoka's own, Ahsoka smiling slightly.

"See him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes," Damian nodded. "He's dancing. We've got time."

Ahsoka nodded and they remained silent for several minutes before the song slowly ended. They made their way to the edge of the room again and scanned the crowd until they spotted the High Admiral heading for the refreshment table.

"Go work your magic," Damian said, nodding toward him.

Ahsoka smiled, nodding just before a human woman in a tight and revealing white dress stepped in front of them, smiling knowingly.

"Well well, rebels, at an Imperial party," she said quietly. "I wonder how the guards would take that information."

"You're mistaken," Damian said.

"So these aren't lightsabers in your tuxedo?" she asked, holding up a small tablet with an x-ray scan of his torso, showing the weapons he was concealing. "My my, and you seem to be interested in the High Admiral. That's very suspicious."

"Let's say for a moment that hypothetically speaking you were right," Damian said. "What would you stand to gain from not turning us in immediately?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking, I might be willing to forget who you are for a favor," the woman said.

"And what's that?" Damian asked.

"Well, this party is kind of boring," the woman said. "I would be willing to forget about your real reasons for being here in exchange for something a bit more...personal to remember."

"You're joking," Damian said flatly. "You're blackmailing us...for sex."

"And it better be good too," the woman said.

Damian looked to Ahsoka who was fuming. However, she sighed and nodded slowly.

"We don't have a whole lot of choice," Ahsoka sighed. "Do it. I'll try to stall for time."

Damian nodded and the woman beamed, holding out her arm. Damian linked his through it, grumbling a string of curses under his breath before leading her through the room away from Ahsoka. After several seconds, they reached a private room that was about five hundred meters down an unused hallway from the ball room and Damian closed the door behind them.

"We're going to make this quick, so hurry up and take your dress off," Damian said.

The woman smiled setting a communicator down and pulling off her elbow-length gloves before pulling her dress up. Damian instantly yanked her feet out from under her with the Force and smashed the communicator then turned, leaving the door and locking it, throwing the key further down the hallway and attaching a comms jammer to the wall beside the door. Then, he turned, jogging down the hallway while checking his weapons, making sure he had them all. After a moment, he reached the ball room again and calmly walked through the crowd, looking for Ahsoka and the High Admiral. After several minutes, he finally spotted them in a secluded corner, making out. Damian's gut dropped but he took a steadying breath, using the Force to tug lightly on her dress, just enough to let her know he was there. She cracked an eye open, seeing him and pulled away, whispering something and the High Admiral nodded, guiding her away, Ahsoka motioning for him to follow.

Damian followed at a distance, slowly catching up. Then, as they ducked into a different room, Damian quickly followed after them, watching them head down the hallway and into a second room. Damian followed after them, stopping outside the door and peeking in, seeing Ahsoka lying on the bed, the High Admiral lying on top of her and suckling on her neck, one hand on her ass under her dress and the other on her breast. Damian closed the door and the High Admiral spun, eyes wide as Damian leveled his blaster at his face.

"You can't shoot me," the High Admiral sneered. "Every Imperial at the ball will hear."

"That's true," Damian nodded as Ahsoka slipped out from under the High Admiral and walked over, reaching into Damian's coat and retrieving her lightsabers. "However, there are other ways to kill someone."

The High Admiral lunged at his communicator only for Damian to catch him with the Force, lifting him off the floor and beginning to crush his throat. His eyes began to bug out, his hands scrambling at his throat, trying to grab whatever invisible hand was crushing him. Ahsoka turned away, wincing every time the High Admiral made a gagging noise. Damian closed his fist and the High Admiral's throat shrunk to the width of a closed fist and Damian dropped him back on the bed, blood slowly trickling out of the corner of the High Admiral's mouth.

Damian put his blaster away, opening the door and peeking out before holding his hand out to Ahsoka. Ahsoka sighed and handed him her lightsabers again and Damian stored them before stepping out with Ahsoka.

"I am so never doing that again," Ahsoka said. "I feel violated."

"You were," Damian said. "At least partially. And don't worry. You won't have to do it again."

They stepped back into the ball room and headed to Senator Organa who was speaking to Riyo again.

"Excuse us Senators, have you seen our friend?" Damian asked.

"I left her in the room over there," Riyo said, nodding toward a door nearby. "Her Twi'Lek friend and she were a bit busy."

Damian nodded and he and Ahsoka walked to the door, Ahsoka waiting off to the side as Damian peeked through. There was a deserted hallway on the other side so he motioned for Ahsoka to follow and they walked down the hallway until they reached a door from which muffled moaning was escaping. Ahsoka again stood off to the side as Damian simply slipped through. Just as he closed the door Barriss, who was scissoring a pink-skinned Twi'Lek, grabbed him with the Force, yanking him down and kissing him to muffle her scream of pleasure as she came, the Twi'Lek covering her mouth with her hand as she came with her. After a moment, Barriss released Damian and Damian sighed, shaking his head and grinning.

"You never change Barriss," Damian smirked.

Barriss moaned in response before crawling up the Twi'Lek's body and lying down, kissing her.

"Unfortunately, we're out of time," Damian said. "We need to leave."

Barriss groaned then kissed the Twi'Lek one last time and stood, pulling her lace thong and her dress back on. Damian turned to the door just as the Twi'Lek cleared her throat. Damian and Barriss turned, seeing her aiming a blaster pistol at Barriss.

"But you had so much potential," Barriss complained. "You're the first person besides Damian to make me cum eight times."

"Shame I can't keep you alive for a repeat performance," the Twi'Lek smiled. "Traitors and rebels can't be spared."

"You're right," Damian said. "It is a shame. I hate killing women."

He raised his hand, yanking her blaster pistol to himself just as Barriss stepped forward, one hand slipping under her dress as the other grabbed the Twi'Lek by the back of the head, pulling her in for a kiss. Then, she pulled a tiny knife from under her dress somewhere, somehow having kept it concealed while having sex, and drove it through the Twi'Lek's temple, killing her. She lay her back on the floor and stepped back, turning to Damian.

"Her communicator was on," Barriss said. "We need to move. Now."

Damian nodded and they stepped out through the door, Ahsoka turned to them. Damian handed her her original lightsabers, giving Barriss's to her and pulling out his own, all of them turning and running down the hallway away from the ball room, Damian calling R3 and Katie, telling them to start blasting shuttles. After a couple of minutes, they stepped out of the hallway and into a large open area with a massive hole below them and large tubes and smoke stacks reaching up out of it and to the network of platforms and catwalks stretching across the mouth of the pit. Damian stared down into the pit, sensing something below them but not entirely sure what.

"You feel that too?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah," Ahsoka nodded. "What is this place?"

"Not good," Damian said. "Why are they tunneling such a massive hole into a backwater planet like this?"

Barriss looked from one side to the other, judging the distance. "It's got to be...what...a half mile across?"

"Right about," Ahsoka nodded.

"Freeze!" a stormtrooper suddenly shouted, sprinting up a catwalk and aiming at them, two more following as troopers with jet packs suddenly landed on the platform directly ahead of them, about a dozen in total. "Don't move!"

"You don't know who you're messing with," Damian said, all three extending their lightsaber blades.

"Shoot them!" the stormtrooper shouted.

All of them opened fire but the three Jedi began to deflect the blaster bolts, the three closest stormtroopers dropping dead almost instantly and several of the others doing the same before a stray shot hit one of the smaller pipes, blasting it apart and allowing carbonite to begin spraying out, the pipe swinging around wildly. Damian held out a hand as it flew at them, blocking the spray and forming a carbonite wall in front of them before closing his eyes, sensing the storm troopers and catching the pipe, swinging it around and spraying all of the stormtroopers. He put the tubes back together, the carbonite resealing the gap and Damian let go, opening his eyes as they stepped out around the carbonite wall, staring at the now frozen stormtroopers.

"Not bad," Ahsoka said. "Let's go. We need to get to that large platform to be picked up."

Damian nodded and they began to run. Just as they reached the first platform, however, an elevator off to the right began to rise. Damian froze, turning toward it and the others slowed to a stop around him. As it grew closer, the familiar feeling of a Sith Stalker grew inside all three. Damian drew his lightsabers, extending them as the doors hissed open and the Sith Stalker with the whip stepped out, snapping the whip and removing the tops of several smoke stacks on her right.

Damian took a steadying breath, readying himself as Ahsoka and Barriss did the same. The Sith Stalker snapped the whip toward them and they scattered, the whip tearing through the ground in a shower of sparks. Damian stood first, sprinting at the Sith Stalker, only to leap into the air over the whip, retreating as Ahsoka and Barriss charged from different sides. The Sith Stalker snapped the whip at Barriss while shoving her free hand at Ahsoka, blasting her backward into a steam pipe, a loud hissing ringing out as Ahsoka screamed in pain, dropping to the ground. Damian grabbed her with the Force, hurling her to the large platform where the droids were going to land, grabbing Barriss by the upper arm.

"Protect Ahsoka!" Damian snapped, shoving her away from the Sith Stalker.

Barriss sprinted away, the whip streaking toward her only for Damian to appear in the way, the whip wrapping around one of his lightsabers. Then, Damian swung the other up into the whip and spun, hurling the Sith Stalker away to a second platform. Then, Damian leapt after her, hurling his lightsaber and cutting the catwalk off of the platform and the nearest platforms off, all of the newly freed debris falling into the pit, blocking the Sith Stalker from easily pursuing Ahsoka and Barriss. The Sith Stalker turned to Damian, narrowing her eyes and snapping her whip. Damian spun his lightsabers in his hands and charged, rolling aside from her initial strike then shoving his hand forward at the same time as the Sith Stalker did, negating the Sith Stalker's Force Push before leaping at her and slashing rapidly. The Sith Stalker began to dodge out of the way of the strikes, backpedalling quickly since her whip was useless at close range. Finally, she flipped backward, landing on a thin pipe and snapping her whip at him.

Damian spun past it, hurling his lightsaber, severing the pipe and sending the top of it plummeting to the pit, the Sith Stalker flipping to a second, this one beside a carbonite pipe. Damian's lightsaber slashed the carbonite pipe on the way back, the Sith Stalker only barely escaping, one hand being coated in the metal as she did, before Damian caught his lightsaber, glaring at her. The Sith Stalker pulled her whip back before snapping it of to the side, then the ground before her, then to Damian's left, before Damian, and then to Damian's right. Damian stared at the seemingly random gashes in the platform before it began to groan and sink. Damian leapt to the top of a pipe, landing lightly as the platform broke apart and fell. Damian looked to the Sith Stalker, comfortably seated on top of a pipe with nothing else within lightsaber range around her, giving her the advantage.

There were a total of ten platforms around them and Damian was not interested in trying to see how many he could let her sever before he won. He retracted his left lightsaber, connecting the handles and drawing his blaster.

"What's that supposed to do?" she snorted, snapping her whip at him.

He flipped out of the way, landing on another pipe as the one he had been on exploded, flames shooting into the air for a moment before dying out, leaving a geyser of fuel. The Sith Stalker grinned and snapped her whip at Damian again and Damian flipped off of it, firing at her rapidly as he was in the air. His shots were close, but missed her by a few inches, streaking past her and drilling into the building behind her, where she couldn't see the effect.

"Nice try," she smirked, removing that pipe.

This time, as Damian was flipping through the air, he flipped, hurling the section of pipe she had removed at her with the Force, the jagged, newly-formed point first. She snapped her whip, splitting it in half and the two halves flew to the building just as a door opened. The halves crashed through the door, killing numerous Imperial Officers and the woman who had tried to blackmail Damian into having sex with her. Damian grinned at his luck then leapt into the air over another snap of the woman's whip, landing on a very, very hot pipe. He yelped in pain, leaping off of it to the side of the now inactive carbonite pipe, dangling from it, lightsaber in his teeth and blaster in his right hand. He aimed at her as she flicked her whip at her side, grinning.

His eyes drifted over her body, trying to pick a target before sinking to the pipe, seeing a ring of faded red paint on it. Fuel. He withheld a grin, firing several sloppy shots at her, making her laugh before firing one into the pipe. As he had hoped, the pipe erupted into a massive fireball instantly, the Sith Stalker sailing through the air in a ball of flames and smoke. At the last second before she hit another pipe, she flipped, landing on the side and grabbing a bundle of cords on the side, the smoke curling off of her as she snarled in rage.

Damian put his blaster away and transferred his lightsaber to his hand as she hurled her broken lightsaber handle away, pulling a second lightsaber handle from the back of her belt and extending a standard blade. Damian began to pump his legs, swinging back and forth and picking up momentum. Then, just as he leapt off of his pipe, the Sith Stalker leapt off of her own. Damian grinned, pulling his blaster and firing a single shot, the blast taking off the arm wielding the lightsaber and the Sith Stalker's eyes widened in shot as Damian streaked past, slashing upward. Then, he flipped, landing on the side of the pipe as she had been, his blaster safely in his jacket again. He looked back and watched as the Sith Stalker's two halves plummeted into the massive abyss below them.

A scream ruined the moment, and Damian's head snapped around, seeing Barriss holding a hand to her side, using her free hand to deflect blaster bolts from a very, very large group of stormtroopers as a pair of purge troopers approached from behind her. Damian hated purge troopers. They were twelve foot tall droids designed to look like storm troopers, and they were lightsaber resistant.

Damian leapt to another pipe, then to the nearest platform before drawing his blaster and firing at the purge troopers, hitting one in the head, the blast making it partway through, the head smoking, and getting both's attention. Then, he fired at a carbonite pipe beside the group of stormtroopers, sending them scattering and freeing up Barriss for a few moments. He turned back to the purge troopers as both fired their shoulder-mounted rocket launchers and dodged the rockets, firing several times, managing to drop the one he had damaged before before putting his blaster away and sprinting at the other purge trooper. It began to stomp toward him and he leapt over it, shoving both hands at its back and launching it away from himself, sending it skidding along the platform until it dropped off. Then, as Damian landed on his feet in front of Barriss, he separated his lightsabers, extending the second blade, and began to deflect blaster bolts, Barriss falling to her knees and panting, Ahsoka lying beside her in too much pain to move.

Damian redirected the blasts at the stormtroopers and they died quickly, except for a handful that were using frozen stormtroopers as cover. Suddenly, the platform they were on suddenly lurched, breaking free instantly and plummeting into the pit, Damian and Barriss staring after it. Then, all of the elevators broke free and fell away, as though struck deep below by something massive.

"Shit!" Damian swore, activating his comm link. "Katie, where are you!?"

She beeped in response and Damian looked to Barriss who nodded.

"She's three minutes out," Barriss said.

"I don't think we have that long," Damian said as all the remaining platforms save their own fell away. "I seriously doubt it."

"Can we make it back to the mansion?" Barriss asked, turning to the building just as it too, fell, despite being on the edge of the pit. "Oh God. Riyo. Organa. No."

"It's coming," Damian said, connecting his lightsabers and drawing his blaster, Barriss raising her lightsaber.

They waited in silence as whatever was below climbed. Then, a single massive hand swung up from below at the platform. Damian grabbed both of the girls, Ahsoka screaming as he touched her burned skin, then jumped just as the hand smashed into the platform. They shot through the air out of the pit before falling at the ground, Damian and Barriss working together to slow their fall before they all crashed down, bouncing along the ground for a hundred meters before finally stopping, a pair of massive hands reaching up to the top of the pit. Damian stood shakily as the hands lifted a massive creature from the pit. It looked like a much, much larger, much more muscular version of a Rancor with four tusks growing out the front of its chin and curving upward, thick hide, and beady black eyes that were focused on him. He threw Ahsoka and Barriss further away from the pit and the creature before them, then aimed his blaster at the creature.

"Alright fucker, let's see what you've got," Damian snarled.

The creature raised a hand, swatting downward at him and he launched himself to the side, only barely getting out of the way of the gargantuan hand. He stood, firing at it rapidly, his shots unfocused but peppering its face and torso with shots that drilled through its skin, making it roar in pain, raising a hand to shield itself only for the shots to punch through the hand as well. It roared, and swatted at Damian with the other hand. He sent a blast of the Force at it with all the power he had but it barely halted for a half a second before flying at him again. He shouted in surprise, leaping over it and allowing it to blast into the ground. Just as he landed, laser blasts began to slam into the creature from above, the Wraith now circling the thing. It roared, tearing up a chunk of the ground and hurling it at the Wraith, which barely avoided it.

"Get out of here!" Damian shouted. "We can't let the ship be destroyed!"

One of the droids responded and the ship banked, getting some distance. The creature roared, reaching down to rip up another piece of ground and Damian hurled his lightsaber, the blade spinning and sawing through one of the creature's calves, the creature roaring in pain and dropping the chunk on its other foot. The chunk of ground shattered instantly but the creature roared in pain, falling to its hands and knees, Damian catching his lightsaber and opening fire on its face. It roared, raising a hand and swatting at him, Damian again only barely escaping. Then, it punched the ground, the shockwave throwing Damian to the ground. It reached out toward Barriss and Ahsoka and Damian launched himself to them with the Force, landing on his back and raising his hands, shouting in effort as he sent blast after blast at the creature's hand as it began to fall, for a moment only holding it still but forcing even more power into his blasts, pain shooting through his entire body, his body feeling like every cell was on fire. The ground around them began to break apart but slowly the creature's hand began to move away. Then, Damian sent a blast at the creature's leg, shoving it out from under it, making the creature crash to the ground, its hand falling short. He instantly grabbed its head with the Force, lifting it and smashing it back down again and again before the creature jerked, Damian's grip breaking.

It roared again and Damian stood, growling. He fired at it again and hurled his lightsaber. The creature raised its hand to shield itself and the lightsaber slipped between two fingers, splitting its forehead wide open before returning, the creature holding a hand to its head and roaring. Damian caught his lightsaber and swallowed hard, staring at the thing as it staggered back a step, putting itself at the mouth of the pit. He put his blaster and pistol away, taking a breath and pulling his hands back. Then, he shoved as hard as he could, sending a massive blast at the creature, his body collapsing into a spasming tangle of limbs the moment the blast left his hands.

The blast slammed into the creature's chest and shoved it backward. The moment it stepped back, its foot found nothing but open air and it tipped backward. Then, it fell, roaring as it plummeted back into its pit. R3 and Katie landed within a few seconds, Barriss moving Ahsoka onto the ship with the Force then picking up Damian, who had stopped seizing but was unconscious, and carried him onboard as well. Katie took off immediately and they jumped to hyperspace, leaving the planet behind.

* * *

Read and review. Sorry for the slow update. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Why I Worry

Damian groaned, raising a hand to his head as his blood pounded through it. He regretted ever having trained as a Jedi. He regretted neglecting to use the Dark Side for the added power. And yet, here he was. He wouldn't take back his actions for all the money and sex in the world. He forced an eye open, pain stabbing into his brain from the light that entered. He groaned louder, shutting his eye again and after several moments, the pain subsided.

"You can open your eyes now," a voice all but screamed in his ear.

He flinched, covering his ears and cracked his eye open, pain once again flaring through him but allowing him to see Barriss standing across the room from him and Ahsoka lying in a bed beside his own. He could hear Ahsoka's breathing as if it were into a microphone on full blast. Same with Barriss's. His own was louder, and ragged from pain. His every sense was on overdrive and burning out, causing him to be in a perpetual state of agony. Barriss instantly recognized that, hurrying over and holding her hands out, giving him a sympathetic look just as golden light shone from her hands, pain once again stabbing into his brain. He groaned loudly, shutting his eyes, but slowly, the pain began to fade. Next, his hearing began to tune out, going back to normal, then his photosensitivity dulled. Finally, the light faded and he opened his eyes again, Barriss standing and walking to Ahsoka, who was sound asleep. She began to do the same thing, whatever it was, to Ahsoka.

"You can heal?" Damian asked.

"Yes," Barriss nodded. "Quite helpful, but very draining."

She stopped healing Ahsoka after barely a minute and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"You've been asleep for three days," Barriss said. "I thank you for saving us, but it nearly cost you your own life."

"Worth it," Damian groaned, forcing himself into a sitting position, his entire body protesting, feeling like he had been hit by a freight train. "How long until I'm healed?"

"At the rate the Force heals you naturally, I'd say about a day," Barriss said. "Ahsoka's going to take a little longer. Her burns were bad."

Damian nodded and stood, using the cane Barriss had set beside his bed to make his way out of the room. He went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of whiskey, pouring himself a glass and draining it then taking a swig straight from the bottle before putting it back in the fridge.

"I thought you gave up drinking," Barriss said.

"It helps with the pain," Damian said. "Besides, I almost watched Ahsoka die before I went to bed. I need it for my nerves."

Barriss sighed, shaking her head and walking over, looping her arms around his neck.

"You've changed," Barriss said. "You're not the same smuggler as you were when I met you back in that prison. I bet if I kissed you, you wouldn't even kiss me back, would you?"

"No," Damian said, pulling her arms back in front of himself. "I wouldn't. You're right. I have changed. And so have you."

Barriss nodded and stepped back, smirking.

"Ahsoka's going to be fine," Barriss said. "I'll teach you to heal this afternoon so you can help her get back on her feet and play knight in shining armor. Or maybe, knight out of his armor."

Damian smirked, shaking his head.

"Ahsoka swore off relationships like that," Damian said. "Jedi or not."

"So did I," Barriss said. "Vows were made to be broken. And all it means is that you don't have to worry about who came before you, no pun intended."

Damian snorted in amusement before making his way to the couch and sitting down just as they received a call. He turned it on and Shaeeah appeared on the screen.

"Shaeeah!" Barriss beamed. "It's so good to see you! How are you doing?"

"We're getting discharged in a couple of days," Shaeeah said. "We'll be home within a week."

"That's excellent!" Damian smiled. "We'll throw a party when you get back. Just be easy on Ahsoka. She got a little banged up on the last mission."

"Okay Uncle Damian!" Shaeeah beamed before disconnecting, Damian staring blankly where she had been.

"Did she just say...Uncle Damian?" Damian asked.

"She did," Barriss said. "You've always been family to them. Is it really a surprise? To Jek you're more of a father figure."

"I'm not a father figure," Damian said. "I'm too fucked up for that."

"You've more than redeemed yourself," Barriss said. "Everyone has things their not proud of. But you've come a long way."

"So have you," Damian said. "You actually care now, rather than just looking for your next fuck. Though you're still a slut."

"True," Barriss laughed. "Gotta say, That Fardi girl was good. I've been thinking about going back for her."

Damian smirked, shaking his head before tipping it back.

"I'd suggest moving on from her," Damian said. "Sofia Fardi wants your head on a pike."

"Yeah because you ratted me out," Barriss snorted.

Damian yawned before closing his eyes and drifting off.

* * *

Damian sat back, sighing and letting the light fade from his hands. He was done. Ahsoka would be a little sore, but she was fully healed. And Barriss hadn't been kidding about it being draining. As he sat there, head tilted back and sweat running down his face, he heard Ahsoka stir and looked down at her. She moaned softly, wincing and opening her eyes, looking around.

"How long was I out?" Ahsoka asked.

"According to Barriss, you were in a lot of pain for an hour so she put you under with drugs and you've stayed there for about three days," Damian said. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Ahsoka said, reaching to where her burn had been, noticing a distinct lack of a wound. "How..."

"Barriss learned to heal with the Force and taught me," Damian said. "Useful huh?"

Ahsoka nodded before remembering what had happened.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm okay," Damian nodded. "Barriss fixed me. Sore as heck, but I'm alright. You'll probably be sore for a-"

He stopped as Ahsoka's fist crashed into his jaw, snapping his head to the side and knocking him out of his chair.

"Or maybe not," Damian said, rubbing his jaw.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Ahsoka demanded. "You could have died! Fighting the Sith Stalker or the monster! What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you have a death wish!? What would possibly possess you to-"

"You were in danger!" Damian snapped, silencing Ahsoka. "You were in danger, and hurt, and I couldn't let you be hurt again. So I fought alone. And I won. And now you're safe. So if you're going to scream at me and hit me for worrying, then go ahead."

"You...for me?" Ahsoka breathed. "But why?"

"You mean to tell me that you really can't figure it out?" Damian snorted. "It's because I love you Ahso-"

He stopped when her hand collided with his face again. Fury boiled through him but he held it back. He had expected she wouldn't accept his feelings. She had taken an oath not to be romantically involved with anyone. So it wasn't a surprise that she was angry.

"That was for taking so long," Ahsoka said, Damian turning to stare at her in shock.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Damian broke out of his stupor instantly, one hand reaching up to cup her cheek as the other reached around her back, Ahsoka's own hands reaching around his neck. Damian felt his instincts trying desperately to go further, to take as much as she would give him, but he held them in check, keeping the kiss slow and chaste. Then, Ahsoka made an annoyed sound, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He hesitated but then allowed her entrance, her tongue instantly finding his, urging him to respond. After a moment, he did and their tongues began to duel.

Ahsoka moaned, and shifted closer on the bed before grabbing Damian with the Force and yanking him out of his chair and onto the bed beside her. She slipped out from under the sheets and flipped a leg over him, straddling his hips. Damian moved both of his hands to the small of her back and there they stayed. Ahsoka's hands went to his shoulders but after several seconds she grunted in annoyance again, reaching back and grabbing one of his hands, moving it to her breast, wiggling her hips so that the other fell to her rear. Damian pulled his hands away and Ahsoka sat up tears running down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Ahsoka cried in frustration. "Any other girl you'd be balls deep already! So why not me? What the fuck did I do wrong? Are my boobs not big enough? Am I not good enough a kisser? Would you prefer it was Bar-"

Damian grabbed her, pulling her down for a kiss to silence her before letting her pull back and speaking.

"Ahsoka you're not any other girl," Damian said. "Any other girl I would be balls deep already because it's just sex. I don't want it to be just sex with you. I...I don't want it to be meaningless. And I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me as thanks, or to keep me around if you want me to stay, or anything. I just-"

"I want to," Ahsoka said, silencing Damian. "I want to be with you, Damian. I want to be able to wake up in your arms. I want to be able to hold you and feel your skin on mine. I want to be able to give you everything I am."

Damian blinked, staring at her in confusion.

"I love you, idiot," Ahsoka said. "Why do you think I get so mad when you fuck someone else?"

"I never...really...understood that," Damian said, Ahsoka laughing before sighing.

"I want this," Ahsoka said.

Damian smiled, sitting up and kissing her, rolling them over and slipping his hands into hers, keeping the kiss slow. He could sense Ahsoka's impatience, but she didn't try to hurry him this time. And after a few moments, she began to relax. Finally, he trailed his tongue over her lower lip, Ahsoka instantly granting him access, her own tongue meeting his halfway. Ahsoka's hips shifted on Damian's and she moaned lowly. Damian smiled and moved his hands down to her rear, massaging it and guiding her hips, allowing her to move. Ahsoka moaned more loudly this time and Damian's hands moved up to her breasts, kneading and massaging them. Ahsoka ground her hips against his more quickly and forcefully in response, Damian shifting so that his member was pressing into her crotch as she did. After several more seconds, Damian reached up to the strings of her hospital gown, untying them and dropping it beside the bed, Ahsoka sitting back and allowing him to see her fully. Damian's eyes drank in her nearly nude form, only a thin pair of panties covering her, before she reached down, pulling off his shirt, then his pants.

She kissed him again after only a moment of inspection. He kissed her back happily, hands returning to her breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples, earning a slightly louder moan as Ahsoka ground her barely clothed slit against his member, which was only covered by his boxers. His right hand slid down the smooth skin of her stomach to her panties and slipped into them, fingers beginning to instantly run through her slit, Ahsoka tilting her head back and moaning loudly. Damian was actually really glad that Barriss was out shopping at the moment. It meant he wouldn't have to hear any teasing about this, or at least, not as much. Not that he minded. He'd gladly take all the teasing in the galaxy if it meant being with Ahsoka.

He slipped his middle finger into Ahsoka and her hips bucked against him, Ahsoka gasping harshly as they did. Damian began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of her soaking wet tunnel as Ahsoka moaned and rocked her hips against him, his thumb making small circles over her clit in time with his thrusts. He moved his lips to Ahsoka's breasts, beginning to worship them as his fingers sped up, Ahsoka already trembling.

"Oh my God," Ahsoka panted, her hands clutching his shoulder as though afraid he might disappear if she didn't. "Oh yes! F...Faster!"

He grinned, happily complying as Ahsoka's moaning grew steadily louder. Then, after barely more than a few minutes, Ahsoka arched off the bed, crying out in pleasure as her inner walls constricted around him tightly. He grinned as her body spasmed again and again, his thumb continuing over her clit, extending her orgasm before she finally began to come back down. He reached up, kissing her and she kissed him back, breathing hard. After several seconds, he broke the kiss, beginning to trail kisses back down her body, taking time to worship her breasts again before continuing. When he reached her panties, he easily pulled them down, Ahsoka lifting her hips to help him. He smiled up at her as he returned to his trail of kisses, starting at her navel then traveling down and to the side to her inner thigh. Ahsoka moaned but tried to move so he was kissing her exactly where he fully intended to, but he grinned, continuing to tease her for several more minutes, trailing kisses up and down her inner thighs and coming close to her nethers without actually going there. Finally, he moved up, capturing her clit with his mouth and she gasped harshly again, hips bucking as he began to suck and lick her clit, rolling it between his teeth gently. Ahsoka's moans were much louder than before now, and Damian almost laughed as she began to make something of a whining, mewling sound as well.

He trailed his tongue downward, running it up and down through her slit, circling her clit each time he was at the top before forcing it into her tunnel, hearing the surprised gasp as he did. He continued to lap at her drenched slit, having to actually hold Ahsoka's hips in place as he did. Finally, he moved up to focus on her clit as he pushed his middle finger into her again, Ahsoka's hips bucking instantly and continuing to as he thrust his finger in and out of her rapidly, mouth entirely focused on her clit. Finally, her hips bucked harder than before and she actually screamed, her juices spraying out of her, Damian's mouth instantly locking around her entrance, happily and greedily drinking up her juices. When she finally came down from her orgasm, he trailed kisses back up to her face again, kissing her and earning a hoarse, tired moan as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. He pulled back, seeing that her eyes were barely able to stay open and smiled, laying beside her, pulling her head onto his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"You didn't..."

"It's alright," Damian smiled. "I don't need to. It's enough to make you happy."

Ahsoka stared up at him before moving up and kissing him again. He kissed her back before she pushed herself up, climbing off of him and pulling his boxers down.

"We're not done yet," Ahsoka said.

She stroked him a couple of times before taking him into her mouth, pumping her head up and down several times, Damian's eyes widening. She was amazing. She was a virgin, and she was better than any of the sluts he had ever fucked. Within a couple of minutes, he felt himself building up, only for her to release him, grinning.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" Damian asked.

Ahsoka chuckled, stroking him slowly, keeping him on the edge but not letting him finish. He groaned, lying back.

"Ahsoka," Damian groaned. "Cut it out."

She laughed again before bending back down, taking him back in her mouth and slowly moving down his member, taking his entire length into her mouth, once again surprising him. Then, she began to move quickly again and Damian groaned. To his shame, he didn't even last another minute before he groaned out a warning, his semen flooding her mouth and throat. She took his full length into her mouth again before swallowing, Damian groaning as she did, before she bobbed her head a few more times, milking him dry before sitting up and swallowing what was left. Damian sat up instantly, kissing her and ignoring the fact that he could taste himself. He had never been fond of his own taste, and with anyone else he would refuse to kiss them if they made him finish in their mouth or in any way got his semen in their mouth. But this was Ahsoka, so he didn't care. As they kissed, Ahsoka lay back, reaching down and lining him up with her entrance. He pulled back, giving her an unsure look, making sure she was sure.

"It's alright," Ahsoka smiled. "I want it to be you."

Damian nodded, smiling and kissed her again as he slowly pushed into her, feeling himself tearing whatever was left of her hymen, which, given the training all Jedi went through, he was amazed she had at all. Ahsoka impressed him yet again by only letting out a small whimper as she was filled for the first time. Damian stopped once he was fully seated, kissing her and gently rubbing her clit. After a couple of minutes, Ahsoka began to rock her hips and Damian began to pull out until only his head was still inside then push back in slowly. Ahsoka moaned each time he did, holding him against her, her breathing heavy again. Damian slowly began to speed up, thrusting into her slightly harder. Ahsoka moaned louder but pain flashed across her face.

Damian instantly slowed back down. "Sorry."

Ahsoka shook her head, managing a smile even as she moaned. "Faster."

Damian looked unsure but nodded, speeding back up slowly, feeling Ahsoka's hips match his thrusts. After several minutes, he was thrusting into her quickly, Ahsoka's breathing too ragged to even manage a moan. Her fingernails but into his back suddenly just before she arched off of the bed, her insides clamping down around him, almost painfully tight. He groaned, continuing to thrust into her as he felt his own climax growing. Ahsoka began to move her hips again, despite the fact that he could still feel her insides spasming and clamping against him. Then, finally, he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Ahsoka," he groaned. "I'm..."

"Inside," Ahsoka managed to force out, finally starting to come down from her orgasm.

He thrust into her rapidly several more times before burying himself as deep as he could, his seed flooding out and filling Ahsoka, instantly making Ahsoka cry out in pleasure, beginning to orgasm all over again. Damian continued to pump his seed into her, beginning to thrust into her between sprays. Finally, they both slowly came back down, panting. Damian rolled them over so that Ahsoka was on top and his softening member stayed inside of her. She moaned as it softened. Finally, it slipped out of her, and she lay her head on his shoulder, both trying to control their labored breathing.

"I love you Ahsoka," Damian breathed. "I love you so much. I'm sorry for all the pain I've cause you, and I swear to you I will never do it again."

"It's alright," Ahsoka smiled up at him. "I love you too, Damian. And no matter what happens, I always will."

Damian nodded, pulling the sheet up over them to cover their nude forms before closing his eyes. Ahsoka drifted off to sleep first, having already been tired from the first two orgasms. Damian smiled, reveling in the feeling of her skin on his, in being able to feel her heartbeat against his chest, and hearing her even breathing. He heard the door open and looked up, seeing Barriss grinning at him from the doorway. He rolled his eyes and she set a clean set of clothes in the chair for Ahsoka then silently left, closing the door behind her. Damian smiled, tucking his head into Ahsoka's and quickly drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

New Job

Damian stirred, smiling as memories of the night before returned to him, and he felt Ahsoka's skin against his own. He lay there in silence, not bothering to move for several more minutes. Finally, he felt Ahsoka shift against him and sighed quietly. After another moment she rolled over in his arms, smiling up at him when she saw he was awake.

"Good morning," Ahsoka smiled.

"Good morning," Damian replied, kissing her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Ahsoka said thoughtfully. "I had a wonderful dream."

"What was it?" Damian asked.

"You and I were living in the forests of Naboo together," Ahsoka said. "There's a lake in the forest that's absolutely beautiful. The Empire wouldn't care about it. We could live there in peace. Just you and me. We could even bring Barriss and the kids."

"Not kids anymore," Damian chuckled. "It sounds perfect. But we can't. Not yet. The Sith Stalkers would just track us. But after, whether the Empire is defeated or not, we'll live there. I promise."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded. Then, she kissed him and climbed out of the bed. Damian watched as she stretched. Then, he climbed out of bed, pulling on his boxers and pants just before Barriss walked in. Ahsoka didn't bother to cover herself, despite only wearing her panties at the moment. Barriss grinned knowingly but didn't say anything about it.

"They're here," Barriss said.

"We'll be right out," Ahsoka said.

Barriss nodded, grinning at Damian. "It's about goddamn time."

Then, she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door. Ahsoka finished pulling her outfit on and turned to Damian who was waiting for her by the door. When she was finished, he opened the door and they walked out of the room, finding Jek and Shaeeah who both cheered and tackled Damian and Ahsoka with a flying hug.

"It's good to see you too," Damian chuckled. "I'm glad you're finally better."

"So am I," Jek smiled. "I was starting to get cabin fever."

"I figured," Damian smiled. "Anyway, I think there's a few things you need to know. Firstly, we're all going into hiding. All of us. Even you."

"Why?" Jek asked.

"Because there are a lot more Sith Stalkers out there, and I don't want them finding you," Damian said. "We're going to stop fighting against the Empire. Senator Organa has already agreed to give you two jobs that don't involve rebelling."

"No!" Jek snapped. "I'm not running away!"

"Yes you are Jek!" Damian snapped. "You can't fight a Sith Stalker and I will be damned before I let you try!"

"You're not my father!" Jek shouted, the room going silent instantly.

Jek's eyes widened to saucers almost instantly before his vision dropped to the ground in shame. The others all covered their mouths but Damian simply stared at Jek with his lips pulled into a thin line, teeth clenched.

"No, I'm not your father," Damian finally said. "I'm the reason your father's dead. But your father _did_ leave me in charge of you, and as such, you're going to be working for Senator Organa."

"What about you?" Jek asked.

"If we don't kill the Sith Stalkers, they'll never let us live in peace," Damian said. "I'm going to continue working to draw them out."

"No," Jek said. "If I'm not allowed to work, neither are you!"

Just then, the door opened and Senator Organa walked in, everyone turning toward him. "If I may interrupt, I may have a solution that solves all of your problems. I'm starting an organization called Fulcrum. It's an...intelligence organization focused on relaying intelligence to groups that oppose the Empire. No direct contact with the Empire is necessary, and the best hacker in the galaxy will be making you disappear while you do it. You could all disappear from the Empire's sights while you work as Fulcrum."

"That's incredibly tempting," Damian smiled. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Where Damian goes, I go," Ahsoka said, slipping her hand into his.

"We're in," Jek and Shaeeah both said.

"I'll need to borrow the ship from Damian first, but after that I'm in too," Barriss said.

"Barriss, please tell me you're not going where I think you are," Damian said.

"Oh I am," Barriss grinned. "It'll just be a quick in and out run for me. I don't have your notoriously bad luck."

Damian sighed, shaking his head. "Well, good luck then."

Barriss smiled and nodded. Then, she went outside, taking the Wraith and heading back to Thabeska for Nala Fardi.

* * *

Leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Sensitive

Damian stretched and yawned, working the tension out of his muscles before settling back in, wrapping his arms around Ahsoka and curling his body around her protectively, reveling in the feeling of her skin against his. Even after two years of being with her, he still couldn't get enough. Every kiss made his stomach do flips and his heart flutter as though it were their first. Every brush of her skin on his set his heart racing once again. Every night they spent together was the best night of his life all over again. He smiled, placing a feather-light kiss on the back of her neck, feeling her shift slightly in her sleep, her ass unconsciously pressing back against his morning wood, making him inhale slowly, to keep control of himself.

"Are you going to use that, or are you just going to lay there?" Ahsoka asked, turning her head to smile back at him, one hand reaching back to stroke his member slowly, Damian groaning in response.

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm about it, I suppose I could be convinced," Damian smiled, reaching up and kissing her before pulling back and shifting slightly, pushing himself into her, Ahsoka moaning as he did.

She was already drenched, and Damian had to grin. Clearly she had woken up as ready as he was.

"You're so wet already," Damian said. "How long were you awake?"

"Not long," Ahsoka said. "But I spent my entire dream with you and an empty house, so you had better make up for it having only been a dream."

"Oh, trust me, I will," Damien smiled, pushing himself up, Ahsoka rolling onto her stomach and raising her hips slightly.

Damian began to thrust into her quickly, reaching down and beginning to quickly rub her clit, Ahsoka pressing her face into a pillow to muffle her moans. As Damian continued to thrust into her, Ahsoka's moans began to grow louder quickly. Finally, she pushed herself up to her hands and knees, slamming herself back against him as he slammed into her, one hand still working her clit rapidly and the other covering her mouth, keeping her quiet. After a few more minutes, Ahsoka's insides began to quiver as she neared climax, her hips bucking against him in frantic movements. Before she could finish, however, Damian pulled out, Ahsoka whimpering out a complaint. Damian chuckled, turning her over and pushing back into her, hand returning to her clit as he kissed her, quickly returning to slamming into her as hard and fast as he could.

Ahsoka began to all but scream into his mouth in pleasure before going silent as she came, her body jerking and contorting under him as her insides spasmed and clenched around him, still every bit as painfully tight as the first time they had had sex. Damian smiled, continuing to slam into her and work her clit, extending her orgasm until finally she rolled him over, straddling him and pulling his hand away, gasping harshly and still jerking, gasping again any time her jerking made her move on his member. Finally, her orgasm subsided and she took a shaky breath, settling onto his member, smiling as the tip of it pressed against her cervix.

"You came harder than usual," Damian said.

"I've been getting worked up all night," Ahsoka said, bending down and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Damian smiled.

Ahsoka smiled, beginning to move on his member again, wincing and gasping as she did, insides trembling again already, though probably from being hypersensitive this time. Damian allowed her to set the pace, slipping his hands into hers and lacing their fingers together as she rode him. Her breathing quickly returned to labored pants and her face began to contort with concentration and effort. Damian slipped a hand out of hers, resting it against her pelvis and felt her muscles beginning to tighten. He grinned, realizing how quickly she was being brought to orgasm yet again. He smiled, beginning to thrust up into her, Ahsoka gasping harshly as he began to speed up, his thumb returning to her clit. She began to gasp and pant for breath, struggling to even find enough breath to moan or cry out. He had to laugh. She was definitely more worked up and sensitive than normal.

Damian sped up, thrusting into her harder and faster, Ahsoka's head tilting back, eyes wide but still unable to make a sound. Then, the door opened, Barriss stopping in the doorway, eyes wide with surprise as Ahsoka stared at her in surprise. Then, half a heartbeat later, Ahsoka broke. She jerked hard, covering her mouth as she screamed and squeezing her eyes shut as she contorted and spasmed around Damian's member, still bouncing herself on his member, moving frantically now. Her juices began to squirt out of her as she continued to bounce, Damian still slamming up into her, completely uncaring that Barriss was watching. Ahsoka's face continued to screw up more and more before she bent down, kissing Damian just in time to scream, Damian using the kiss to silence her as he felt her orgasm rapidly shoving him toward his own. Then, finally, he buried himself as deep inside of her as he could, holding her hips in place as he fired wave after wave of seed into her, continuing to thrust after a moment, Ahsoka's hips bucking back against him, insides milking him relentlessly. Finally, he was empty and slipped out of her, beginning to soften as Ahsoka collapsed onto him, twitching and spasming, gasping for breath.

Damian smiled, gently trailing a hand up and down her back as she recovered. He looked over to Barriss, who was leaning against the door frame with an amused smile on her face, her arms crossed and one leg crossing the other, toes resting on the ground.

"Can we help you?" Damian asked. "Or do you just enjoy watching other people have sex?"

"Oh, I _love_ watching other people have sex," Barriss said. "But I actually do need to talk to you, if you're finished."

"For the time being I suppose," Damian said. "What's up?"

"We've reached Jakku," Barriss said. "Whatever experiment the Empire's trying to hide is supposedly directly below us at a facility hidden in a desert canyon that's basically a maze."

"Okay," Damian said. "We'll be out in a bit."

Barriss smirked and nodded, pushing off of the door and walking out of the room. Damian smiled, kissing the top of Ahsoka's head, Ahsoka groaning as he did.

"Tired?" Damian asked.

Ahsoka moaned, Damian chuckling.

"We should get cleaned up," Damian said. "We still have to do our job."

Ahsoka nodded and slowly pushed herself up, only for Damian to pick her up, carrying her tot he shower and turning it on. They both cleaned up, since the shower in their room on the Wraith had been upgraded to have water spraying onto them from all sides, then stepped out, toweling off and brushed their teeth before walking back into the other room, getting dressed. Once they had, they grabbed their lightsabers and Damian's blaster and walked out to the bridge, Nala grinning knowingly at them from her spot in the copilot's seat beside Barriss. Behind them, Jek and Shaeeah were playing Sabacc and completely ignored them both, as they usually did whenever Damian and Ahsoka were too loud.

"What're we looking at R3?" Damian asked.

R3 formed a hologram of the base, a structure shaped like a massive cone with the top flattened and with a landing pad about halfway up on one side.

"There's no sign of any weapons outside the structure, but scans of the inside were blocked," Nala reported. "We're not sure what's inside."

"Any information on how many troops are inside?" Damian asked.

"None," Nala said. "It's completely unknown."

"I don't like it," Damian said. "Something feels...off down there. I can sense something."

"Same," Barriss said, Ahsoka nodding in agreement.

"Ahsoka, you're staying here with Jek and Shaeeah," Damian said, Ahsoka nodding. "Barriss, you're coming with me. Nala, you keep the ship nearby in case we need to be picked up."

Nala nodded and Barriss stood, Nala kissing her before taking her seat. Ahsoka kissed Damian and told him to be careful, then Damian and Barriss walked to the back, opening the ramp and jumping out as the ship passed over the landing pad. They landed lightly on the pad, both walking toward toward the door, both drawing their lightsabers, Damian keeping his connected. When they reached the door, Damian opened it and they found a pair of stormtroopers on the other side. Damian instantly slammed them both into the wall, knocking them out, and they slipped inside, both quickly pulling on the stormtroopers' armor. Once they had, they hurried through the hallways, heading toward the center of the building, and upward. Finally, they found a balcony overlooking a massive open area. Damian pressed his back to the wall on one side of the door leading to the hallway, Barriss standing on the other as a pair of Purge Troopers stomped past. Barriss's helmet swiveled toward Damian and he shrugged.

"No point in drawing any more attention to ourselves than absolutely necessary," Damian said, motioning for her to follow.

They both stepped out into the hallway, walking down it to the balcony door and stopping at the railing, staring down into the hollow center of the facility. The facility was massive, nearly a mile tall, and far below them, at the center of the bottom, was a massive glass-looking box, several tubes connected to the side and pumping in a steady supply of gas, tubes on the other side allowing in enough fresh air for whatever was inside to stay alive, even if sedated. Damian stared at the box. Something in there was drawing his senses. He couldn't tell what, though.

"You think that's the experiment?" Damian asked.

"I have no doubt," Barriss said. "Let's get a closer look."

Damian nodded and they walked back into the facility, walking along the hallway a ways before reaching an elevator just as a commander stepped off of it.

"You two, where are you heading?" the commander asked.

"Medical sir," Damian said. "I threw up blood earlier."

"I see," the commander said. "Be careful you don't spread whatever it is."

"Yes sir," Damian nodded, the commander walking away.

Daman and Barriss stepped into the elevator, hitting the ground floor button and closing the doors before sighing in relief.

"Good thinking," Barriss said. "I'm glad he bought it."

"Same," Damian said. "Want to take bets we wake up whatever's in that box by getting near it?"

"I'd prefer not to jinx us," Barriss said.

Damian chuckled just as the doors slid open and they stepped out, crossing the hallway to a set of double doors and walking through, walking out into the open area to the box. Up close, it was enormous. Probably four hundred feet or more. Whatever was inside was probably almost as big as the Gorog, the creature Damian had fought after killing the Sith Stalker with the whip. Damian stopped about a hundred feet from the box, Barriss stopping beside him.

"What...is this?" Damian breathed. "I...I can feel..."

"What?" Barriss asked.

"Fear," Damian said.

Suddenly, a high, wavering roar rang out, Barriss and Damian staggering backward, ripping their helmets off and covering their ears. Then, something massive and brown crashed into the side of the box, cracking it, before disappearing into the smoke again before they could get a good look at it.

"I think we're in trouble," Barriss said.

"Run!" Damian said, turning and launching the stormtrooper armor off of himself as he sprinted away from the box, Barriss at his side, also free of her armor, a second crash echoing behind them.

They sprinted into the facility, Damian blasting a group of stormtroopers out of their way with the Force before they found a door leading out of the facility on the ground floor, several stormtroopers standing around a group of speeders. Damian and Barriss drew their lightsabers, quickly killing them all before hopping onto a pair of speeders and streaking away from the facility less than a second before the side of it all but exploded outward, a massive reptilian creature following them. Damian glanced back, seeing its body was covered in armor-like plates, and that it was running on two long, extremely thin legs with two equally long and thin arms below it with long, thin fingers on its hand and a matching set of arms growing from its back. He drew his blaster, firing a shot back at it, but the shot skipped off of its armor plate, not even leaving a burn mark.

"Jesus!" Damian gaped. "That thing's lightsaber proof!"

Barriss swore, both speeding up, streaking through the canyon, the creature charging after them, its massive size allowing it to keep up. "What do we do?"

"Keep going!" Damian shouted. "Ahsoka, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "We're coming up on the experiment now." She was silent for a moment before speaking again, awe in her voice this time. "Jesus. It's a Zillo Beast. It's completely indestructible, except for a poisonous gas that we don't have."

"Great," Damian said. "Get us out of here."

"Damian, as long as that thing's chasing you, we can't get close," Ahsoka said. "Look out!"

Damian and Barriss both swerved, a massive boulder crashing down between them, barely missing them. Damian swore, both continuing.

"Be ready!" Damian said.

They sped through the canyon, winding and swerving, taking almost a dozen turns, trying to shake the Zillo Beast, however, try as they might, each time they thought they had lost it, it would come crashing around a corner barely a few seconds after they had lost sight of it again. Damian looked up at the top of the canyon, but there were no loose rocks to pulled down. He glanced back, seeing one of the Zillo Beast's upper set of arms rip a second chunk of stone free of the canyon wall and hurl it at them. He swiped a hand, using the Force to just barely redirect it, making it crash into the side of the canyon, causing the wall to all but explode, debris crashing down behind them. The Zillo Beast roared in pain as the debris crashed down on it. Damian felt the pain and fear through his connection to the Force and slowed down, staring back at the debris, Barriss slowing down to ride beside him again.

"What are you doing?" Barriss asked.

"It's...Force Sensitive," Damian said just as it exploded out of the rubble.

They both swerved left into a thin stretch, carefully speeding through it before reaching a straight section that slowly widened as it continued. They both gunned it, streaking along the straightaway, only to both swear as the Zillo Beast burst out of a side path in a shower of boulders. Damian and Barriss shot forward, speeding under it, avoiding the debris before both swerved outward, the Zillo Beast's jaws snapping closed where they had been again.

"How's it keep following us?" Barriss shouted.

"It's tracking our Force Connection!" Damian shouted, staring back at it.

Fear began to fill him from the creature, along with confusion and a little anger.

"One of these things destroyed part of Coruscant once," Ahsoka said. "It was going after Palpatine."

"It probably sensed what he really was," Damian said.

He and Barriss turned down another side passage as the Zillo Beast lunged at them, crashing into the wall of the canyon they had just left, barely missing them. This time, the canyon collapsing on it left its head and neck exposed. It lay still, letting out a long, pitiful wail as it lay there, Damian slowing to a stop and staring back at it, eyes wide.

"What are you doing!?" Barriss shouted.

"I think..." Damian stepped off of his speeder as the Zillo Beast pushed itself out of the debris again, running at them again.

"Damian!" Barriss shouted.

"Run!" Ahsoka shouted.

"No," Damian said. "I don't think we need to."

"WHAT! ? !" both women shouted.

Damian raised his hand, reaching out to the Zillo Beast, feeling its emotions and calming his own, forcing his fear away and allowing the Force to flow through him, calming him. He projected the feeling to the Zillo Beast as it slowed down in front of him, bending down and holding its head in front of him. Damian stared at it, before walking forward, resting a hand on its head. It released a vibrating whining noise and he smiled, feeling the Zillo Beast's sense of peace begin to fill it and sweep over him. He ran his hand over the rough plate for a moment before looking back at Barriss, who was staring at him.

"Holy shit," Barriss breathed. "You've got a pet Zillo Beast."

Damian nodded, still amazed that he had actually managed to calm the creature. He turned back to it, lowering his hand and the Zillo Beast sank to the ground, letting out a sort of mewling sound and Damian smiled. After a moment, Nala landed the Wraith in the canyon, walking off of it and staring at the creature, walking over to them and carefully reaching out toward it.

"Be calm," Damian said. "If you're afraid, he'll be afraid."

Ahsoka nodded and calmed herself, resting a hand on its head, smiling. "This is...amazing."

Damian nodded. "He's probably the last of his kind. He was scared and alone, and sensing our Force connections confused him."

"I kind of wish we could take him with us," Ahsoka said. "We can't stay with him."

"I know," Damian nodded, running his hand over the Zillo Beast's snout again. "We'll come back boy. But for now, we need to go. We have a lot of things we need to do."

The Zillo Beast hummed sadly before opening its mouth, a massive, slimy, plated tongue reaching out and rubbing itself up Damian's entire body before doing the same to Ahsoka. Then, it retracted and the Zillo Beast stood, turning and walking away, back toward the facility. Damian and Ahsoka walked back onto the ship with Barriss and Nala lifted off the ground, flying after the Zillo Beast in time to see it charge into the facility, quickly demolishing it and bringing the whole thing crashing down. A few moments later, it burst out of the wreckage, completely unharmed. It looked up at them, wailing a goodbye before turning and heading back into the canyon.

"Let's go," Damian said. "We've got work to do."

Barriss nodded, once again at the controls and turned the ship toward orbit, leaving Jakku behind.

* * *

Leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue Workers

Damian turned the volume up as the distress signal looped.

"If anyone can hear this, please, we need your help!" the female voice said. "We're under attack by pirates! There's someone leading them! He uses laser claws! Please, we can pay you with Refined Coaxium! Please save us!"

"How long has the distress signal been playing?" Damian asked, looking to R3.

R3 beeped in response.

"Twenty minutes," Barriss translated.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm having them both augmented to speak," Damian said as they passed out of the asteroid belt they were in, seeing an old cargo frigate with an old, beat up shuttle covered front to rear in nude women of every attractive race and gang signs attached to the side of the frigate. "I think I know which is the pirate ship."

"Gee, I wonder," Ahsoka snorted. "Okay, who's going?"

"Me and Jek will sneak aboard and open the frigate's hangar," Damian said. "Once we do, I'll distract the Sith Stalker that I know we can all sense in there."

"What's a Sith Stalker doing working with Pirates?" Barriss asked.

"Depends on the amount of Coaxium they have," Damian said. "Anyway, once you guys get in, find the crew of the frigate and save them from the pirates. I'm sure Organa would love to have some refined coaxium."

The others nodded and Damian turned to leave, only for Ahsoka to catch his arm.

"First Sith Stalker in years," Ahsoka said. "Be careful."

"I will," Damian said, kissing her. "Besides, once you're in there, you'll be able to back me up."

Ahsoka nodded, smiling and kissing him again before Damian slipped past her, heading to the ramp with Jek, quickly slipping into one of the two vacuum suits they had, Jek already in the other, Electrostaff in hand and his blaster on his waist. Damian's own blaster was in his hand, his lightsaber hanging from his waist.

"You ready for this?" Damian asked.

"It's been a long time since I met a Sith Stalker," Jek said. "No. I'm probably not. But either way, I don't have a choice. I'll let you handle this one."

"Good," Damian nodded as he opened the ramp. "And who knows, maybe one of the frigate's crew members will be an attractive single girl about your age who can finally capture your attention."

"Don't get your hopes up," Jek said, both jumping out of the ramp, drifting through space.

As they reached the frigate, they activate their magnetic boots and landed on its hull, Damian using his lightsaber to cut a piece of the hull out and it was sucked into space instantly as the hallway depressurized. They both dropped through and a moment later, a ray shield filled the hole, the hallway beginning to pressurize, air being vented into the hallway. They took their helmets off and tossed them aside, hurrying down the hallway. After a couple of doors, and a few more hallways, they slipped into the hangar and stopped, seeing that the pirates had cut into the side of the hangar, and a couple dozen were standing around in the hangar. Among them, Damian recognized the same Lasat Sith Stalker he had seen on Mustafar so long ago.

"Shit," Damian muttered. "I was hoping to have longer before I fought him."

"How does it surprise you that a Sith Stalker's fucking up your plans?" Jek asked.

"Fair enough," Damian nodded. "I'm going to try to draw him to the ship's reactor. It's got the most room without being the hangar."

Jek nodded and Damian darted back through the door. Jek waited, watching the Lasat in silence. Finally, the Lasat's head snapped up, staring at a spot on the wall as he growled, extending his lightsaber claws.

"Jedi," the Lasat snarled. "You stay here. No one gets off the ship."

The pirates nodded and the Lasat left through a door off to the side. Once they had, Jek looked around the room, doing a quick headcount. If there were twelve outside, and possibly hostages inside, there were probably at least two, maybe three inside. He could handle that. He slung his electrostaff, drawing his pistol. Then, he leaned out, opening fire, taking care to hit the controls for the hangar door, forcing it to open, a ray shielding holding in the atmosphere.

* * *

Damian waited, watching the only door into the room. The room was almost perfect. A flat floor almost as big around as the hangar with the only obstruction being the ray-shielded reactor in the center. Finally, the door opened and the Lasat walked in, growling before a grin spread over his face as Damian extended one of his lightsaber blades, holding it in his right hand now.

"Well well," the Lasat grinned. "When you escaped, I could have sworn I'd never get the pleasure of being the one to kill you. Then when you disappeared after killing that bitch with the whip, I thought you had finally gotten smart. And yet, here you are, calling _me_ out."

"Well, I got tired of being ambushed by you freaks, so I figured I'd spare you the trouble," Damian said. "So, pirates, huh?"

"Expendable and willing to transport the empire's new coaxium for a price far lower than it's actually worth," the Lasat said. "Gotta love cheap labor."

Daman nodded then took a breath, readying himself. The Lasat roared, charging, and Damian deflected his first slash, flipping over the other hand and landing behind the Lasat, slashing at his back, only for the Lasat to spin, knocking the blade aside and stabbing at Damian. Damian spun around the claws and slashed again. The Lasat rolled out of the way and stood, turning back to Damian and shoving his hand forward, blocking Damian's Force Push with his own. Then, Damian disconnected his lightsabers and charged, slashing at the Lasat rapidly, the Lasat blocking everything, holding his own. Finally, the Lasat stomped, a Force blast shooting off of him and hurling Damian backward. Damian flipped, landing on his feet and glaring at the Lasat as it charged, roaring angrily. He smirked. This one was weaker than the others. He could win this.

He sprinted forward, flipping as the Lasat slashed at him, only for the Lasat to flip sideways before he could kill him, slamming a kick into his side and launching him across the room. He crashed into the wall and rolled to the ground, groaning and picking up his lightsabers, extending them again as the Lasat leapt at him, slashing downward. Damian rolled out of the way, then blasted the Lasat, sending it crashing into the wall, bouncing along it. As the Lasat crashed to the ground, Damian stood, connecting his lightsabers again, leaving only one blade. Then, he drew his pistol, aiming at the Lasat as it stood, grinning.

"Feel free," the Lasat said. "I'll just deflect it with my claws."

Damian fired and the Lasat crossed his claws in front of himself. However, the bolt drilled through three of the four before stopping against the last. The Lasat stared at the blades, then dove out of the way of Damian as he slashed at him. As the Lasat was rolling, Damian's other arm snapped out, firing at the Lasat several times, the Lasat avoiding it. Then, Damian put the pistol away, deciding against punching a hole straight through to space, if he hadn't already. The Lasat charged, re-extending its blades, all of them reformed, and then slashed at Damian rapidly. Damian extended his other blade, deflecting the slashes rapidly before managing to separate his lightsabers again. He backpedalled quickly, the Lasat pressing his advantage hard. Then, just as the door opened and Ahsoka stepped in, Damian spun past the Lasat, splitting it across the abdomen, killing it.

* * *

Jek ducked down behind the crates he was hiding against, putting his empty blaster away. He was close, too. Only three enemies left outside the ship, and one or two on the ship, since two had left it to help the last one standing. He pulled his electro staff off of his back just as the pirates shouted in surprise and fear, several blaster shots ringing out. Jek leaned to the side, looking toward the opening of the hangar where the Wraith was backing in, the ramp open and Shaeeah standing at the bottom, twirling Jek's spare pistol on her finger.

"Shaeeah!" Jek smiled, jogging over as Ahsoka sprinted past them and out of the hangar. "Perfect timing."

"I told you to take your spare," Shaeeah said, tossing it to him.

Jek rolled his eyes and jogged to the ship, silently stepping into it, finding a group of men and women ranging from late teens to elderly on their knees in the center of the room, a single pirate standing with his back to the door, waiting to shoot anyone who moved. Jek smiled. Rookie mistake. He drew his electrostaff, extending it and turning it on, then slammed one end of it into the side of the pirate's head, knocking him to the ground before placing the end to his chest, electrocuting him for several seconds before letting up, the pirate now thoroughly unconscious.

"Is everyone alright?" Jek asked.

Just then, a door on the upper level opened and the pilot stepped through, aiming at Jek, who dove out of the way, grabbing his spare pistol and shooting the pilot several times as he stood, killing him.

"Thank you for saving us," a girl a woman a little older than Jek said. "But you have to save the others."

"Right," Jek nodded. "Where are they?"

"They were on their way to the bridge to send a distress signal last we knew," the woman said.

"Okay," Jek nodded. "Everyone head to our ship, the others will keep you guys safe."

The woman nodded, everyone rushing out of the pirates' ship and onto the Wraith, one of them bringing a white storage container. Jek ignored it and jogged off of the ship as well, meeting Shaeeah and Barriss in the middle of the hangar.

"Is this everyone?" Barriss asked.

"Not yet," Jek said. "She said the rest were headed for the bridge, so they could be basically anywhere by now."

"We'll have to split up," Barriss said. "Let's make this quick."

Jek nodded and they all hurried into the ship. Barriss branched off first, then Shaeeah. Jek headed back the way he and Damian had entered, passing the hole within a few minutes and then the bridge not long after. Except, it was empty. He walked to the controls and deactivated the distress signal, then jogged back out of the room and heading down the other hallway. He moved quickly and quietly, just as Damian had taught him so long ago. After a few minutes, he stopped as he turned into a hallway where more men and women, all dressed in the same marauder outfits as the hostages he had saved, lay dead in the hallways, most shot but others with blade wounds. There were also dead pirates, of course, but few of them. He followed the bodies until he reached the captain's cabin, hearing a scream from inside. He stopped beside the door, glancing up at a vent over it. He reached up, pulling it out and silently setting it aside before quickly scrambling up into the air duct, crawling along it until he was over the room, looking down through it.

There were five pirates inside, four of them holding each of their female captive's limbs as she lay naked on the bed, fighting desperately to get away. At the foot of the bed, directly below the vent Jek was looking through was a Trandoshan with yellow scales and his dick hanging out of his pants. He stepped forward, clearing Jek's path to the ground and Jek dropped, instantly shooting two of the pirates holding the girl down, freeing her hands. When she lunged for one of the ones holding her feet, however, she was punched by that pirate, knocking her out. At the same time, when Jek shot the other pirate, the Trandoshan spun, slamming his tail into Jek's hands before kicking him and throwing him into the wall. Jek reached for his electrostaff, only for the remaining pirate to catch him, instantly pinning him to the ground.

"Well well, a boy," the Trandoshan smirked. "You're not half bad, you know. I could use someone with your skill in my crew."

"Boss," the pirate restraining him said. "I saw this kid when I worked for Ohnaka before I joined your crew. He works for Damian."

"Damian?" the Trandoshan asked. "I see. Forget what I said. You'll be much more valuable as bait."

"I'm surprised you recognize me," Jek said. "I sure as hell don't recognize you. However, you're right about me working for Damian. And you know what he taught me?"

"What's that?" the Trandoshan asked.

"Never start a fight without a plan," Jek said, his free hand tossing a round ball of metal to the middle of the room.

The Trandoshan and the pirate both shouted in surprise, recoiling from the ball as Jek curled into a ball, covering his ears and closing his eyes. Then, the flashbang went off and Jek grit his teeth, opening his eyes and pushing himself up, staggering to the bed and helping the girl up, the girl having woken up when the flashbang went off. They both ran out of the room instantly, Jek leading her by the hand toward the hangar. After a few seconds, Jek's head was clear and he glanced back, seeing the Trandoshan step into the hallway and roar, a couple dozen pirates bursting out of the galley a moment later, all of them charging after Jek and the woman. Jek turned back to the front just as a pirate stepped out of a door they were about to reach and Jek slammed a punch into his face, dropping him and pausing long enough to arm one of his thermal detonators before he and the girl he had rescued continued.

After about ten seconds, it exploded and he heard several shouts of pain. Then, they burst through a door into the hangar and sprinted for the Wrait just as the door opened again, blaster bolts beginning to flash past them rapidly.

"Jek!" Damian shouted, leaping off of the Wraith and reaching Jek and the girl, beginning to deflect any blaster bolts that were heading toward them, backing up after them quickly.

Then, blaster bolts began to fly back at the pirates from the Wraith's ramp and Damian turned, running onto it, passing Shaeeah and Nala, who were giving him cover fire, along with several of the marauders they had rescued. Damian punched the close button and the ramp began to rise. As it did, the Trandoshan from earlier burst out of the ranks of his pirates and sprinted at the ship.

"Oh jesus, this guy?" Damian said, drawing his own blaster and dropping the Trandoshan.

Then, a second before the ramp was all the way closed, a single shot slipped through the opening, sparking against the ramp before hitting Nala in the chest.

"Nala!" Barriss shouted, catching her as she began to fall backward, then freezing. "Nala?"

Nala remained silent, staring lifelessly up at the ceiling, a ghost of a smile still on her lips. Barriss began to sob and Damian stared at the ground for a moment before looking to Shaeeah.

"Find her something to wear," Damian said, nodding toward the girl Jek had saved, who was covered by only her hands at the moment.

Shaeeah nodded and led her out of the room quickly. Damian knelt beside Barriss, who was cradling Nala, sobbing hard. Damian pulled her into a hug and Barriss began to sob into his shoulder. After a moment, he stood, leading her out of the room as well, taking her to the bridge, where Ahsoka was piloting them away from the frigate. Ahsoka turned to them instantly and gave Damian a questioning look before understanding spread through her. Damian sat down, holding Barriss in his lap as she sobbed. After a while, she eventually managed to stop and moved to her own seat, busying herself by running diagnostics on the ship. Finally, a knock sounded from the door and Damian stood, opening the door to find the girl Jek had saved. She was young, probably a year or two younger than Jek, with curly red hair and a splash of freckles. She was pretty, and had the bearing of a leader, which Damian guessed she was.

"I thank you for answering our distress signal," the girl said. " My name's Enfys Nest. We don't have much to give you, but, as promised, you can have some of our coaxium."

"How much do you have?" Damian asked.

"Just under a hundred keys," Enfys said. "We can only give you twenty five, though. We need the rest."

"What for?" Damian asked.

"We're transporting it to someone," Enfys said. "Senator Bail Organa."

Damian stared at her before a smile grew on his face. He shook his head. "Can you believe that?"

"That's borderline fate," Ahsoka smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Enfys asked.

"We work for Organa," Damian said. "Whatever Coaxium you gave us we were going to give him."

"You work for Organa?" Enfys asked. "I see. That's lucky, then. What do you do?"

"We're...well..." Damian trailed off, looking to the others unsurely.

"We're spies," Barriss said. "Rebels."

"I see," Enfys nodded. "I'm glad my group aren't the only rebels then."

Damian nodded. "I agree. Anyway, you and your crew can make yourselves at home, at least, as much as you're able. We'll be back to Alderaan in about a day, so until then, I guess you're our guests."

Enfys bowed slightly. "Thank you. We won't cause any trouble."

"Oh don't worry about that," Damian chuckled. "We find plenty of trouble on our own. We can handle anything you guys could manage."

Enfys nodded and turned, leaving the room. Once she had, Damian turned back to the front, sighing and settling in for the flight.

* * *

Leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Attention

Jek looked up at the door as it slid open, Enfys stepping through, glancing around before smiling slightly.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me," Enfys said. "Your sister told me you were in here."

Jek pushed the fresh clip into his blaster and nodded. "You're welcome. Sorry all your stuff stayed behind."

"It's alright," Enfys said. "I can always get a new staff, and the rest was just clothing and a mask."

Jek nodded. "I assume you already worked out a deal with Damian."

"Yes," Enfys nodded. "Apparently we were both planning to give it to Senator Organa."

"Really?" Jek asked. "That's some luck."

"Yes it is," Enfys nodded. "Damian seems like a good leader. And he seems to care about you a great deal."

"He's like a father to me," Jek said. "My mother and father died when me and Shaeeah were still young. Our mom was executed because dad wouldn't tell them where Damian was, and dad sacrificed himself so that an Empire assassin wouldn't kill us all. After that, Damian raised us, taught us how to be smugglers, and kept us out of trouble, mostly."

"I see," Enfys said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jek asked. "My real father died a hero, and my new father's a hero too. So my new mother, Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka?" Enfys asked.

"The Togruta up front," Jek said.

"I see," Enfys nodded. "And the Mirialan?"

"Barriss?" Jek asked. "I guess she's...kind of like my aunt?" Jek tilted his head to the side. "I never really thought about it. Anyway, she and Damian used to...I don't think they were really together, but they used to have sex all the time. Actually, Damian used to fuck just about anything he could get his dick into."

Enfys snorted in amusement, raising an eyebrow. Jek realized she had been standing the entire time and slid over. She sat beside him and smiled.

"I kind of expected that when you said he was a smuggler," Enfys said. "What changed him?"

"Well," Jek said, thinking back. "Partly he fell in love with Ahsoka, though that didn't change him right away. I suppose the thing that really changed him was when almost his entire old gang was wiped out by the Empire. They were all like family, so when they were killed off, I guess it probably made him realize how important the people that were left were to him. Not long after he got back, him and Ahsoka finally got together, and he hasn't been with anyone else since."

"I see," Enfys nodded. "Did Barriss miss it?"

"I dunno," Jek snorted. "Maybe. But she has...she _had_ Nala."

"I'm sorry," Enfys said. "I never meant for anyone to be hurt."

"It's alright," Jek said. "There are risks with this job. We all knew that. Sometimes things just happen. This time was no different. There was no way anyone could have foreseen that shot slipping through like that. That was just dumb luck. Or, maybe it was meant to be. I dunno."

"Still," Enfys said. "You lost a member of your family because we asked you to help."

"It's alright," Jek said. "You're not at fault. Shit happens. And even if we _were_ going to blame someone, it would be whichever pirate fired the shot, and we don't even know that."

Enfys nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you. I was worried you would blame me for your friend's death, but you've all been very polite and kind."

"You've been through a lot," Jek said. "You lost more friends than we did, and...well...anyway, it would be wrong to blame you for something you couldn't control. Us blaming you for Nala's death would be the same as you blaming us for not rescuing you and your friends sooner."

Enfys nodded, smiling. "I suppose. Well, anyway, I should go check on the others. See you around."

"Yeah, see you," Jek nodded.

Enfys left the room and Jek smiled, leaning back against the wall. After a moment, he picked up his blaster and put it away, walking over to his closet to grab one of his other spares.

* * *

Jek swung the electrostaff around, transitioning into a jab behind him. From there, he spun, helicoptering the staff over his head before bringing it down as he finished turning around, stopping his swipe on a dime, the end of the staff a few inches from Enfys's shoulder. Fortunately he had been training with it unelectrified, or she'd be electrocuted.

"You have excellent form," Enfys said, a broom held loosely in her left hand.

"Thank you," Jek said, lowering his staff. "I've been training with it since I was young."

"Was it a gift?" Enfys asked.

"Yes," Jek nodded. "From Damian. He's also the one who taught me to wield it."

"He trained you well," Enfys nodded. "Would you care to spar?"

Jek nodded, backing away a bit before preparing himself. Then, he lunged, swiping at her rapidly with the staff, Enfys deflecting everything he threw at her. Finally, he swiped at her from the side and she redirected it over her head before slamming the bristles of the broom into his chest, throwing him backward. He flipped, landing on his back and blinking the stars out of his eyes before looking up at Enfys, who smiled down at him, holding out her hand.

"You're good," Jek said, accepting her help up. "Who taught you?"

"My mother," Enfys said. "She was the leader of our group before me. When she died, I took over."

"I see," Jek nodded. "My mom was a farmer. My dad was a Republic clone trooper who deserted."

"I see," Enfys nodded. "I was kind of thinking that you look different from other Twi'leks I've met."

Jek smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I'm half human." He reached up, resting a hand on his lekku. "Sometimes I kind of wish I was full human, though."

"Don't," Enfys said. "You're special. And besides, no matter what you look like, it's who you are that matters."

"Easy for you to say," Jek said. "You don't stick out like a sore thumb everywhere you go. Do you know how many twi'lek smugglers there are?"

"Not many," Enfys said. "At least two."

Jek snorted, shaking his head but smiling. "One, technically."

"Well, for the record, I like your lekku," Enfys said. "I'd rather have that than hair some days. Hair is too high maintenance."

Jek smiled. "Thanks. You're actually the first person I've ever told about this."

"I see," Enfys smiled. "Well, you're welcome then. Now, I believe I was in the middle of teaching you how to use that thing properly."

Jek grinned widely. "We'll see about that. Now that I know you can handle yourself, I'm not going to go easy on you."

Enfys grinned and backed away before they both lunged, continuing where they left off before.

* * *

Jek walked over to lean on the railing beside Enfys. It was late, or, well, whatever counted as late when you're flying through space, but Enfys was awake, standing in the room with the ramp, staring ahead blankly. As Jek leaned on the railing, she looked over at him and smiled.

"Can't sleep?" Enfys asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Jek said. "You should be resting."

"I'll be alright," Enfys smiled. "I've pulled all nighters before."

"Yes, but you need rest," Jek said. "You can't pretend you're not tired, I can see the circles under your eyes."

Enfys sighed, smiling. "I suppose. I just...every time I try to sleep, I see my friends who died, or...I see myself being held down and..."

She trailed off, swallowing hard and Jek rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," Jek said. "They can't hurt you anymore. And you don't have to pretend to be okay around me. It can't possibly be easy to go through that. I can't imagine how you must feel. But I'm here if you need me. You don't have to hide anything from me."

Enfys smiled slightly, even as tears began to run down her cheeks. Jek pulled her gently into a hug and Enfys buried her face in his shoulder, beginning to sob quietly. He rested his head on top of hers, gently trailing a hand over her back comfortingly. They stayed that way for a long while before Enfys finally began to calm. As she did, Jek moved to sit against the wall, Enfys in his lap, her head on his shoulder and his arms still around her, still gently rubbing her back comfortingly. Finally she calmed down fully, and they sat in silence for a while.

"Thank you," Enfys said. "I needed to let it out."

"Of course," Jek said. "Keeping something like that bottled up seems really unhealthy."

Enfys smiled, nodding. "I was terrified, you know? I've never done that before, and I was terrified that would be my first experience. Not to mention that when my mother told me about...stuff like that, she always stressed how bad it would hurt, probably as a way to keep me from doing it, in hindsight, but still. That was all I could think about was how much it would hurt."

"I'm sorry," Jek said. "I wish I had gotten there sooner."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Enfys said, sitting up and turning to face him. "You stopped them. It doesn't matter how scared I was before, because in the end, you got there before anything could happen. You saved me. I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to," Jek said. "Saving someone from something like that is just common decency."

"Maybe to you," Enfys smiled. "But I'm the one you saved, so to me, it's a debt I can never repay."

Jek smiled, shaking his head slightly. Enfys smiled as well, before leaning forward and gave him a quick kiss. Jek stared at her in surprise as she pulled away. After a moment, she leaned in again and he met her part way, sighing as their lips met, Enfys doing the same. After several minutes, Enfys finally pulled away, Jek following for a half second before catching himself. He blinked, staring up at Enfys, who smiled.

"I should get some rest," Enfys said. "I have a long day trying to find a new ship tomorrow."

Jek felt his chest constrict suddenly. He had totally forgotten that, once they landed, she was leaving. He forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah. You probably should."

Enfys smiled, kissing him again for a moment before standing. "Goodnight Jek."

"Goodnight," Jek said.

She turned, walking away quickly and leaving him alone.

* * *

Jek remained silent as he and the others watched Enfys's remaining crew loading the gear they had bought onto their new ship, a gift from Organa as thanks for the coaxium. After a moment, Enfys walked back over to them thanking Damian again for their help. Then, she smiled sadly at Jek and turned, walking toward her new ship as the last of the gear was loaded.

"You know, you're free to recruit new members if you feel like it," Damian whispered to Jek as the others began to head back toward the Wraith. "We can always use an extra set of hands."

Jek stared at him and Damian grinned knowingly before turning and walking away. Jek hesitated another moment before running after Enfys. He had to at least try. He had to at least ask.

"Enfys," Jek said, Enfys stopping at the top of the ramp, looking back at him in surprise.

"Jek?" Enfys asked. "What's wrong?"

"You...you don't...you don't have to go," Jek said. "You could stay with me-us. You could join our group. We all work for Senator Organa, and we could use your help...and...I...I want you to stay."

Enfys stared at him, two of her crew who had been standing with her smiling and turning, walking away. Enfys watched Jek in silence for a couple of moments before walking down off the ramp to him and cupping his cheek, making him look up at her. Once he was, she kissed him, Jek kissing her back instantly.

"I'm sorry," Enfys said. "I have to go. My place is with them."

Just then, the ramp began to close and she spun around, eyes wide before it paused, an older woman stepping up to the edge, smiling.

"Your place is with your heart," the woman said. "Go with him. We can manage on our own."

"I...you're sure?" Enfys asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "We all know how to do our job. And there are others that can lead our group."

Enfys smiled, eyes watering. "Thank you. Good luck."

"And you," the woman smiled, raising the ramp the rest of the way.

Enfys turned, throwing her arms around Jek, who hugged her back, smiling before taking her hand.

"Come on," Jek smiled. "Let's go introduce you tot he rest of the family."

Enfys nodded, smiling, and they headed back to the Wraith together.

* * *

Leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Comfort

Barriss set the empty liquor bottle down on the bar and looked up at the bartender expectantly. The bartender watched her for a moment before setting a new bottle on the table just as the bell over the door jingled. As Barriss reached for the bottle, however, a blue-skinned hand grabbed it, moving it out of her reach. Barriss looked up at the hand's owner and rolled her eyes as she saw it was Riyo Chuchi.

"Hello Riyo," Barriss said. "You're interrupting my drinking."

"No, I'm stopping it," Riyo corrected. "You've had enough, Barriss."

"No, I'm just getting started," Barriss said, reaching for the bottle again, only for Riyo to slide it further out of her reach.

"What are you going to do, Barriss?" Riyo asked. "Drink yourself to death?"

"Why not?" Barriss asked. "Everyone would probably be better off. All I've done is hurt the people I love. I tried to frame Ahsoka, I caused Damian and Ahsoka to fight and made Damian leave and cut ties for years, I got..."

Riyo sighed and Barriss reached for the bottle again, this time standing, only for Riyo to again slide the bottle away, Barriss ending up leaning against Riyo as she reached for it, giving up and resting her hand on the counter for a moment before sitting back down.

"You know that wasn't your fault," Riyo said. "Nala loved you. Do you really think she'd want you wasting away in a bar?"

"I think Nala would want to be alive!" Barriss snapped, beginning to cry. "But instead, all she got was shot in the heart!"

Riyo's eyes softened and she sighed, letting go of the bottle and wrapping her arm around Barriss's hips, taking her other hand in her own and walking Barriss out of the bar and to Riyo's private shuttle. Then, she walked back in and payed Barriss's tab before heading back to the shuttle. When she returned, she found Barriss curled into a ball in her seat, sobbing. Riyo flew back to her house, leading Barriss to the bedroom and sitting on the bed beside Barriss, wrapping her arms around her, allowing Barriss to sob into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Barriss," Riyo said, stroking her back comfortingly, her left hand resting on the back of her head. "Let it out. It's okay. I'm here. Everything's going to be okay."

"How?" Barriss demanded, sitting up. "How is everything going to be okay? Nala is DEAD! ! ! The one person I ever actually let in! The one person I ever let myself love! Do you have any idea how this feels? Why don't you try losing someone you love and then tell me that it's going to be okay!"

"I have," Riyo said. "I understand. It hurts. More than you can bear. And you'd do almost anything to make it stop. But it _does_ get better."

"How?" Barriss asked. "How will this ever get better? It's only been getting worse! I feel so alone, all the time!"

"But you're not alone, Barriss," Riyo said. "You've never been alone. You have Damian, and Ahsoka, and Jek, and Shaeeah, and me. We're all here for you. We'll always be here for you. You never have to feel alone. If you need someone, all you have to do is ask. All you have to do is reach out, and I'll be there for you."

Barriss began to sob again and Riyo pulled her into a hug, gently running her hand up and down her back again.

"What do I do?" Barriss asked. "It hurts so badly. I don't know what to do. If this is all love is, then why do we bother feeling it?"

"Because love isn't just this," Riyo said. "Love is so much more. I know it hurts now, but I swear to you, it'll get better."

Barriss nodded slightly, Riyo squeezing her gently and tucking her face into Barriss's hair.

"I just wanted to be able to forget," Barriss said. "Just for a little while."

Riyo raised her head, staring down at Barriss for a moment before gently pushing her up. Barriss looked up at her, confused, and Riyo leaned forward, kissing her gently. Barriss gasped, pulling away almost instantly.

"What are you doing?" Barriss asked.

"Helping you forget," Riyo said. "If you'll let me."

Barriss hesitated before nodding. Riyo nodded as well and kissed her again, Barriss kissing her back hesitantly this time. After a few seconds, Riyo pulled Barriss into her lap and broke the kiss.

"If you need to, close your eyes and pretend I'm her," Riyo whispered before kissing Barriss again.

Barriss kissed her back, slightly more willingly this time, and growing more active the longer they kissed. Finally, Barriss's hands fell to Riyo's ass, massaging it roughly, Riyo moaning quietly as she did, her own hands beginning to knead Barriss's ass. After several moments, Barriss moved her hands to Riyo's breasts, Riyo moaning louder, then wincing as Barriss squeezed a little too hard. She could feel Barriss's desperation, and turned them over, pinning Barriss to the bed before quickly pulling Barriss's clothes off, her own following before she felt Barriss grab her breasts roughly. She bent down, beginning to kiss and lick Barriss's breasts, worshiping every inch of exposed skin before focusing on Barriss's nipples. Barriss moaned, then whined in need and gripped Riyo by the hair, pushing her down lower. Riyo winced and complied, skipping down to begin trailing her tongue quickly through Barriss's slit. Barriss gasped and moaned, rolling her hips, her hand tightening its grip. Riyo winced again, glancing up at Barriss just as Barriss opened her eyes, seeming to realize for the first time that she was hurting Riyo and quickly letting go.

"I'm sorry," Barriss said, tears springing to her eyes. "I just-"

Riyo cut her off with a kiss. "I know. It's alright."

She kissed Barriss again, Barriss again sliding her hands up to Riyo's breasts. This time, however, Riyo noticed that she was calmer, more gentle. She smiled, trailing her fingers up the inside of Barriss's left thigh before reaching Barriss's core, Barriss moaning as Riyo's fingers began to skillfully work her folds. Barriss's hips began to rock in time with Riyo's hand and Riyo smiled, pushing two fingers into Barriss, her thumb beginning to run quick, light circles over Barriss's clit. Barriss moaned loudly, rolling her hips quickly against Riyo's hand, Riyo's free hand massaging Barriss's breasts for several moments before she licked her fingers, lubricating them then pulling away from Barriss, pushing two fingers into Barriss's ass. Barriss cried out in pleasure as Riyo finger fucked both holes for several minutes before pulling them back out and laying on her back. Barriss glanced at her and Riyo gently tugged at Barriss's opposite leg. Barriss flipped over, laying on top of Riyo and Riyo continued where she left off, using her tongue to pleasure Barriss's clit this time, Barriss crying out in pleasure again. After a moment, she pushed two of her fingers into Riyo's tunnel as well, quickly thrusting them in and out, gently sucking Riyo's clit into her mouth as her free hand quickly lubricated itself with Riyo's juices and pushed two fingers into Riyo's ass.

This time, it was Riyo's turn to cry out in pleasure before locking her own lips around Barriss's clit, gently catching it with her teeth and lightly tugging and rolling it while dragging her tongue over it rapidly. Barriss gasped harshly as she did, rolling her hips quickly, her insides beginning to quiver around Riyo's fingers. Riyo began to speed up, pushing a third finger into Barriss's pussy and making Barriss scream in pleasure, unable to even continue pleasuring Riyo. Riyo could tell she was right on the edge, barely clinging to sanity as she teetered on the brink.

"Cum for me Barriss," Riyo said. "Cum for me."

Barriss cried out one final time, louder than before, as Riyo reattached her lips to Barriss's clit. As soon as she did, Barriss's insides clamped around Riyo's fingers. Her juices began to spray out of her entrance and Riyo angled her fingers so that it squirted directly into Riyo's waiting mouth, mostly, while her left hand, which had left Barriss's ass, quickly ran her fingers over Barriss's clit, keeping her from coming down from her orgasm yet. Finally, she began to slow her ministrations, allowing Barriss to ease down from her extended time on cloud nine. Finally, she pulled her fingers out of Barriss, licking them clean and licking her lips, unable to get the juices that had drenched the rest of the lower half of her face. She placed a few light kisses on Barriss's inner thighs while she waited for Barriss to recover. Suddenly, she felt Barriss's tongue return to her clit and moaned, hips rolling against Barriss's tongue for a moment before she slipped out from under Barriss.

Barriss looked up at her in confusion and Riyo smiled, rolling Barriss onto her back before laying on top of her, kissing her. Barriss moaned as she tasted herself and her tongue began to search Riyo's mouth, trying to find as much of her own taste as she could. Finally, Riyo smiled, pulling back and sitting up, slipping one of her legs under one of Barriss's before pressing her clit against Barriss's own directly, beginning to roll her hips. She moaned at the contact, Barriss's own moan joining hers. They both began to speed up quickly, Barriss soon pushing herself up onto her elbows as Riyo dropped back onto her own. They continued to speed up, losing contact a couple of times, only to almost instantly reconnect, grinding their slits together as quickly as they could. Within a few minutes, Riyo felt the pressure inside of her, and the burning need for release, threatening to consume her. She fought it back, however, glancing at Barriss and seeing the pleasure on her face as she ground against her. Riyo winced as her pussy began to ache, quickly nearing unbearable the longer she held back.

Barriss glanced at her, moaning loudly and resting a hand on Riyo's leg, grinding herself against Riyo harder and faster, Riyo struggling not to slip, crying out in pleasure as she began to slip. Then, just as she felt herself snap, Barriss's hips suddenly jerked and Barriss cried out, her juices once again spraying out of her, this time accompanied by Riyo's own.

"Oh my god!" Barriss cried out as they both continued to grind against each other. "Riyo! Oh God, yes! Riyo!"

"Barriss!" Riyo gasped, unable to get out any other words before she cried out in pleasure yet again, a second orgasm slamming into her out of nowhere.

Finally, they both collapsed, sweaty and panting and both sticky with each other's juices. Riyo struggled to move but found her legs didn't want to respond. After a moment, Barriss lifted her with the Force, floating her up to the pillow beside Barriss and setting her down so her head was on Barriss's shoulder. Barriss wrapped her arms around her, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes again, despite her smile.

"Thank you," Barriss smiled.

"Any time," Riyo smiled. "Really. If you ever need anything, even just a shoulder to cry on, or a lift home from the bar, let me know. I'll be there. I promise."

Barriss smiled, kissing her chastely for several seconds before pulling away. "I will."

Riyo nodded and kissed Barriss again before laying her head back on Barriss's shoulder. Barriss smiled, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, Riyo following.

* * *

Leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters.

* * *

Passage

Barriss opened her eyes, and blinked, feeling someone shift against her, their skin brushing against her own. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She hadn't thought she was _that_ drunk. She hadn't picked up a chick at the bar since she and Nala had gotten together. Speaking of, she was going to owe Nala one hell of an apology. Or maybe a make-up threesome. Suddenly, she blinked and an image of Nala lying on the floor of the Wraith with a smoking hole through her heart flashed through her head and Barriss inhaled sharply as her chest constricted and memories of the last week returned to her. She covered her mouth as tears began to leak from her eyes.

She wiped them away just as the person sleeping beside her stirred, pushing themselves up, allowing her to see it was Riyo.

"Riyo?" Barriss asked, voice frail and quiet.

Riyo's face was filled with sympathy, but Barriss could swear she also saw a hint of hurt in her eyes.

"You blacked out," Riyo said, tears beginning to leak from her eyes. "I should have known. I'm sorry. I think I made a mistake."

"Riyo...what...why are you...crying?"

"I'm so sorry," Riyo said, trying to hold back her tears without success. "It was a mistake. I should have known you'd forget!"

"Riyo," Barriss said, cupping her face and wiping away her tears. "Please, stop crying. You're right, I _did_ black out."

Riyo's face fell.

"I can't remember how we got to your house," Barriss continued. "But how could I ever forget happened?"

Riyo stared at her. "Then..."

Barriss smiled, kissing Riyo, Riyo sighing and kissing her back happily. "It took a few seconds after I woke up, but yes, I remember."

Riyo nodded, kissing her again and Barriss kissed her back, smiling as she pulled away.

"I should be going," Barriss said. "Damian's going to pitch a fit that I was out all night."

"I think he'll understand," Riyo smiled. "Go. If you need anything, just call."

"I will," Barriss smiled, kissing her again before pulling back, her smile fading. "I...I'm sorry I can't...I don't want to use you as a distraction."

"It's alright," Riyo smiled, cupping Barriss's face. "It's my choice, and I choose to help you any way I can. Even this. This is enough for me. I never expected anything more."

Barriss nodded, smiling. She kissed her one last time, then turned, getting dressed and leaving the house, hailing a cab to take her to the bar, then walking from there to the Wraith. Almost as soon as she stepped onto the ship, she found Damian waiting, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," Barriss said.

"You're done passing out in bars, Barriss," Damian said. "One of these times it's going to get us all in trouble."

"I wasn't passed out in a bar this time," Barriss said. "I was with Riyo."

Damian watched her for a moment, seeing the range of emotions that played across her face. He sighed. "Fine. But I'm serious about passing out in bars. One more time and you're done drinking, forever."

Barriss nodded and Damian turned, walking back through the door to the bridge, sitting beside Ahsoka, who gave him a questioning look.

"She was with Riyo," Damian said.

"Good," Ahsoka said. "Hopefully Riyo can heal her broken heart, and maybe steal it while she's at it."

Damian smiled, nodding. "We can hope. Speaking of stolen hearts, where are Jek and Enfys?"

"In Jek's room," Ahsoka said, smiling.

"Oh boy," Damian sighed. "I really didn't want to have that talk with him."

"Don't worry," Ahsoka laughed. "Barriss gave him that talk a long time ago, or, at least, the Barriss version of it. And besides that, you don't have to worry about them. Shaeeah's in there too."

Damian nodded, smiling. "I suppose that's something, then."

The door opened and Barriss walked in, resting a hand on the back of the seat Nala usually occupied before taking a steadying breath and sitting down.

"So, where are we off to next?" Barriss asked.

"I'm thinking...Naboo," Damian said. "I've heard there's a cabin there that would make a good home, though, at this rate, it might need to expand a bit."

Ahsoka smiled widely, eyes all but shining as Damian smiled. "You remembered!"

"Of course," Damian smiled. "Shall we?"

Barriss nodded and lifted off the ground, heading for orbit. A few minutes later, they jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

Barriss smiled as she stepped off of the Wraith and wrapped her arms around Riyo. It had been a rough mission. They had successfully stolen a bunch of missiles from the Empire, and blew the Star Destroyer they had robbed for good measure, but since it was a Star Destroyer, it wasn't an easy victory.

"I'm glad you made it back okay," Riyo smiled. "I thought you were all supposed to be laying low."

"We are," Barriss said. "But this was too good a chance to pass up."

Riyo sighed and nodded. "I suppose. I was worried, though."

Barriss smiled and kissed her before hugging her again. "Come on. Let's go get a drink. Damian won't let me bring any on the Wraith anymore."

Riyo laughed. "I bet he won't."

They headed to the same bar where Riyo had found Barriss nearly a year ago and the bartender turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Been a while," the bartender said. "Don't get many Mirialan around here. Especially ones who are personal friends of a Senator."

Barriss shrugged, smiling. "Two please."

The bartender set two bottles on the bar and Barriss laughed, shaking her head.

"Just beers this time," Barriss said. "Thanks though."

The bartender smiled and took the bottles back, getting two beers instead. Barriss sipped at one and Riyo stared at the other for a moment before sipping at it, grimacing.

"First beer?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah," Riyo said.

"Well, it's not going to get better the more of that bottle you drain," Barriss smiled. "You don't have to drink it."

Riyo smiled, taking a swig of it and forcing it down. "If you can do it, so can I."

Barriss laughed, shaking her head and continuing to drink her beer. Once they had both finished, they headed for Riyo's house, as they always did when Barriss was in town.

* * *

Jek took a swig of the whiskey as Enfys sat beside him. "Oh hey. I thought you were shopping with Shaeeah today."

"We finished," Enfys said. "Can I have some?"

"Sure," Jek said. "Careful, it's a little..." He trailed off as Enfys tipped the bottle up, taking several swallows before setting it down. "...strong. I never knew you drank."

Enfys smiled, shrugging. "When you live as a Marauder, you end up doing a lot of things that you probably shouldn't."

Jek nodded, a grin spreading over his face. "I kind of want to know which of us can drink more, now."

Enfys laughed. "Later. You and I are going to be sparring in a little while."

"Oh, is your new staff finally done?" Jek asked.

"It is," Enfys nodded. "And it only took a year."

Jek nodded, smiling. "In all fairness, it's not exactly a simple staff."

"True," Enfys said. "Come on. I want to show you something before we spar."

Jek nodded and Enfys led him out of the bar, then to the shuttle she had used to get there, taking it away from the city to the wilderness outside before landing it beside a lake. It was only a ten minute trip back, and he was glad they had made it. He walked to the edge of the water and smiled widely.

"It's...beautiful," Jek said.

"Yes it is," Enfys nodded, watching the light of the setting sun reflect off of the still water. "I found it a few days ago."

Jek sat down and Enfys sat beside him. She slipped her hand into his, interlocking their fingers and he smiled, looking over at her, seeing her watching him.

"I love you," he said, Enfys's eyes widening slightly before her smile grew.

"I love you too," she smiled.

She leaned over, kissing him, and he kissed her back happily. After a few seconds, he lay back, pulling Enfys over to lay on top of him. Enfys followed his guidance, slipping her free hand into his, and they stayed there for a long while before Enfys finally pulled back, sitting up.

"Just a little longer, please?" Jek asked. "I don't want to spar yet."

Enfys smiled, slipping her hands out of his and guiding them to her hips. Jek looked up at her, eyebrows rising as she gave him a knowing smile. She couldn't really mean what he was thinking, right? Sure they had been together for a year, but she wasn't really, finally, giving him permission, right?

"You're sure?" Jek asked.

Enfys smiled and nodded, bending down and kissing him again, Jek's hands sliding around to cup and knead her ass.

* * *

Damian gently trailed a hand up Ahsoka's arm and back down as they lay in silence, except for the sound of the Wraith's engines, muffled by the ship around them. It had been about three years since Nala's death and since Enfys had joined. It had been about two years since Enfys was introduced to their pet Zillo Beast. They made it a point to visit about once every few months. Shaeeah had decided to name it Fluffy, mostly because it wasn't cute, fluffy, or soft. But, the name had stuck, so they just went with it. Out of all of them, Shaeeah was also the only one still single, whether Barriss was ready to accept that she and Riyo were together or not.

"I think Shaeeah needs a boyfriend," Damian finally said. "Or girlfriend. You know, I don't actually know which way she swings."

"I think she swings for both," Ahsoka said. "It would make sense. She's been practically raised by you and Barriss, so it makes sense that she like girls, and Barriss isn't exactly quiet about how much she likes dick."

"Fair enough," Damian nodded. "Well, she needs someone."

"I think she's insecure about her skin color," Ahsoka said. "But I'm sure I can get her with someone. Might take a while, though."

Damian nodded. "Just try not to turn her into another Barriss. I don't want to have to deal with that for a daughter."

"Daughter?" Ahsoka grinned up at him knowingly.

"Oh hush you," Damian said, kissing her. "You always knew they were family to me."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded, setting her head back down. "I'll start when we get back tomorrow."

Damian nodded, yawning and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Barriss stared up at the ceiling as she listened to Riyo's steady breathing. For three and a half years they had been seeing each other. Barriss stared down at the Pantoran and smiled. She was a thousand times the person Barriss could ever hope to be. For three and a half years she had been silently suffering believing that she was still only filling in for Barriss's lost love, believing that someday it would end, and Barriss would walk away. Barriss could see it in her eyes every time they were alone. Even during sex, she could still see it. For an attentive, extremely intelligent people person, Riyo really didn't seem to understand the situation. If she did, she would have realized how long ago Barriss had begun to let her in. She had thought maybe Riyo would figure it out alone, but since she hadn't, Barriss supposed she'd have to tell her.

"Riyo," Barriss said, the Pantoran stirring and moaning as she accidentally brushed her thoroughly pleasured womanhood against Barriss's leg.

"Hm?" Riyo finally responded, looking up at her with tired yet attentive eyes.

"I love you," Barriss said, Riyo blinking twice before her eyes slowly widened. "Sorry I never said."

Riyo cried happily and kissed Barriss, Barriss kissing her back, feeling Riyo's joy and love through the kiss as much as sensing them with the Force. She smiled, pushing as much of her own love into the kiss as she could. Then, she rolled them over so that Riyo was beneath her, hands trailing up Riyo's sides to her breasts.

"B-Barriss," Riyo whimpered as Barriss began to knead them, pressing a leg against Riyo's dripping yet hypersensitive nethers.

"Just relax," Barriss smiled. "Just let me do it. This time, it's about you, not me."

Riyo smiled and moaned loudly, beginning to rock her hips against Barriss's leg. Barriss smiled, focusing all of her attention on repaying Riyo for the years Riyo had devoted to her.

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
